Senjou no Valkyria - Biệt đội tiên phong
by Drakou
Summary: Đây là series fanfic dựa trên cốt truyện của anime Senjou no Valkyria. Câu chuyện về một biệt đội được sinh ra ngay trong lòng tiểu đội 7. Series này có thêm thắt một vài nhân vật cũng như một chút sửa đổi so với bản gốc. Xin lỗi vì đáng ra cái này phải nằm ở genre Anime mà không tìm thấy cả tiếng Anh lẫn tiếng Nhật.
1. Chapter 1

TẬP 1: CUỘC GẶP MẶT NẢY LỬA

"Ký sự Gallia - Irene Koller

Năm 1935, khi dấu ấn của cuộc đại chiến đầu tiên vẫn còn chưa kịp phai mờ, Châu Âu lại dậy sóng trước một cuộc chiến mới – một cuộc chiến được sử sách gọi là Đại Chiến Châu Âu lần thứ 2.

Đó là một loạt những cuộc giao tranh một mất một còn giữa hai thế lực siêu cường trên mảnh đất này. Đến từ phía Đông, Liên minh quân chủ chuyên chế Đông Âu, thường được gọi là phe Đế Quốc, đã mở một cuộc xâm lược quy mô vào lãnh thổ phía Tây nằm dưới sự kiểm soát của Liên bang Đại Tây Dương. Hai bên buộc tội nhau kích động chiến tranh, nhưng thực tế, nguyên nhân trực tiếp khiến những kẻ cầm quyền này điên cuồng lao vào cuộc chiến tranh vô nghĩa đó có thể tóm gọn lại bằng một từ - Ragnite.

Thứ khoáng sản quý hiếm này được xem là sinh mệnh cho ngành công nghiệp của toàn bộ Châu Âu, thậm chí còn có thể nói chúng xuất hiện trong mọi phương diện của cuộc sống. Từ điện, nhiên liệu, máy móc,..., đâu đâu cũng có sự góp mặt của Ragnite. Ngay cả ngành y dược cũng phát hiện ra rằng loại khoáng sản này còn có khả năng chữa trị nhiều loại vết thương khác nhau, hiếm có loại thuốc men nào có thể đọ được về mặt đa dụng.

Và từ đây, lòng tham cũng bắt đầu nổi lên..."

...

HỒI 1: GIỮA HAI LÀN LỬA ĐẠN

Một vùng quê hẻo lánh nằm đâu đó tại Châu Âu.

Hai người đàn ông đang bị dẫn đi, đằng sau lưng họ là vài người, súng ống cầm sẵn trên tay, trông như thể tự vệ địa phương. Trên con đường mòn, một người tỏ vẻ ngao ngán than thở.

-Sao mọi chuyện lại ra nông nỗi này cơ chứ?

Người đi bên cạnh - một nam thanh niên với mái tóc đen sắc tím, quấn khăn quanh bắp tay trái - cũng chẳng khá khẩm gì hơn, nhưng được cái vẫn tỉnh bơ đáp lại.

-Đương nhiên là vì mấy người trong cái làng này tưởng nhầm chúng ta là gián điệp rồi!

-Này, không được nói chuyện!

Trong số những người áp giải có 2 cậu bé. _Trông mới tí tuổi đầu mà đã được cầm súng vào đội tự vệ rồi sao? Hai người cùng chung 1 suy nghĩ._ Dẫn đầu là một cô gái tóc nâu màu hạt dẻ, quàng khăn trên đầu. Cô ta đang chăm chú đọc một cuốn sổ con trên tay. Vừa nhìn những hình vẽ trên đó, cô lên tiếng hỏi hai "tù binh" của mình.

-Cái thứ mật mã gì thế này?

-Mật mã?-người thanh niên vừa than vãn ban nãy ngạc nhiên - Tôi chỉ đang phác thảo loài cá hồi phát sáng thôi mà!

-Cá hồi phát sáng hử? Hoá ra Đế Quốc lại có cách nguỵ trang thông tin mật hơi bị hay đó!

-Cô thật sự không biết sao?-anh ta bỗng ngạc nhiên, bất thình lình quay lại mặc cho họng súng mà hai đứa trẻ chĩa vào-Cá hồi phát sáng ở Bruhl là giống rất đặc biệt, tôi đã quan sát chúng trong nhiều mùa đẻ trứng để phác thảo và tìm hiểu về đặc tính cũng như nguồn thức ăn của chúng. Nhất là ở thượng nguồn, chúng khá...

-Tôi tin là anh nên để dành những kiến thức đó sau khi trở về căn cứ đi đã, thưa nhà sinh vật học!-cô gái kia chĩa súng ra dọa-Còn bây giờ, phiền anh quay trở lại tiếp tục bước đi và đừng giở trò ngu ngốc gì nữa!

Trước họng súng đang giơ ra trước mặt, anh chàng kỳ lạ ấy đành phải ngoan ngoãn nghe theo. Đi bên cạnh, người cùng cảnh ngộ với anh lên tiếng nhắc nhở.

-Chúng ta đâu phải là khách quý ở nơi này, nếu còn quý trọng mạng sống của mình thì hãy giữ ý tứ một chút!

-Này anh kia,-cô tự vệ chuyển sang người ấy-có vẻ 'như anh am hiểu luật chơi quá nhỉ' ? Chẳng hiểu tại sao cấp trên lại để anh đi chung với một tên đồng sự ngốc nghếch như vậy cơ đấy?

-Và nó có vẻ là sự may mắn với cô cùng mấy cấp dưới tí hon này đấy nhỉ?-anh ta cười nửa miệng-Xin thưa là tôi chẳng có cấp trên nào hết, tôilà tình cờ gặp cái gã ngố này trên đường khi thấy anh ta vẽ mấy con cá bên bờ sông thôi. Tự dưng cô và người của mình lại vác súng đến chĩa vào gáy chúng tôi và chụp cho hai cái mũ gián điệp to tướng mởi đúng!

Việc này cũng không thể trách các tự vệ được.Họ chỉ đang làm nhiệm vụ của mình mà thôi. Thấy người lạ vào làng thì phải xác minh tư cách, nhất là trong thời chiến thì chỉ cần vác mặt đến thôi cũng có thể bị tình nghi là gián điệp. Vừa đi đường, nữ tự vệ đó hỏi tên anh chàng mê vẽ cá.

-Mà này, anh tên gì?

Chàng trai thật thà đáp.

-Welkin...Welkin Gunther!

Bất thình lình, cả ba tự vệ đứng sững lại trong kinh ngạc. Cho rằng đó là trò xỏ lá ba que, cô gái trẻ bèn nghiêm giọng.

-Anh nghĩ đâu ra cái tên ấy hả?

-Gì cơ?-anh chàng nghệch mặt ra không hiểu.

-Có vẻ anh hoàn toàn mù tịt nhỉ, để tôi nói luôn. Nếu anh là người thân của tướng Gunther – người anh hùng của Gallia - thì chí ít anh phải có những phẩm chất đặc biệt nào đó, như lòng dũng cảm. Đằng này, anh chỉ như một tên ngố chính hiệu mà thôi!

Tiếp theo, cô ta hỏi người tóc đen tím.

-Còn anh. Anh tên gì?

-Dan.-người kia đáp gọn lỏn-Dan Hansen.

-Cả anh cũng đang muốn trêu tôi sao?-cô tự vệ tỏ ra hơi cáu kỉnh-Anh nghĩ rằng vì mình là người Darcsen nên có thể bịa được bất cứ cái họ nào là cũng được sao? Anh có biết Hansen là ai trên đất nước Gallia này không?

-Là ông bố say xỉn cộc cằn cùng thằng em của tôi đang sống ở khu mỏ cách nơi này độ trăm dặm gần biên giới với Đế Quốc.-anh chàng tên "Dan" kia thờ phì một tiếng tỏ vẻ khó chịu.

-Bịa tiểu sử hay lắm, ngài gián điệp ạ!-cô ta không tin một chút nào những gì mà người tù vừa trả lời-Nếu anh mà biết cái người anh đang "bắt quàng làm họ" đó là một anh hùng thì không đời nào có thái độ đó đâu.

-Tại sao tôi phải tôn trọng ông già nát rượu của mình cơ chứ?-Dan chép miệng.

-Đừng vờ vịt nữa!-Alicia lại chĩa súng trước thái độ bất kính của người tù binh kia.

Được một lúc thì bất chợt còi báo động vang lên. _Đó là tín hiệu khẩn cấp,_ cô gái biết là phải quay về căn cứ ngay, nhưng vẫn kịp dặn hai đồng đội trẻ tuổi của mình.

-Jann, Miguro, trông giữ tù binh cẩn thận nhé! Nếu chúng có hành động gì đó đáng ngờ, cứ việc bắn bỏ luôn, đừng có do dự."

-Chị Alicia cứ tin ở bọn em!-cậu bé có phần năng động hơn lên tiếng.

-Có gì giao lại cho 2 đứa nhé!-cô tự vệ tên "Alicia" ấy dịu dàng mỉm cười.

Dặn dò xong xuôi, cô tức tốc chạy về căn cứ của tự vệ, được đặt tại nơi chỉ có người trong đội biết. Về phần hai người tù binh, mỗi người bọn họ lại có những toan tỉnh riếng. Trong óc của người thanh niên tóc tím, anh ta đang nghĩ đến việc cướp súng. Tuy nhiên, người bên cạnh vẫn thản nhiên hỏi lại hai cậu nhóc.

-Mà này, các em gia nhập đội tự vệ lâu chưa?

-Dĩ nhiên là đủ lâu để có thể cầm súng rồi!-cậu nhỏ tìm cách ra uy với hai tên tù binh cao lớn hơn mình-Mọi công dân Gallia đều được học cách cầm súng ngay từ khi còn ở tiểu học. Thậm chí chúng tôi còn biết lái xe tăng nữa!

-Nhưng mà Jann này. Chúng mình mới chỉ ngồi thử ghế pháo thủ thôi mà!-chú nhát hơn bên cạnh nhắc khéo.

Đang lúc áp giải kẻ thù thì bằng mọi cách phải chứng tỏ rằng mình dư sức để khống chế chúng. Cậu tự vệ tí hon kia không phải là ngoại lệ. Khi hai khẩu súng đang tập trung chĩa sang Welkin, Dan đã nghĩ đến việc bỏ trốn. Nhưng mà, nếu một mình chạy đi thì anh bạn vô tư lự và trông có phần ngốc nghếch có thể sẽ phải lãnh đủ, bởi vậy anh tạm đợi lúc khác thích hợp hơn.

-Cô Martha!-chợt Welkin mừng rỡ reo tên của một người nào đó tựa như người quen-Cô Martha đấy phải không?

Đằng xa xa là một chiếc xe nhỏ, xem ra anh bạn sinh vật học kia có quen biết với người trong xe. Bên trong đó có một người phụ nữ đang mang thai. Nhìn bộ dạng của Welkin, hẳn phải là thân thiết lắm nên cậu chàng mới mừng rỡ như vậy. Dan thầm nghĩ, nếu vậy thì khi đi đến căn cứ, họ sẽ có bằng chứng chứng minh cho sự trong sạch của hai người. Thấy tù binh của mình chạy lung tung, hai tự vệ nhí không quên chĩa súng vào lưng Dan và thúc anh ta đi thật nhanh về phía trước để bắt kịp anh chàng không nắm được "luật chơi" từ đầu chí cuối kia. Được một lúc, anh bạn đó trở về và nhún nhảy như thể đang chơi đùa với đám trẻ trong khi giấu đôi tay bị trói nghiến của mình. Chiếc xe đó rồi cũng rời đi, và hai tù binh tiếp tục bị dẫn độ về căn cứ.

Sau vài phút cuốc bộ, cuối cùng thì cả nhóm cũng đến được nơi, và đương nhiên họ cũng gặp lại cả Alicia nữa. Hai cận vệ tí hon bắt đầu báo cáo lại tình hình.

-Tên tù binh kia đã nói chuyện với một phụ nữ, điệu bộ rất khả nghi!

-Chỉ là người quen thôi mà.-Welkin cố gắng bào chữa.

Có vẻ là không có nhiều thời gian để nói chuyện, cô ta đi mở cửa kho lúa ra và nhốt hai "tù binh" kia lại. Để đảm bảo cả hai không thể giúp đỡ nhau, Alicia trói Dan trên ghế và đặt tựa vào cột nhà trong khi Welkin thì ở cách một khoảng khá xa. Trong khi Alicia đang lo buộc chặt dây, nhà sinh vật học kai lên tiếng hỏi.

-Tôi có thể hỏi điều này được không?

-Nói đi.

-Sắp có chiến sự tại Bruhl à?

Nghe thế Alicia giật mình đứng dậy hỏi lại.

-Lẽ nào anh đúng là đã chỉ điểm cho Đế Quốc ư?

-Hả, làm gì có.

-Vậy sao anh biết được?-Cô tự vệ muốn một lời giải thích thỏa đáng.

Welkin không ngần ngại trình bày lập luận của mình.

-Đầu tiên là tiếng còi báo động, rồi cô chạy đi vội vã như vậy. Tiếp đó có rất nhiều tự vệ tập trung tại đây. Cho nên tôi cho rằng chắc là có chuyện gì đó không hay đã xảy ra.

-Xem ra đó là tin tốt với các anh nhỉ?-Alicia vẫn chưa chịu tin rằng Dan và Welkin vô tội.

Ở góc kho, Dan đã tính đến chuyện mình có thể cọ xát vào góc cột để cứa đứt các mối dây ra, nhân lúc Alicia không có súng sẽ nhanh chóng khống chế cô ta và cùng Welkin chạy thoát khỏi Bruhl, sau đó đường ai nấy đi không nợ nần gì cả.

-Cô thả tôi ra được không?

Một câu hỏi vô tư từ Welkin khiến cô tự vệ ngớ người. Cả hai đang tập trung nói chuyện, còn Dan thì đang cố cứa đứt dây để có gì còn sớm trốn thoát.

-Có người đang chờ tôi ở nhà. Xong việc tôi sẽ quay lại ngay. Làm ơn thả tôi được không?

Dĩ nhiên là làm thế quái nào Alicia có thể tin nổi.

-Anh đùa đấy à? Ai có thể tin những điều anh nói chứ?

-Tôi thì có thể tin anh ta một chút.-Dan từ phía xa cũng chen vào.

-Anh thì chắc chắn rồi!-Alicia thì biết trước rằng anh bạn Darcsen kia sẽ nói như thế-Sao mà anh lại không tin đồng bọn của mình cơ chứ.

-Anh ta không phải đồng đội của tôi.-Dan nhắc cho cô tự vệ một điều mà cô không tin.

-Hai anh đang bày trò gì đây?-Alicia nghiêm giọng.

-Chúng tôi có bày trò gì đâu?-Welkin chưng hửng.

Nói chuyện cùng lúc với hai tên này có mà điên đầu mất nên cô tự vệ chọn mục tiêu dễ nhất có thể khai thác được không ai khác chính là "nhà sinh vật học". Lờ đi sự có mặt của Dan - người cũng đang xem đấy là một cơ hội tốt để thực hiện âm mưu của riêng mình là cứa đứt dây trói - Alicia hỏi Welkin.

-Để tôi hỏi anh vài câu nhé, nhà sinh vật học. Ban nãy Jann và Miguro bảo rằng anh đã nói chuyện với một người phụ nữ, vậy đó là ai? Có phải là một đồng bọn khác đang trà trộn trong làng không?

-Cô Martha à?-Welkin nghĩ ngợi một lúc rồi lắc đầu nguây nguậy-Cô ấy là hàng xóm của tôi. Khi bố tôi mất, cô ấy đã giúp đỡ cho anh em tôi rất nhiều ấy chứ.

-Và người đó có phải là đã vừa giúp anh mang những thông tin mật đến chỗ bọn Đế Quốc rồi phải không?

-Không! Cô ấy đang mang thai và cùng gia đình sơ tán chứ đâu liên quan gì đến Đế Quốc.

-Cứ tạm cho là thế đi.-xong Alicia chuyển sang Dan buộc người thanh niên đó ngừng lại việc mình đang làm sau lưng - Còn anh. Anh nói rằng mình vô tội, thế tại sao khi bị bắt cả anh cùng gã ngốc này đang ngồi bên cạnh nhau?

-Chuyện thế này.-Dan kể lại-Tôi đang trên đường trở về quê của mình và tình cờ gặp anh ta bên bờ suối. Đi đường mệt, tôi ngồi nghỉ ngơi bên cạnh anh chàng này và xem mấy con cá vẽ trong quyển sổ ấy đến khi cô dẫn hai thằng nhóc đến chĩa súng vào chúng tôi.

-Thế quê anh ở đâu?-Alicia hỏi.

-Cách ngôi làng này độ hai ngày đi bộ giáp biên giới Đế Quốc về phía Đông Nam.-Dan đáp.

-Cũng là một vị trí tuyệt vời để anh vượt biên và giao tin tức cho bên Đế Quốc ấy nhỉ?-cô tự vệ châm chọc khiến cho anh bạn người Darcsen bắt đầu hơi khó chịu trong lòng.

-Giờ cô thả tôi đi được chưa?

Alicia giật mình khi nghe một tay có vẻ am hiểu tình hình lại có thể bắt chước Welkin thốt ra một câu hỏi ngốc nghếch như hồi nãy.

-Anh đang trêu tôi đấy à?

-Tôi trêu cô làm gì.-Dan trông rất nghiêm túc với những gì mình đang nói-Bố và em tôi còn đang ở khu mỏ ấy, sống chết còn chưa rõ ra sao. Nay cô nhốt tôi lại, nhỡ họ gặp chuyện mà tôi không kịp có mặt bên cạnh thì thế nào hả?

Cãi nhau đã đời, kho lúa vẫn bị khóa chặt, Dan và Welkin vẫn bị nhốt ở bên trong. Ở bên ngoài cứ mặc cho Alicia nói chuyện với hai nhóc tự vệ, Dan đẩy nhanh việc cọ xát các nút thắt.

-Có thế chứ...

Người thanh niên Darcsen vui được một chút khi trông thấy các nút buộc đang đứt dần ra trong khi Welkin thì đang tựa cửa nghe lỏm chuyện bên ngoài. Được một lúc anh ta nhìn quanh như đang tìm cách thoát thân và ánh mắt sáng lên như thể đã tìm ra lối thoát.

*Pặc...*

Dây đứt rồi, Dan giờ có thể tự cởi trói cho mình và giải thoát cho Welkin luôn. Có thể đi đứng bình thường lại được, anh chàng "sinh vật học" chợt nảy ra một ý.

-Ta có thể thoát qua lối cửa sổ trên trần nhà.

Dan cười mỉm.

-Tôi cũng tính nói với anh điều đó đấy. Anh lên trước đi, tôi sẽ cảnh giới cho.

Thế thì Welkin leo lên những chiếc thùng gỗ để với cây xà nhằm chạm được đến cửa sổ trong khi Dan nhẹ nhàng bẻ một chân ghế để làm vũ khí phòng thân. Tuy nhiên, dẫu đã lên cạnh cửa sổ nhưng Welkin vẫn đợi Dan để đi chung. Mở cửa ra, hai tù binh đã có thể hít thở lại không khí ngoài trời và họ nhanh chóng chạy đi. Giữa đường, Dan hỏi Welkin.

-Giờ anh tính đi đâu hả, nhà sinh vật học?

Welkin vừa chạy vừa đáp.

-Tôi về nhà mình để đón em gái. Còn anh thì sao?

-Tôi á?-Dan cũng chẳng biết mình đang vướng vào một chuyến phiêu lưu gì đây-Vì anh đã chỉ lối thoát cho tôi nên tạm thời tôi cũng sẽ theo anh cho đến khi cả hai chúng ta thoát khỏi cái chỗ quái quỷ này!

"Đứng lại!" chợt có tiếng la đằng sau, và anh bạn người Darcsen đã nhận ra giọng quen thuộc.

-Bạn cũ đang phía sau hai ta đấy!

Nghe Dan cảnh báo, Welkin cũng tăng tốc. "Chạy nữa tôi sẽ bắn đấy!", quả nhiên là giọng của Alicia nhưng có lẽ lời đe dọa của cô không có hiệu quả. Cả hai chạy vào rừng, Dan bất thình lình trốn vào bụi gần đấy mặc cho Welkin và Alicia chơi trò mèo vờn chuột. Đột nhiên, nhà sinh vật học dừng lại như phát hiện điều gì và cô tự vệ đã bắt kịp với họng súng chĩa sẵn.

-Có trốn cũng vô ích thôi!

Tuy nhiên Dan không phải chạy trốn một mình, anh đang đợi Alicia sơ xảy là sẽ tấn công đằng sau giải nguy cho Welkin với khúc chân ghế giấu trong người. Như nhận ra có điều gì đó không ổn, Welkin bảo cô gái im lặng và chỉ đến xem thứ mà anh đã thấy trước đó.

-Quân Đế Quốc!

Sau tiếng thốt đầy bở ngỡ thì cả hai nấp xuống bụi ngay. Dan cũng làm điều tương tự. Nhiều tiếng bước chân rầm rập từ xa vọng lại. Từ trong bụi rậm, ba người có thể nhìn thấy rõ vài tên lính Đế Quốc với giáp trụ mặc kín người rất đặc trưng. Xem ra đám này đang đi trinh sát. Đợi chúng đi hết, Alicia và Welkin mới đứng dậy. Welkin băt đầu kể lể cậu chuyện anh chàng vừa nói với người đồng hành Darcsen cho Alicia nghe. Xem ra cô gái, trước sự việc ban nãy, cũng bớt nghi ngờ anh ta hơn và thoải mái hơn trước nhiều. Họ cùng bước đi đến ngôi nhà mà Welkin đang định tới. Dan vẫn náu mình trong bụi cây, nhưng vẫn bám theo 2 người.

Bất chợt,…

-NẰM XUỐNG!

*ĐOÀNG!*

Sau tiếng la của Alicia thì một phát súng đã nổ. Từ sau thân cây có một tên trinh sát của Đế Quốc đang kêu lên.

-Ra đây đi, bọn Gallia!

Alicia bắn trả lại vài phát đạn và giục Welkin chạy thật nhanh. Kéo theo ba bốn tên lính Đế Quốc truy đuổi, Dan theo tiếng súng lần ra nơi quân địch đang bắn với khúc chân ghế lăm lăm trong tay. Trờ ngay tên cuối cùng, anh vung mạnh.

*BỐP!*

Sau cú đập đó, Dan ôm ngay hắn ta và chĩa súng vào lưng ba tên phía trước.

*ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG!*

*ROẠT!*

Ba phát đạn hạ gục ba tên trước khi hắn bị Dan cho hắn ta đi cùng đồng đảng bằng một đòn bẻ cổ. Dõi theo bóng dáng hai người đang chạy đi, Dan bỗng nhớ ra là Welkin còn có em gái ở nhà. Nhìn sang đống xác, anh ta thầm nghĩ, "_Xem ra đám này vẫn cón có ích"_. Sau một hồi lịch kịch thu gom súng đạn, viện binh của phe Đế Quốc cũng bắt đầu thấp thó lộ diện. May mà Dan cũng vừa xong kịp, anh lập tức chạy ngay về hướng Alicia và Welkin vừa đi.

-Lối này!

Nghe thấy tiếng của Welkin , Dan nhanh chóng chạy vào trong nhà qua cửa sau. Chạy trốn xong ai nấy cũng mệt rã rời, nhưng vừa trông thấy Dan trở về với vài ba khẩu súng trên tay, Alicia lập tức nghi ngờ.

-Anh đã đi đâu từ nãy đến giờ hả?

-Tôi luôn theo sau mọi người đấy!

*Lạch cạch...*

Tiếng lên đạn của khẩu súng trên tay cô gái chứng tỏ một điều, hoặc là chàng thanh niên này phải giải thích rõ ràng mọi chuyện, hoặc là sẵn sàng gánh chịu hậu quả khôn lường. Vứt mấy khẩu súng trường và đạn đang mang trên người xuống nền nhà, Dan tỏ vẻ bực dọc trước ánh mắt đầu nghi hoặc kia, anh ta bèn kể lại đầu đuôi mọi chuyện.

...

HỒI 2: ĐỘT PHÁ VÒNG VÂY

-Vào lúc cô đang đuổi theo Welkin, tôi nấp ở bụi cây chỉ là để đề phòng cô làm gì anh ta. Khi bọn Đế Quốc mò tới, tôi không đi chung với hai người cũng chỉ vì không muốn để lộ vị trí ra thôi. Nhân lúc đám lính đang tập trung vào hai người, chính tôi là người ra tay xử lý chúng. Cô nghĩ lại coi, nếu là người của chúng, việc gì tôi phỉa liều mang đi đến ngôi nhà này chứ? Đã vậy tôi cũng khỏi phải mang đống súng đạn này theo làm gì cho mệt thân rồi!

Alicia không vội tin ngay, nhỡ đâu Dan lại là một gián điệp hai mang thì sao? Thủ đoạn của Đế Quốc không lường trước được, nhất là hành tung của một kẻ ra dáng được huấn luyện bài bản như vậy, chưa kể lại còn hành động đầy chiến thuật như vậy. Thật khó để mà có thể chứng minh anh ta vô tội được. Nhặt lấy hai khẩu súng cùng vài chục băng đạn cướp được, Dan giao nó lại cho Welkin và nói rằng.

-Em gái anh chắc chắn phải cần vũ khí phòng thân, tôi cướp thêm một cây nữa để cho cô bé. Mà anh có chắc chắn rằng cô bé biết bắn súng chứ?

-Việc này anh không phải lo.-Welkin tự tin, trong lòng rất biết ơn người bạn đường bất đắc dĩ vì sự lo xa ấy-Dù sao thì, tôi cũng cảm ơn anh đã giúp đỡ anh em chúng tôi!

-Khoan đã, hai người!-Alicia bỗng chen ngang-Welkin, sao anh biết nơi này? Sao anh biết dinh thự của tướng Gunther?

-Thì chẳng phải tôi đã nói rồi sao?-nhà sinh vật học cười-Kể ra thì tôi cũng khá quen với chuyện này rồi

-Không lẽ...-cô gái sửng sốt như nhận ra điều gì đó-Gunther chính là...

*ĐOÀNG!*

Một tiếng súng đanh gọn vang lên, khiến cho cánh cửa sổ thủng ngay một lỗ, chấm dứt cuộc nói chuyện tại đó. Như bản năng, Dan rút súng bắn trả khiến bọn Đế Quốc tạm thời không dám ló mặt và giục hai người phía sau.

-Đi trước đi, tôi sẽ lo bọn chúng!

-Lối này!

Welkin và Alicia đã đi về hướng một cánh cửa phòng, còn Dan thì lùi từng bước một, đề phòng nếu như kẻ địch có liều lĩnh xông vào thì vẫn có thể chống trả lại được. Nhưng anh ta cuối cùng cũng mon men lại gần hai người kia. Đi trên hành lang, Alicia chợt nhận ra có gì bất thường đằng sau cánh cửa. Cô liền bảo Welkin chờ đợi và tự mình chạy đến nghe ngóng thử. Dan cũng chờ sẵn ở bên đối diện. Anh ra hiệu cho cô gái rằng mình đã sẵn sàng yểm trợ bất cứ lúc nào. Áp tai vào cửa nghe ngóng một hồi, Alicia nhận ra có tiếng người ở trong phòng. Cô liền đạp cửa xông vào. Ai ngờ thứ đón chào cô là một con dao phay đang trên đà bổ xuống.

-Isara!

Nghe tiếng Welkin, người đó - một cô bé có màu tóc giống hệt Dan, cùng chiếc khăn quàng cổ có những hoạ tiết giống đến kỳ lạ những gì được thêu trên chiếc khăn quấn quanh bắp tay của người đối diện, lúc này đang chĩa súng qua vai anh bạn sinh vật học mà nhắm vào cô. Hoàn hồn trở lại, Isara trông thấy Welkin thì mới yên tâm.

-Anh hai?-cô bé chợt mừng rỡ-Anh hai!

-Ơn trời, em vẫn không sao!-trông Welkin cũng vui không kém. Dẫu sao thì vào những lúc dầu sôi lửa bỏng như thế này, được thấy người thân yêu của mình bình an vô sự thì sao lại không vui được.

-Để anh giới thiệu, đây là...a?

Định quay sang Alicia thì tự dưng, cô ta đã chĩa súng ngược trở lại hai anh em với vẻ đầy nghi hoặc.

-Anh nói dối, phải không?

-Nói dối?-Welkin vẫn chưa hiểu.

Alicia giải thích.

-Anh nói rằng anh là con trai của tướng quân và đang cố về gặp em gái mình. Vậy tạil sao đây là em gái anh? Cô ta là người Darcsen!

-Tôi không nói dối. Isara là em gái của...

-Giơ tay lên!

Alicia xem ra không thể tin Welkin được nữa. Trong khi đó, hai anh em nhà kia chỉ giơ tay lên. Ngược lại, họng súng trên tay Dan từ chĩa thẳng vào Isara giờ đây đang nhắm vào mặt Alicia.

-Là Darcsen thì sao chứ? Chẳng lẽ tướng quân Gunther không có quyền có một đứa con nuôi người Darcsen sao?

-A! Lòi đuôi chuột rồi nhé! – có vẻ là Alicia tin rằng nghi ngờ của mình đã đúng – Từ đầu có phải anh đã sắp xếp mọi chuyện để đi đến nước này không?

'-Vớ vẩn! – Dan thốt lên – Tôi mà đứng sau mọi chuyện thì cô đã mất mạng từ lâu rồi! Tự vệ quèn như cô lẽ nào tôi lại không dám giết chứ?

Hai bên đều giương súng vào nhau, mặt đằng đằng sát khí. Chỉ tội cho Welkin và Isara đứng giữa phải chịu trận.

*BÙM!*

Một tiếng nổ lớn phát ra từ trên mái nhà khiến bên trong rung chuyển làm Alicia đứng không vững đánh rơi cả súng. Cùng lúc đó, có tiếng kính vỡ giòn tan. Nhận thấy có điều bất thường, Isara vội lao tới chộp lấy cây súng trước khi cô tự vệ kịp với tới.

*ĐOÀNG!*

Tưởng rằng đời mình đã chấm hết, Alicia chợt nhận ra rằng cô bé đã bắn một tên lính Đế Quốc thập thò ngoài cửa sổ. Xong, Isara trả súng lại cho Alicia không một chút đắn đo và bảo một điều.

-Chỗ này nói chuyện không tiện, ở nhà kho an toàn hơn nhiều. Phiền cô đi theo được chứ?

Welkin quay sang Dan bảo rằng.

-Ổn rồi, anh đừng dọa cô ấy nữa.

Người bạn đường kia cũng tạm hạ súng.

-À, đúng rồi! Mọi người chờ tôi một lát.

Sẵn khẩu súng trên tay, Dan bước ra hành lang trước để kiểm tra bên ngoài.

*ĐOÀNG!*

Một phát súng bắn qua cửa sổ bên hành lang buộc anh đáp trả lại bằng vài viên đạn hạ gục tên Đế Quốc nhưng không vội mừng được đâu, hắn chỉ là mồi nhử để cho đồng đội xung quanh chạy đến tập trung hỏa lực. Đạn bắn xối xả buộc Dan phải tạm nấp xuống dưới nhưng ngay sau khi vừa yên trong giây lát thì anh phản công ngay. Bốn phát súng liên tục vang lên rất đanh gọn và thêm bốn tên lính Đế Quốc nữa đã nằm rạp trên đất với vũng máu tươi. Tranh thủ lúc này, Dan ra hiệu cho những người phía sau.

-Mau, đến kho đi. Tôi sẽ yểm trợ mọi người!

Alicia bèn dẫn Welkin và Isara đi khỏi hành lang đang tạm yên tĩnh đó trong khi người thanh niên Darcsen căng mắt canh chừng nếu bọn địch kéo đến thêm, tay anh nạp đạn rất nhanh hệt như bản năng. Không có thêm tên quấy nhiễu nào nữa, Dan mới bớt cảnh giác mà trở lại cùng với những người đi trước nay đã ở dưới kho.

Trở lại kho, trông thấy đống súng đạn mình đã bỏ lại ban nãy, anh nhặt chúng lên và đưa cho hai anh em Welkin, nói rằng.

-Chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ còn nhiều phiền phức trước khi rời khỏi Bruhl nên anh em hãy cầm súng để phần nào bớt gánh nặng cho cả tôi lẫn Alicia cũng như tự bảo vệ bản thân nữa.

Nhớ đến súng, Isara bèn nói.

-Em có thứ này muốn cho anh xem.

Cô mở một chiếc hòm nằm ở góc kho, cả ba người kia xúm lại xem và há hốc khi trông thấy cả cơ man toàn là súng đạn. Dan đứng ngây ra và cảm giác mình như một trò đùa với anh em nhà Gunther nhưng việc anh phải làm là kiểm tra xem chỗ súng này còn có thể tin cậy được không. Làm vài thao tác thử trên một khẩu súng trường, anh khỏi Isara.

-Đám này chưa vào viện bảo tàng à?

-Anh thử xem liệu còn bắn được không?

Alicia thì nói thế nhưng Dan không dám chắc. Coi năm sản xuất khắc trên thân kìa, mấy khẩu súng thế này chưa chắc gì bắn được, mà có bắn cũng khó mà nghĩ đến độ tin cậy. Chẳng dám dùng mấy "ông cụ" súng này, Dan quay sang Isara hỏi.

-Còn thứ nào khác trong kho nữa không?

Cô bé mở một chiếc hòm nữa ra, để lộ không biết bao nhiêu là lựu đạn cũ. Cầm lấy một trái, cô bé giới thiệu luôn.

-Hơi cũ tí, nhưng vẫn còn tốt chán.

-Đó có phải là?-kiểu dáng của loại lựu đạn này cũ quá nên mãi một lúc Alicia mới nhận ra.

-Lựu đạn đấy.-Welkin trả lời-Còn sót lại sau cuộc đại chiến trước.

-Chúng vẫn còn có thể sử dụng đấy!

Isara lên tiếng nhắc nhở Welkin, sợ rằng người anh trai thân yêu của mình sẽ gặp chuyện trước những thứ đồ nguy hiểm như vậy. Thành thật mà nói, nếu chứng kiến Welkin từ đầu, xem ra có nói cũng không thừa. Về phần Alicia, xem ra ánh mắt của cô không còn chút nghi hoặc nào còn sót lại. Cô vui vẻ đưa trả lại quyển sổ của Welkin và giới thiệu.

-Tôi là Alicia. Alicia Melchiott.

Không khí trong căn nhà kho trở nên thoải mái hơn nhiều, thậm chí giữa hai bên còn cười đùa vui vẻ khác hẳn ban nãy. Cõ lẽ thấy cuối cùng mọi chuyện cũng ổn thoả, Dan tạm thời thả lỏng người ra, không cần phải chăm chăm đề phòng như ban nãy.

Thế nhưng không được bao lâu…

*ĐÙNG! OÀNH!*

Hai tiếng nổ lớn vang lên và căn nhà rung chuyển một lần nữa. Từ bên ngoài, một loạt những tiếng súng của quân Đế Quốc vang lên ở bốn phía. Rất nhanh, Dan nhoài người ra và chĩa súng bắn trả trong khi từ phía sau Alicia đã ném ra một quả lựu đạn.

*BÙM!*

Một tiếng nổ giòn giã vang lên, khiến cho đối phương buộc phải im tiếng súng. Thứ duy nhất còn sót lại sau vụ nổ là vài cái xác không toàn thây. Quay lại nơi mấy người kia nấp, Dan chợt nghe cái bụng của Welkin đang "biểu tình". Anh bèn đùa.

-Chừng nào quả lựu đạn này sẽ nổ đây để tôi còn biết đường mà chạy?

Anh chàng ấy cười đáp lại.

-Lựu đạn xịt, không nổ đâu.

-Anh dễ mến thật đấy, Welkin.-Alicia quay sang Dan-Xin lỗi cả anh nữa nhé.

Không ngờ là bụng của Dan cũng đang "biểu tình" nốt, Alicia bèn nghĩ ra cách tạ lỗi.

-Vậy sau khi rời khỏi Bruhl tôi sẽ nướng bánh cho hai anh, loại hảo hạng của vùng này luôn.

Mọi người cùng cười phá lên, nhưng mọi chuyện vẫn còn chưa xong xuôi. Lúc này họ phải tính tới việc thoát khỏi căn nhà đang bị đám lính Đế Quốc bao vây này. Lên đạn sẵn sàng, Alicia hỏi cả ba người.

-Sẵn sàng chưa?

-Em có cái này muốn cho mọi người xem. Có phần hơi cồng kềnh, nhưng…

-Isara, chẳng lẽ...-Welkin ngộ ra thứ mà em mình đang nhắc đến.

-Cái gì thế?

Đến một vật to lớn được phủ bạt nằm giữa kho, Isara kéo mạnh tấm che xuống và để lộ ra một thứ.

Nòng pháo, bánh xích, bọc giáp...cả một chiếc xe tăng sao?

-Nó còn chạy được không?-sau phút sửng sốt, Alicia hỏi Isara.

-Đương nhiên vẫn còn tốt.-cô bé kia đáp ngay.

-Tôi chưa thấy chiếc xe tăng như thế này bao giờ cả.

-Vì nó là mẫu đầu tiên và duy nhất. Bố ruột và bố nuôi của em đã quyết định chế tạo ra một chiếc xe tăng vượt trội hơn tất cả những mẫu cũ.

-Bố ruột của cô?

-Bố ruột của em là người Darcsen. Chiếc xe tăng này chính là "Edelweiss".

"Edelwiess – tức 'Màu trắng quý phái' - là tên của một loài hoa. Tuy nhiên tiếng pháo cối bên ngoài không cho phép tất cả dây dưa thêm, Alicia bèn vào vấn đề.

-Cô lái nó được không?

-Em đã được huấn luyện kỹ càng từ khi còn học trong trường rồi.

-Còn đạn dược?

-Đã sẵn sàng.

-Thế còn xăng?

-Đủ Ragnoline để chạy trong nửa ngày.

Hai cô gái nói chuyện với nhau đến nỗi Welkin cũng phải ngây ra.

-Có chắc là hai người mới gặp nhau không đấy?

Thời gian không còn nhiều nữa, Isara giục.

-Nào, lên xe thôi.

Khoang lái của chiếc xe tăng này rộng đủ cho cả Alicia và Dan đứng được. Mọi việc đã chuẩn bị xong, Isara nổ máy.

*RẦM!*

Sau khi tung nát cảnh cửa kho, xích xe mới thực sự nếm mùi mặt đất. Đám lính Đế Quốc í ới gọi nhau khi nhìn thấy cả khối thép khổng lồ đang lao tới. Súng trường, tiểu liên không là gì trước con quái vật bọc thép đó. Ngồi trên ghế xạ thủ, Welkin bóp cò.

*ĐÙNG!*

Dù chỉ bắn xuống đất không nhắm vào ai hết, viên đạn vẫn thổi tung đất cát lên, đủ dày để che mắt đối phương để cho chiếc Edelweiss nhanh chóng phóng qua không vấn đề gì. Thoát được khỏi vòng vậy, Dan và Alicia thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Anh chàng quay sang nói.

-Phải về căn cứ báo cáo tình hình ngay.

-Đúng vậy – cô tự vệ gật đầu – cứ lái xe đi, tôi sẽ chỉ đường cho cô.

-Vâng ạ.

Sau vài phút, chiếc xe tăng cuối cùng cũng đến được căn cứ quân tự vệ, nơi mà Welkin và Dan vừa mới trốn ra cách đây không lâu, trước những ánh mắt đầy ngỡ ngàng. Hoặc là vì họ đang thấy hai tù binh vừa mới bắt được ban nãy giờ lại đường hoàng đi vào, hoặc là do chiếc xe tăng to lớn mà họ chưa từng thấy bao giờ. Sau một hồi giải thích từ đầu đến cuối, ai cũng ngạc nhiên khi được gặp mặt hai người con của Tướng quân Gunther lừng danh, đặc biệt họ càng khó tin khi biết cô gái Darcsen kia là con gái nuôi của vị tướng. Nghe Alicia báo cáo tình hình xong, một người đàn ông trung niên gầy được các tự vệ gọi là "chỉ huy phó" lên giọng quở trách.

-Cháu có biết là làm thế không khác gì dẫn bọn Đế Quốc tới tận đây không? Nếu tự vệ nào mà cũng như cháu thì thật là…

Alicia có vẻ không phục, cô lên tiếng phản đối.

-Quân Đế Quốc vẫn còn đang choáng váng trước sự xuất hiện của chiếc xe tăng này, chắc chắn chúng sẽ tìm cách bám theo để trả đũa, hòng giữ thể diện . Vì vậy, tự vệ chúng ta nên cố thủ bảo vệ cho người dân được sơ tán an toàn. Trước sau gì thì chúng cũng sẽ tràn vào đây, vì vậy nên cháu nghĩ không còn sự lựa chọn nào hay hơn được đâu ạ.

Các tự vệ nhìn nhau với tâm trạng có phần lo lắng trước đề xuất này, bởi họ chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình có thể cố thủ chống lại một kẻ thù sừng sở như Đế Quốc. Tuy nhiên, vẻ mặt của Alicia như thể quả quyết rằng mọi chuyện sẽ như dự tính của cô. Tuy nhiên, quyết định đưa ra thì lại …

-Thay mặt chỉ huy Laarken, ta tạm thời đảm nhiệm chức chỉ huy. Có ai phản đối gì không?

Đáp lại chỉ có sự im lặng, tựa như thay cho sự đồng tình của mọi người. Người phó chỉ huy cùng tất cả mọi người có mặt ở đó đi tới nhà kho. Đằng sau cánh cửa to lớn là hai chiếc xe tăng, nhỏ hơn nhiều so với Edelweiss. Chưa hết, trông hai chiếc xe cũ kỹ đến thảm hại, màu sơn đã tróc hết, chỉ còn lại mỗi một màu nâu rỉ sắt. Tuy nhiên, trông chỉ huy phó khá tự tin với chúng.

-Đây là những gì chúng ta có được từ sau cuộc Đại chiến thứ nhất kết thúc. Tuy có hơi cũ kỹ nhưng chỉ cần sửa chữa là đảm bảo ta sẽ không phải sợ bọn Đế Quốc.

Vừa nhìn tay đó bốc phét, Dan quay sang hỏi nhỏ Isara.

-Em nghĩ hai chiếc xe tăng này có thể chạy được không?

Mặc cho vẻ mặt đầy tự tin của chỉ huy tạm quyền, cô bé khẽ trả lời lại.

-Phải đại tu toàn diện lại. Nếu như chỉ sửa chữa qua loa thì em không tin là chúng có thể chạy được lâu đâu.

Được một lát thì Welkin hỏi chỉ huy.

-Khi nào chúng ta sẽ rút lui?

Alicia trố mắt nhìn anh chàng đó bởi không dám tin vào tai mình. Câu hỏi đó trông như đã khiến chỉ huy phó phật ý, ông ta hỏi lại.

-Ý cậu là ta nên trốn chạy như lũ hèn sao?

-Tôi không quan tâm hèn hay sao cả, nhưng tôi thấy rút lui là điều khó tránh khỏi.

-Này con trai,-chỉ huy phó hỏi Welkin-cậu đã từng ra trận chưa?

-Chưa ạ.-anh bạn trẻ lắc đầu

-Thế sao?-ông ta trông có vẻ khinh thường-Ta đã tham gia dân quân suốt cả cuộc Đại chiến lần thứ nhất.

Nói cách khác, thái độ kiêu ngạo như thế này đồng nghĩa với việc ông ta không xem Welkin là cái đinh gì. Tuy nhiên, anh chàng ra vẻ cương quyết, không chịu lùi bước. Sau một hồi quyết định, chỉ huy phó mới nói tiếp.

-Ta sẽ quyết định sau. Còn cậu thì cẩn thận chân cẳng đó, đừng có mà làm vướng đường người khác.

-Nhưng mà,-Alicia cố gắng vớt vát cho hai anh em nhà Gunther-Welkin và Isara có thể lái Edelweiss ạ.

-Cháu nói là cho những tên mũi xanh hèn nhát này ra trận ư?-ông ta cuối cùng cũng lộ rõ thái độ mà Dan đã nghi ngờ từ trước-Bọn chúng chỉ giỏi bắn vào lưng của chúng ta mà thôi. Ta sẽ cho bọn Đế Quốc nếm mùi của người Gallia, hãy chuẩn bị xe tăng đi!

Rồi ông ta cùng các tự vệ rời đi để chuẩn bị cho một trận đánh không thể tránh khỏi. Tuy nhiên, Dan cũng kịp xung phong.

-Tôi có tám năm làm lính đánh thuê, tôi có thể chiến đấu bên các ông!

-Cậu nghĩ ngôi làng nhỏ bé này là cơ hội làm ăn đấy sao?-ông ta cũng tỏ ra không đoái hoài gì đến-Bruhl không có tiền để trả cho bọn không có Tổ quốc như cậu đâu, vả lại cậu còn là một Darcsen nữa.

Dan quả quyết.

-Tôi sẽ không lấy một xu để giúp các ông, bởi trước khi tôi trở thành một lính đánh thuê, tôi đã từng là công dân của Gallia.

"Hansen cũng là anh hùng người Darcsen trong đại chiến trước đấy ạ." vài tự vệ rỉ tai cấp trên và chỉ huy phó cũng tạm thay đổi quyết định.

-Để xem cậu có thể cầm súng ra sao ngoài chiến lũy đã.

Thế là Dan tạm thời chia tay những người quen cũ để ra vị trí chiến đấu.

...

HỒI 3: CUỘC CHIẾN VÌ BRUHL

(Thêm gore, thêm khốc liệt, thêm kịch tính, còn mọi thứ nhìn chung là ổn, có gì sửa lại 1 thể cho bản sau)

Trong làng Bruhl, tiếng pháo của quân Đế Quốc đã mở màn trận đánh. Trên các chiến lũy dựng sẵn, tự vệ nổ súng chống trả đợt tấn công từ phía quân địch. Hỏa lực hai bên khác nhau rõ rệt, các tự vệ non kinh nghiệm lại thiếu vũ khí tốt nên chiến đấu không hiệu quả và bắt đầu có thương vong. Chỉ riêng Dan trốn trong phố từ đầu cùng toán tự vệ của mình, anh chờ lúc quân Đế Quốc chạy qua thì xông ra với con dao vừa tìm được trong nhà dân.

*PHẬP!*

Đâm vào lưng mục tiêu, anh biến tên lính đó thành lá chắn sống và dùng tiểu liên của hắn hạ gục những tên phía trước. Ra hiệu cho các tự vệ bắn yểm trợ, Dan chạy đến chỗ những xác chết và tiếp tục thu lượm súng đạn của chúng. Rất nhanh, người lính đó đã gom sạch súng ống và đạn dược đủ trang bị cho anh và nhiều người khác bên cạnh khẩu súng trường sẵn có. Trong môi trường này thì tiểu liên rất đắc dụng, Dan không quên hướng dẫn các tự vệ theo sát mình.

-Đừng có vãi đạn lung tung, ngắm bắn cho thật kỹ vào. Từ ngực trở lên, đảm bảo mọi kẻ địch không quá 200 bước có cái gọi là sự may mắn.

"Rõ!" dưới quyền một người có kinh nghiệm tác chiến như Dan các tự vệ có thêm niềm tin chiến đấu. Một người khỏe chạy nhanh đem súng đạn về cho các đồng đội đang cố thủ ở chiến lũy đồng thời bổ sung lực lượng luôn, những tự vệ còn lại nghe chỉ thị của Dan.

-Theo sát tôi, một tốp hai người khi sang bên kia tấn công vào mạn phải. Tránh giáp mặt với xe tăng của Đế Quốc, ta phải đẩy lùi cánh quân tấn công chiến lũy trước. Rõ chưa?

Các tự vệ đều nghe rõ và nhiệm vụ đột kích bắt đầu. Băng qua mấy con phố nhỏ, Dan cùng các đồng đội vừa đến nơi thì chiếc xe tăng của Đế Quốc đã trờ tới.

*ĐOÀNG!*

Nó bắn một viên mà tiếng nổ làm đinh tai những người bên ngoài. Lệnh cho đồng đội nấp vào, chờ khi lính Đế Quốc đi theo xe tăng vừa xuất hiện thì anh cũng giương súng chào bọn chúng.

*RATATA!*

Sau vài loạt đạn đám lính bên phải xe tăng đã bị bắn hạ. Không để con quái vật thép kia đe dọa các đồng đội, Dan chạy vòng ra sau và nhằm ngay bộ tản nhiệt lòi ra mà nã đạn. *BÙM!* một tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa nhưng nó đã khiến cho chiếc xe tăng của Đế Quốc không thể tiếp tục chiến đấu được nữa. Mượn xác xe làm chỗ nấp, Dan cùng các đồng đội trở về chiến lũy để báo cáo, lúc đó nơi ấy cũng đầy xác chết và những người bị thương chưa kịp chuyển đi.

-Không thể tấn công xe tăng chúng mãi như thế được, sẽ thiệt hại cho người của chúng ta.

Chỉ huy phó thật may mắn vì đến lúc này ông ta vẫn còn lành lặn trong khi phần lớn chiến lũy đều đã hy sinh và bị thương. *ĐOÀNG!* tiếng đại bác của xe tăng Đế Quốc nổ rít tai chỉ huy phó cùng toán tự vệ do Dan chỉ huy giục ông ta phải lựa chọn. Trông thấy một người đồng đội xấu số bị bánh xích xe tăng cán qua người chết trong đau đớn, ông nghiến răng đầy bất lực.

-Tức thật. Giá mà ta cũng có xe tăng.

Chợt nhớ ở căn cứ còn hai chiếc xe tăng cũ, ông ta bèn ra lệnh.

-Rút lui!-nhưng chỉ vào mặt Dan giao một nhiệm vụ khác-Cậu phải ở lại để cầm chân bọn Đế Quốc.

-Ông điên à?-Dan trố mắt kinh ngạc-Ở lại lúc này là tự sát đấy!

-Thế cậu muốn tất cả rút lui để rồi chịu chết sao?

Xong, chỉ huy phó cùng vài tự vệ còn sống rút về chỉ để lại Dan cùng một số đồng đội dám ở lại bên anh. "Làm sao đây, anh bạn?" một người hỏi, buộc Dan phải có một quyết định khó khăn.

-Rút lui! Sâu vào trong các ngõ hẻm của làng để làm rối trí bọn Đế Quốc rồi ta sẽ rút về căn cứ!

"Nghe rõ!" toàn đội đồng thanh và cùng Dan thực hiện kế hoạch, trong tình huống này chỉ cần một người có kinh nghiệm dẫn dắt để bảo toàn tính mạng thì việc có là người Darcsen hay không chả còn quan trọng nữa. Các tự vệ rút sâu vào những vị trí mà xe tăng của Đế Quốc không thể đến hoặc bắn tới được và tỉa dần từng tốp địch rời rạc, chiến thuật này coi bộ hiệu quả hơn việc lập chiến lũy cố thủ để rồi chịu chết như ban nãy. Dọc đường rút lui, Dan trông thấy nhiều toán tự vệ vẫn còn cố sống cố chết bám trụ lấy chiến lũy. *KABOOM!* một tiếng nổ vang lên thổi bay cả đống bao cát và máu thịt, xương cốt, phủ tạng,...tất cả đều văng tung tóe ra khắp mặt đường. Chờ cho xe tăng của Đế Quốc vượt qua chiến lũy, Dan cùng các đồng đội nổ súng diệt đám lính bọc hậu và tranh thủ trốn thoát qua bên kia con phố. *BÙM!*, pháo của xe tăng đã không theo kịp những thành viên trong biệt đội nên chỉ bắn bừa vào bức tường của ngôi nhà gần đấy và tạo ra một ít gạch đá vương vãi. Vừa chiến đấu, Dan không quên thu nhặt thêm đạn dược từ quân Đế Quốc, vũ khí cướp được của chúng nên cũng tương đối dồi dào thậm chí anh cùng các đồng đội đã giắt đầy quanh thắt lưng mấy quả lựu đạn. Tuy nhiên đạn dược nhiều mà quân số ít ỏi cũng không thể nào phát huy tối đa tác dụng, nhưng đội của Dan cũng khiến bọn Đế Quốc vì sợ mai phục nên không dám thọc sâu vào Bruhl, việc một tên tự vệ với tiểu liên có thể bắn cháy xe tăng đã buộc chúng phải tiến quân cẩn thận hơn và tạo điều kiện cho toán tấn công của Dan rút lui về an toàn.

Tại căn cứ, tình hình rất thê thảm với người bị thương nằm ngồi la liệt trong xưởng, còn máu thì đã ướt đẫm cả tấm ga trải trong kho lúa; với chiến sự lúc này rất có khả năng nếu thêm người nữa thì điều kiện chữa trị sẽ ngày một tồi tệ hơn; nhìn những vết thương đang có dấu hiệu muốn nhiễm trùng kia là có thể hiểu. Trông thấy Dan cùng các tự vệ cuối cùng trở về, chỉ huy phó ngạc nhiên rồi sau đó tức giận quát.

-Chẳng phải tôi đã bảo cậu phải ở lại rồi sao?

Dan đưa ra lý do cho quyết định của mình rất quả quyết.

-Chúng ta không có súng chống tăng! Bọn Đế Quốc thì lại đem một đội quân lớn có nhiều xe tăng yểm trợ, nếu ở lại thì dù có tìm cách hạ hết bọn chúng thì tôi không đảm bảo một ai có thể sống sót trở về đâu! Vả lại, chúng tôi đã hạ hai chiếc của chúng, chắc chắn rằng chúng sẽ tạm thời chùn chân, giờ nếu ta có thể dùng Edelweiss để phản công thì...

-Thôi đủ rồi!-chỉ huy phó cắt lời-Ta đã biết là từ đầu không thể tin vào một Darcsen như cậu được mà. Bọn ta cũng không cần sự giúp đỡ của cậu nữa!

Ông ta đùng đùng ngồi vào chiếc xe tăng cũ kỹ mặc cho Isara liên tục cảnh báo về độ tin cậy của máy móc, ông bỏ ngoài tai hết cả. Chiếc xe tăng đó rời khỏi nhà kho để tiến vào chiến trường, lo cho mạng sống của những người đang cầm lái Isara bèn nhờ Dan.

-Anh phải ngăn ông ta lại ngay. Với chiếc xe tăng như thế thì họ sẽ chết mất!

Dù sao thì cũng phải quay trở lại cái chảo lửa kia, Dan bảo với các đồng đội đã sát cánh bên anh từ đầu cuộc chiến - chưa hề mất hay bị thương dù chỉ một người.

-Ai không còn sức chiến đấu nữa thì có thể nghỉ ngơi, hãy giữ lại súng đạn để bảo vệ căn cứ nếu bọn Đế Quốc mò đến.-anh chợt quay sang Isara-Còn em, mau báo cho anh của em và Alicia việc này ngay.

Isara chạy lên nhà trên để làm việc đó trong khi Dan cùng các tự vệ một lần nữa quay vào trong làng. Chạy bở cả hơi mới thấy được chiếc tăng của chỉ huy phó, thấy xác xe của Đế Quốc chắc hẳn ông ta vừa lập công rồi. Tuy nhiên Dan không dám tin vào chiếc xe tăng đó nên bảo các đồng đội đừng bám theo sát mà chỉ bắn cầm chừng tiêu hao sinh lực của bộ binh mà thôi.

*KREECH!*

Quả nhiên chạy thêm được một quãng thì chiếc xe tăng của tự vệ chết máy ngừng hẳn, Dan đã đoán đúng khi không đến gần hỗ trợ cho chỉ huy phó. Được một lát thì Welkin và Alicia đến nơi, vài người muốn ứng cứu cho cấp trên nhưng con trai của tướng Gunther đã ngăn lại.

-Không được. Có gì đó không ổn.

*BÙM!*

Đúng như Welkin nói, một chiếc xe tăng khác của Đế Quốc đã xuất hiện và kết liễu kẻ địch bất động, giết luôn cả chỉ huy phó cùng tổ xe của mình bên trong. Bàng hoàng trước cảnh tượng đó, Alicia phải nhờ có Dan vỗ vai mới định thần lại. Mọi người bàn khẩn.

-Chúng ta chỉ còn phương án của Welkin thôi. Tất cả rút về, hỗ trợ cho những người bị thương.

Từ giờ theo luật bất thành văn thì Dan với kinh nghiệm chiến đấu sẽ tạm thời đảm nhận chức chỉ huy, mọi người lập tức thực thi mệnh lệnh và nhanh chóng đưa những người bị thương đến nơi an toàn. Thế trận đã hoàn toàn nghiêng về phía Đế Quốc, những tự vệ còn sống sót phải rút trở về căn cứ để lại đằng sau những ngôi nhà cháy rụi, những chiến lũy tan hoang, những đống gạch vụn và biết bao xác chết là kết quả của cuộc giao tranh mà nhiều người không hề toàn vẹn.

Con đường rút lui của cánh tự vệ cũng không suông sẻ gì với hỏa lực của Đế Quốc xuất hiện khắp nơi. Vừa phải yểm trợ cho Welkin và Alicia rút lui an toàn mà còn phải vừa cứu những người bị thương nằm la liệt hoặc chờ chết bên cạnh những chiến lũy vẫn chưa bị san phẳng bởi bánh xích xe tăng. Nhiều người tuy đã cứu được nhưng vì mất máu quá nhiều nên cũng không qua khỏi trên đường rút lui, xác họ đánh phải bị bỏ lại giữa chiến trường dù rằng đây có thể là một hành động tàn nhẫn đến mức Alicia phải thốt lên.

-Sao anh lại để họ nằm lại đó? Họ từng là đồng đội của chúng ta mà.

-Chúng ta không thể đem theo thi thể của họ được, hoặc không là tất cả chúng ta cũng sẽ chịu chung số phận với họ!

Bỏ mặc thi thể của đồng đội lại giữa chiến trường quả thật là sự lựa chọn quá độc ác nhưng trong tình thế phải rút lui gấp thì nếu còn chần chừ thì sẽ có thêm người hy sinh nữa. Vừa rút đi, nhìn thấy những cái xác đang nằm sóng soài trên nền đất, một vài cái bị bánh xích vô tình của kẻ địch cán qua và trở thành đống thịt máu bầy nhầy, Alicia không thể kìm nén được sự căm thù nhưng phải bất lực trước tình cảnh hiện tại.

...

HỒI 4: RÚT LUI

Tại căn cứ, tiếng kêu rên của thương binh không dứt trong khi nữ tự vệ tóc vàng đảm trách việc cứu chữa rất lo lắng với tình hình hiện tại.

-Alicia, thuốc men đã hết sạch rồi! Phải làm sao bây giờ?

-Chúng ta thương vong nặng quá.-Alicia phải cay đắng thừa nhận-Gần mười người hy sinh và ít nhất hai mươi người bị thương.

-Nguy rồi!-có tiếng của Jann-Bọn Đế Quốc đã ở cả Cổng Tây và Cổng Bắc!

Tình huống bắt đầu tuyệt vọng khiến cho Alicia mất tinh thần, vài tự vệ trong đội của Dan định liều mạng trở lại nhưng đội trưởng của họ đã kiên quyết bác bỏ.

-Không được! Một khi tôi vẫn còn sống thì không ai được phép liều mạng ra chọi tay đôi với bọn Đế Quốc!

Tình thế ngày một nguy khốn, tinh thần của mọi người xuống đến mức chưa từng thấy. Nhưng rồi, một chiếc xe chạy tới với một người đàn ông khoác khăn hiệu của tự vệ bước xuống. Cả Alicia cùng nữ quân y mừng rỡ.

-Chỉ huy!

-Ông Laarken!

Bước xuống xe, chỉ huy của đội tự vệ có lời khen cho các đồng đội của mình.

-Các cháu làm tốt lắm. Việc sơ tán đã hoàn thành, tất cả người dân đều bình an vô sự.

Vậy là mục tiêu chủ yếu đã hoàn thành, mọi người đều nhẹ nhõm hẳn ra. Alicia hỏi lại.

-Thế còn quân đội ạ?

-Đã có lệnh xuất quân rồi.-chỉ huy tự vệ đáp-Họ sẽ nhanh chóng đến đây. Nhưng mà...

Ông không cầm lòng được khi trông thấy những đồng đội bị thương của mình.

-...có lẽ ta đến hơi trễ, nhưng tự vệ đã hoàn thành xuất sắc nhiệm vụ.

-Tức là việc còn lại của chúng ta là rút lui.

Các tự vệ ngạc nhiên trước sự bình thản đến kỳ lạ của Welkin. "Không phải sao?", anh bạn ấy hỏi lại.

Kế hoạch rút lui của nhà sinh vật học cũng hơi dị thường khi mà dùng đến chiếc tăng Edelweiss. Với cả Alicia bên trong, cô bảo với chỉ huy.

-Ông Laarken. Bọn cháu chỉ có thể cầm chân địch trong nửa tiếng thôi.

-Thế là đủ rồi.-chỉ huy quân tự vệ đáp-Lấy lầm tiếc, nhưng ta trông cậy vào các cháu đấy!

-Vâng ạ!-Alicia trông rất tự tin.

Rồi chiếc tăng kỳ lạ ấy lăn bánh vào cuộc. Còn lại Dan cùng các tự vệ trang bị toàn vũ khí cướp được từ Đế Quốc, ông Laarken hỏi.

-Còn cậu, chàng trai trẻ. Cậu đã cùng người của chúng tôi chiến đấu rất dũng cảm vì ngôi làng nhỏ bé này. Thế cậu tên gì?

-Tên cháu...-Dan bỗng dưng có gì đó không vui khi phải nhắc lại nguyên tên họ-...Dan Hansen.

-Là con trai của trung sĩ Hansen lừng danh trong Đại chiến lần thứ nhất sao?-vị chỉ huy này rõ ràng tử tế hơn cả người thuộc cấp quá cố của mình-Thôi được rồi. Cậu và các tự vệ ưu tú xứng đáng được nghỉ ngơi, nếu thêm người lúc này sẽ lại vướng tay chân bọn trẻ đi trước. Hãy ở lại và cảnh giới để chúng tôi có thể di chuyển thương binh, cậu làm được không?

Nghe thấy nhiệm vụ, Dan tươi tỉnh hẳn ra và hô to.

-Tuân lệnh!

Xong, anh quay sang các đồng đội.

-Những ai mệt rồi có thể chuyển sang phụ đưa thương binh lên xe, người khỏe hãy chia ra các vị trí và canh xem liệu có động tĩnh của bọn Đế Quốc quanh đây không.

"Nghe rõ!" những người tự vệ dưới sự chỉ huy của Dan bắt đầu làm nhiệm vụ được phân công trong khi anh cùng nữ quân y và vài đồng đội khác đưa người bị thương lên xe. Chợt nhớ lại chuyện cũ, trong lúc cùng cô gái khiêng một thương binh bị què chân Dan châm chọc.

-Cô tinh mắt thật đấy, Susie ạ! Welkin vẽ cá còn tôi ngồi bên cạnh để xem thì cô lại bảo rằng bọn tôi là gián điệp.

Nhớ chuyện đó, cô gái bối rối làm vuột tay báo hại người thương binh hạ thổ một cú đau điếng. Đưa cái của nợ đang cằn nhằn ấy lên xe xong, Susie mới có thể nói.

-Tôi...tôi xin lỗi! Chỉ tại...chỉ tại tôi sơ suất quá.-cô cúi đầu xin lỗi những mấy cái-Mong anh tha lỗi cho tôi.

Dan khoát tay cười xòa.

-Chiến tranh mà. Với lại cô biết báo động cho Alicia để tìm cách khống chế đối tượng khả nghi không phải là đáng khen rồi đấy sao? Thêm nữa...

Anh nhìn những người tự vệ bị thương đang được chuyển ra khỏi vùng chiến sự một lúc rồi quay lại.

-Cô tuy trông nhát gan và không cầm nổi cây súng nhưng đã cứu chữa cho các thương binh rất tốt. Nếu không có cô, hẳn số người hy sinh sẽ còn phải cao hơn nhiều đấy.

*BÙM!*

Đằng xa có cột khói bốc lên cùng tiếng nổ lớn, hẳn là chiếc Edelweiss đã vào cuộc rồi. Còn công việc phải làm, Dan giục Susie.

-Còn vài người nữa thôi, ta làm nhanh nào.

-Vâ...vâng ạ.

Hai người trở lại công việc dìu thương binh lên xe. Người cuối cùng vừa lên xe an toàn thì một tự vệ thuộc đội của Dan chạy về báo cáo.

-Đội trưởng, bọn Đế Quốc đã xuất hiện rồi!

*ĐOÀNG!*

Một phát súng từ phía sau trúng vào vai khiến ông ta ngã quỵ xuống. Bảo vệ đồng đội, Dan lập tức xông ra trước rút súng bắn trả hạ gục ngay tên địch và quay lại bảo Susie.

-Kiểm tra vết thương cho anh ta mau!

Nghe nhiều tiếng súng dồn dập gần đấy, cô tự vệ sợ hoảng, chưa bao giờ cảnh bắn giết lại quá gần mình như thế này. Nhưng mà người bị thương đằng kia, cô không thể bỏ mặc ông ta được bèn dồn toàn bộ sự can đảm chạy đến dìu vào trong chiếc xe cuối cùng. Kiểm tra vết thương thấy đạn xuyên qua vai nhưng bị chảy máu, Susie bối rối vì không biết lấy đâu bông băng để cầm máu. Chợt nhớ ra một thứ, cô gái cho tay vào túi và lấy ra một chiếc khăn tay lụa có thêu hoa văn rất đẹp. Lúc này, cô đã có một ý.

Đám lính của Đế Quốc đã tạm thời bị đánh lui bởi hỏa lực của Dan cùng các đồng đội, anh giục những người còn lại bên ngoài lẫn tài xế.

-Chạy mau đi!

Bản thân chàng thanh niên ấy cũng cầm cự lại đôi chút để mở đường cho đồng đội lên xe và cùng các thương binh rời làng an toàn. Còn chiếc cuối cùng đang đợi anh thôi, Dan vừa quay lưng chạy về thì trông thấy Susie thét lên.

-Nguy hiểm!

*ĐOÀNG!*

Nghe tiếng súng, Dan nằm rạp xuống ngay và viên đạn bay sượt bắn thủng cả tấm bạt che trên nóc xe. Rất nhanh, Susie với khẩu súng trường bên cạnh mình và bắn trả diệt gọn tên lính Đế Quốc đó ngay tức khắc. Đứng dậy sau phát đạn hú vía, Dan chui ngay vào xe và thấy cô quân y đang bị sốc nặng đến nỗi đánh rơi cả súng. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Susie cảm thấy đôi tay mình đã nhuốm máu kẻ thù và cô ngất vào lòng Dan sau đó. Kẻ địch tới thêm đằng xa, người thanh niên bảo phía trước.

-Hết người rồi. Rút thôi!

Nhờ các thương binh đưa Susie ra sau cho an toàn, Dan bắn kìm chân địch trong khi bác tài đạp ga đưa chiếc xe chạy khỏi nơi này càng nhanh càng tốt. Khi đã xa khỏi vùng chiến sự và trong xe có những mấy băng tiểu liên rỗng, người lính đánh thuê đã có thể thở phào nhẹ nhõm rồi, phần còn lại anh tin rằng chiếc Edelweiss sẽ trở về được nguyên vẹn. Nghĩ đến người đồng đội bị thương ban nãy cũng đã cố sức cầm súng bắn ra để hỗ trợ, Dan hỏi.

-Vết thương ra sao rồi?

Ông tự vệ ấy vạch áo ra cho xem vết đạn bắn - nó đã được cố định và cầm máu rất cẩn thận bởi lớp băng làm từ vải lụa và nói.

-Cô bé đã xé chiếc khăn của mình ra để cầm máu và băng lại cho tôi. Ơn trời là nó không quá nghiêm trọng!

"Thế thì tốt quá!" lòng Dan nhẹ thêm một chút nữa. Chiếc xe chạy ra khỏi Bruhl để đến chỗ những chiếc chạy phía trước, một lúc sau họ đã đến nơi quân đội Gallia đang hành quân với xe tăng và binh lính chờ sẵn. "An toàn rồi!", Dan thầm nghĩ và rời khỏi xe để trông về ngôi làng với nhiều cột khói đen ngòm bốc lên. Ở đằng xa, anh có thể nghe thấy ông Laarken đang nói chuyện với trung đoàn trưởng của lực lượng ứng cứu.

-Anh định bỏ Bruhl như vậy sao?

Dan cũng không bất ngờ lắm trước động thái này của quân đội. Nếu tại Bruhl có xảy ra giao tranh trước một lực lượng áp đảo như trên thì ở lại chiến đấu với bọn Đế Quốc không phải một ý kiến hay. Hoàng hôn bắt đầu buông xuống, chợt Dan nghe tiếng của hai tự vệ nhí.

-Alicia!

Anh quay lại thì quả nhiên chiếc tăng Edelweiss đã trở về nguyên vẹn. Nghe tin bạn đã về nên Susie cũng ra khỏi xe để xem thử và khỏi nói cô mừng rỡ như thế nào rồi. Nhưng mà, phải bỏ quê hương lại phía sau đã khiến cho niềm vui ấy không trọn vẹn, cô báo với mọi người tin này. Dan cũng đã đến và nói.

-Tuy chúng ta không giữ được Bruhl nhưng quan trọng là mọi người đã được sơ tán. Tôi tin là vào một lúc thích hợp, chúng ta sẽ giành lại nó.

Lời của anh rất chí lý nhưng vào lúc nào thì vẫn chưa thể biết được. Ngọn đồi nơi cả năm người đang đứng mọc rất nhiều hoa bồ công anh và cơn gió thổi qua đã đưa những hạt giống của nó bay đi rất xa. Có vẻ như Alicia rất thích loài hoa này nên cô mượn nó để gửi gắm hy vọng của mình.

-Dù là thế...nhưng một ngày nào đó những bông hoa ấy sẽ lại nở rộ, Susie ạ.

Vì cũng phần nào thuộc chuyên ngành mà mình theo học nên Welkin cũng có mặt để lý giải.

-Vòng tuần hoàn của sự sống và thế giới luôn tiếp tục chuyển đổi. Dù những đóa bồ công anh đã héo tàn để cho những hạt giống bay đi và sinh sôi nảy nở. Muôn loài trong tự nhiên cũng vậy, muốn sinh tồn thì phải đấu tranh và con người cũng không phải ngoại lệ. Tuy nhiên thế giới này không chỉ có chiến tranh, mà phải có một cách để tất cả cùng nhau tồn tại và phát triển thịnh vượng.

-Cùng nhau ư?-Alicia hỏi.

-Tôi đang đi tìm con đường ấy.

Con đường mà Welkin tìm kiếm nó có vẻ xa rời thực tại chiến tranh lúc này đây nhưng về khát vọng hòa bình muôn thuở không thể không khiến những người bên cạnh suy nghĩ. Alicia nêu ra một ý.

-Tôi đang nghĩ về việc gia nhập dân quân.

-Tại sao chứ?-Susie giật mình-Chúng ta có thể trốn đi mà!

Alicia vẫn quả quyết.

-Tớ đã quyết định sẽ làm điều mình có thể.

-Vậy là phải chiến đấu sao?

-Để kết thúc chiến tranh, tớ sẽ trở về một lần nữa. Tớ sẽ trở về Bruhl khi hoa bồ công anh nở rộ.

Xong, Alicia chào ngôi làng như cách của một người lính và tiếp tục.

-Những người đã ngã xuống, tôi sẽ không để sự hy sinh của mọi người là vô ích đâu.

Tiếp bước cô, Welkin, Isara, Susie rồi đến Dan cùng chào những vong linh của trận chiến vừa qua và hoàng hôn ngày một xuống dần. Sau phút nghiêm trang đó, Alicia quay sang Dan hỏi.

-Dan này, Bruhl sẽ không bao giờ quên sự quả cảm và hy sinh của anh cho ngày hôm nay. Thế sau trận chiến, anh sẽ đi đâu?

-Đi đâu ư?-Dan chép miệng tựa như một thói quen-Lính đánh thuê như tôi không hề có một nơi nào gọi là "nhà". Tôi chẳng rõ mình sẽ đi đâu nữa. Nhưng mà...-anh ngừng lại một lúc-...tôi đã thấy quá nhiều người phải hy sinh rồi, vì vậy trách nhiệm của tôi là phải nhanh chóng kết thúc cuộc chiến tranh vô nghĩa này để bớt xương máu của những người nằm xuống.

-Vậy là anh?

Trước câu hỏi bỏ ngõ ấy, người lính đánh thuê gật gù.

-Tôi sẽ là một người lính thật sự.


	2. Chapter 2

TẬP 2: TIỂU ĐỘI 7, TẬP HỢP!

HỒI 1: SỰ BẤT TÍN

Randgriz, thủ đô của Gallia.

Trên đại lộ, những dòng người sơ tán đang lục tục kéo về thủ đô của Công quốc Gallia nhỏ bé này hòng tìm kiếm sự che chở từ chính phủ và quân đội. Đằng sau những bức tường lớn ngăn cách với thế giới bên ngoài là chốn phồn hoa đô hội vào loại bậc nhất của Châu Âu, chỉ tiếc rằng không khí căng thẳng của chiến tranh đã làm cho tâm trí người dân giờ hệt như một thùng thuốc súng có thể nổ tung vào bất cứ lúc nào chỉ cần một tác động nhỏ.

Dân tị nạn thì được phân ra thành từng loại và sống ở những khu tập trung khác nhau có chia hạng rõ rệt tùy theo địa vị và tài sản của họ, ngân hàng trung ương của Gallia nắm hết tất cả thông tin trong lòng bàn tay. Dân giàu có thì được sống ở những khu nhà sang trọng hoặc khách sạn, trung lưu thì sống trong các trại tập trung xung quanh còn dân nghèo thì phải tự lo liệu lấy những gì mình có thể che nắng che mưa được nên nơi tập trung họ chỉ là một bãi đất trống lớn ở xa khu dành cho giới thượng lưu và toàn lều bạt lụp xụp.

Chiến tranh đè nặng lên tâm trí tất cả những người sinh sống ở Randgriz lẫn nạn dân nhưng cũng có một số bộ phận là những tay quý tộc hoặc trưởng giả lại rất tự tin vào khả năng ứng phó của quân đội Gallia hoặc chí ít là nếu bọn Đế Quốc có kéo đến đây thì họ vẫn có đường thoát thân an toàn cùng với gia đình và tài sản của mình nên thản nhiên dong xe trên những con phố sang trọng và ăn chơi đàn đúm theo cách của "thượng lưu".

Tại đồn Amatriain - đại bản doanh của quân đội Gallia tại thủ đô này - những tân binh của cả hai thứ quân: chính quy và dân quân; đang được điểm danh. Những con người đến từ mọi miền đất nước nhưng cùng một ý chí là đánh đuổi bọn Đế Quốc, những thanh niên nhiệt huyết và tràn đầy sinh lực sẵn sàng đem cả tuổi xuân của mình theo tiếng gọi của Gallia khi nó lâm nguy, chí ít là theo nguyện vọng của đa số.

Alicia cũng không ngoại lệ, ngày trước khi phải bỏ Bruhl lại sau lưng cô đã nguyện gia nhập dân quân để có thể đánh bại Đế Quốc và cô đã khoác lên bộ quân phục cùng với người bạn Susie nhút nhát của mình. Được lệnh triệu tập, cô rời khu trại để đến tổng hành dinh của quân đội để báo cáo tình hình. Giữa đường, cô gái gặp lại một bóng hình quen thuộc - Dan Hansen - anh cũng thực hiện đúng lời của mình và đang dựng một căn chòi nhỏ bằng gỗ. Lấy làm lạ, cô bèn gọi.

-Này, Dan. Anh dựng chòi làm gì thế?

Nghe người quen hỏi, vừa ráp xong thanh đà ngang để lợp mái xong thì người dân quân Darcsen tạm gác công việc để tiếp chuyện.

-Một chút xích mích với những anh bạn cùng phòng ấy mà.-anh cười khẩy như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra-Họ bảo rằng họ không chịu nổi được cái mùi của người Darcsen có trong phòng nên tôi cũng tình nguyện không muốn làm ngứa mũi họ lâu hơn một giây nào nữa.

Alicia cũng bó tay với Dan, ngay từ khi còn ở Bruhl thì cô đã hình dung rằng đây là một anh bạn ngang tàng bất trị với những kinh nghiệm chiến đấu không thể chê vào đâu được dù ban đầu cô đã nhiều phen toát mồ hôi hột khi phải đối diện với anh ta và cả họng súng trên tay trong nhà Welkin. Tuy vậy, Dan là một người Darcsen, hẳn anh ấy phải có niềm tự hào dân tộc mãnh liệt lắm nên mới phản ứng gay gắt trước sự phân biệt đối xử của các đồng đội như thế, nếu như Alicia mà trong tình cảnh đó cô cũng sẽ làm điều tương tự. Nhưng vẫn còn nhiệm vụ, cô tạm thời từ biệt Dan.

-Tôi có nhiệm vụ phải đi rồi. Có gì khi tôi tạt ngang về trại ta nói chuyện tiếp nhé!

-Đi cẩn thận đấy.

Tiễn bạn xong, Dan leo trở lại lên cây đà để đảm bảo rằng mọi mối ghép đều chắc chắn trong mọi tình huống kể cả khi doanh trại này chịu một trận siêu bão cấp 14-15. Đang ngồi kiểm tra các đòn gỗ, chợt có một dân quân lão thành hói đầu bước đến ngắm nghía căn chòi đang xây dở mà gọi.

-Này Hansen. Xây nhà để lấy vợ à?

-Lão Coby đấy à?-Dan quay ra đón khách-Tôi đang cất chòi để ở tạm thôi.

Ông lão hói sờ lên những tấm ván gỗ cùng mấy cây đà nhỏ đã được cưa đục đàng hoàng và như thể hài lòng lắm, hỏi lại.

-Cậu thấy những khớp nối gỗ của tôi thế nào?

Đã ráp xong khung mái nhà, Dan nhảy xuống để đem mấy tấm ván có đường ren ăn khớp với những mối nối nhỏ hơn trên những cây đà đặt lên giàn giáo để leo lên lợp mái luôn, dĩ nhiên là sau khi nói chuyện với người đồng đội già có vẻ am hiểu về gỗ kia.

-Tuyệt vời. Chúng nó có thể ráp lại thành một khối chắc chắn vô cùng mà không cần phải sử dụng đến cả đinh ốc vốn có thể gây hại cho gỗ. Với cấu trúc lắp ghép như vậy, có thể chịu được cả một trận bão lớn thì quả thật là thiên tài đấy.

-Còn phải nói nữa sao!-ông già cười ha hả đắc ý-Tại tôi thương cậu bị lũ con nít trong phòng bắt nạt nên mới chỉ cho cậu cách dựng nhà và cưa gỗ miễn phí đấy, mà còn phải khen là cậu có hoa tay nữa. Nếu sau này hết chiến tranh cậu mà dựng nhà để lấy vợ thì phải nhớ khắc tên Coby Caird này đấy nhé.

-Chắc chắn rồi, ông bạn già ạ.-Dan gật gù cười.

-Mà, ây dà, tôi phải đi vệ sinh rồi, thứ lỗi nhé. Già cả rồi thiệt là chẳng còn như thời trai trẻ nữa.

-Ông đi tự nhiên, chừng nào rảnh nhớ lại chòi tôi chơi nhé.

Tiễn người ân nhân đã chỉ mình cách cất chòi tốt, Dan quay trở lại công việc của mình thật nhanh trước khi trời quá trưa.

Tại tổng hành dinh, Alicia và Welkin cũng đang có mặt tại văn phòng của người chịu trách nhiệm bên dân quân - một nữ đại úy bị cận tuổi đời trông không quá 40 - để điểm danh và phân đội. Nhận chức chỉ huy Tiểu đội 7, con trai của tướng Gunther bỗng dưng đăm chiêu.

-Sao thế?-đại úy hỏi-Cậu từ chối chăng?

-À không.-Welkin đáp.

Người phụ nữ ấy có vẻ nhìn thấu tâm can của tân sĩ quan, ngày đầu tiên nhận lấy một trách nhiệm lớn thật không dễ dàng chút nào. Bà ấy nhắc lại một chút về tiểu sử của Welkin cùng thân phận là con trai của tướng Gunther như một cách động viên, và anh ta có lý do cho sự lo âu của mình.

-Nhưng, thưa Đại úy Varrot, tôi chưa có kinh nghiệm thực chiến. Dường như việc trở thành tiểu đội trưởng có vẻ quá đột ngột với tôi.

Đại úy Varrot cũng có lý do tại sao bà chọn Welkin vào chức tiểu đội trưởng.

-Tôi đã nghe về chiến công của cậu tại Bruhl. Và như thế tôi nghĩ cậu đã có kinh nghiệm đôi chút trong trận mạc rồi.

-Vậy thì tôi xin phép có một đề nghị.

-Là gì? Cậu cứ nói.

Welkin nghĩ đến ngay chiếc xe tăng Edelweiss đã sát cánh với mình tại Bruhl, nếu có nó thì sẽ là một sự bổ sung đáng kể cho tiểu đội trong những trận chiến sắp tới và đương nhiên không thể thiếu người trực tiếp chăm sóc cho nó.

-Tôi xin phép được sử dụng chiếc xe tăng tôi đã chiến đấu tại Bruhl được không ạ? Nó là một chiếc xe tăng hiếm có mà không phải một thợ máy nào cũng có thể làm tốt công tác bảo trì được. Cho nên tôi muốn...

Đại úy Varrot lật hồ sơ ra thì đã hiểu một chuyện, bèn quyết định.

-Được rồi. Hạ sĩ Isara Gunther sẽ được bổ nhiệm vào Đội 7.

-Thưa Đại úy, còn một chuyện tôi muốn xin phép Đại úy chấp nhận.

-Cậu cứ nói.

-Bên cạnh Alicia và tôi trong trận chiến tại Bruhl, chúng tôi đã cùng chiến đấu với một lính đánh thuê người Darcsen. Tuy chúng tôi chỉ mới gặp lần đầu nhưng kỹ năng cùng kinh nghiệm tác chiến của cậu ta rất đáng nể. Nghe tin rằng cậu ta đã nhập ngũ, vì vậy tôi muốn cậu ấy sẽ trở thành một người đồng đội sẽ tiếp tục sát cánh với đội của chúng tôi trong thời gian tới.

Đại úy tiếp tục lật sang mấy trang trước nữa và hiện ra hồ sơ của người thứ hai mà Welkin muốn đề cử. Dan Hansen, 23 tuổi, nghề nghiệp trong giấy tờ là thợ mỏ, quê ở khu mỏ Ragnite gần biên giới phía Đông Nam Gallia, từ Bruhl phải mất hai ngày đi bộ mới đến được. Chuyện không quá to tát, bà chấp nhận ngay.

-Được. Binh nhì Dan Hansen sẽ tiếp tục chiến đấu bên cậu.

-Cảm ơn Đại úy.

-Thiếu úy Gunther. Từ giờ cậu sẽ là trung tâm của nhiều sự chú ý. Tôi trông cậy rất nhiều vào cậu đấy.

-Vâng ạ!

Xong phần của Welkin, đại úy Varrot chuyển sang người tiếp theo.

-Trung sĩ Alicia Melchiott.

-Có!

-Cô được bổ nhiệm vào Đội 7 như một sĩ quan phụ tá cho Thiếu úy Gunther.

-Hả?

Alicia không dám tin vào những gì tai mình đang nghe thấy.

-Trả lời nhỏ thôi!-đại úy Varrot phải chấn chỉnh lại thái độ đó-Cô chấp nhận không?

Cô tân binh không dám cãi.

-Vâ...vâng! Tôi sẽ hỗ trợ Thiếu úy Gunther.

Với Alicia coi như đã xong, bà chuyển sang những người khác. Nhìn vẻ mặt đau khổ của người phụ tá cho Welkin kìa, nếu là cô ấy và trải qua những gì đã xảy ra ở Bruhl thì mọi người đều sẽ cảm thông với việc phải trở thành cấp dưới cho một anh chàng lập dị như thế.

Quay lại phần của Dan, căn chòi đã được dựng xong và vẫn còn đủ gỗ để anh ráp lại thành những tiện nghi nho nhỏ cho mình. Một cái rương để quần áo, một cái giường gỗ có lót nhiều lớp chăn độn lên nhau, một cái ghế ngồi cùng một chiếc bàn bên khung cửa sổ vừa là nơi ăn uống kiêm luôn chỗ để làm việc. Là lính mà còn sang hơn cả lính, hẳn sẽ có rất nhiều người tự hỏi rằng một gã tứ cố vô thân như Dan lại kiếm ra tiền để mua vật liệu, cũng như ai lại cho phép một gã dân quân quèn tự dựng chòi gỗ sống riêng như thế cơ chứ?

Ngồi nghỉ một chút, anh nhận được tin rằng mình đã được bổ nhiệm vào Tiểu đội 7 và ngày đầu tiên phải có mặt để trình diện. Trên đường đi, anh đã bắt gặp một người rất thân quen.

-Van!-Dan gọi-Van đấy phải không?

Đó là một dân quân cũng là người Darcsen hệt như Dan nhưng trông trẻ hơn vài tuổi. Quay lưng lại, người ấy chợt mừng rỡ khi nhận ra.

-Anh hai! Anh hai cũng ở đây sao?

Hóa ra Dan cũng có em dù rằng cả hai có thể không mong là sẽ gặp lại ở quân ngũ như thế này. Thấy thằng em mình khỏe mạnh, Dan như thấy thiếu một điều gì đó bèn hỏi.

-Bố đâu rồi?

-Việc đó...-bỗng dưng Van xịu mặt xuống và nhìn tránh đi chỗ khác.

...

Tại nhà xưởng nơi bố trí của Tiểu đội 7, tất cả thành viên đã tập hợp đông đủ. Sau lời giới thiệu của Alicia, Welkin nhập đề.

-Tôi là Welkin Gunther, kể từ hôm nay tôi sẽ chiến đấu cùng các bạn. Rất vui được gặp mọi người.

Trong đội thì ngoài Alicia, Susie và Dan là những người mà anh đã gặp trước kia bên cạnh em gái mình thì tất cả đều rặt là người mới và một số thì bộ dạng trông cũng khá khẩm kinh nghiệm thực chiến nữa. Cả đội được thả lỏng, một người đàn ông cao to với hàm râu quai nón đã có thái độ.

-Lại một tên chỉ huy non choẹt mới chui ra từ trường đại học nữa à?

-Phải.-tiếp lời ông ta là một cô gái trẻ hơn với tóc đỏ tết bím và có tàn nhang trên mặt-Tôi chả ưa gã này chút nào cả.

Alicia đã thấy có dấu hiệu tiêu cực đang âm ỉ trong đội bèn lật hồ sơ của từng thành viên ra xem thử. Thượng sĩ Largo Potter và hạ sĩ Brigitte Stark hay còn có biệt danh là Rosie, lý lịch cả hai đều ghi rõ có phục vụ một thời gian và rõ ràng họ có kinh nghiệm thực tiễn nhiều hơn Welkin. Alicia có thể hiểu được điều đó phần nào, bị xếp dưới một gã tân binh như Welkin thì dù cho anh ta có là con trai của tướng Gunther thì cấp dưới vẫn sẽ có kẻ không phục. Welkin tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện.

-Đầu tiên, tôi có vài lời muốn nói với các bạn. Điều gì là quan trọng nhất trong chiến đấu, có ai biết không?

Largo là người đầu tiên trả lời bằng thái độ bất phục khá công khai.

-Chỉ có một thứ thôi, đó là kinh nghiệm.

-Đúng vậy, kinh nghiệm rất quan trọng.-Welkin đưa ra đáp án khiến cho người đàn ông kia bất ngờ-Tuy nhiên, nó không phải quan trọng nhất. Điều quan trọng nhất là mạng sống của các bạn! Trong chiến đấu, nhiều chuyện có thể sẽ xảy ra. Nhiều lúc ốm đau, vui vẻ, sung sướng hay buồn tủi,...Nhưng nếu không giữ được tính mạng, mọi người sẽ không thể nếm trải được gì cả. Chết, mọi thứ sẽ chấm hết. Cho nên không cần biết tình hình thế nào, chỉ cần ta còn sống thì vẫn còn hy vọng. Tôi hy vọng mọi người hãy nhớ lấy điều đó. Đừng chết. Một khi tôi còn là chỉ huy tiểu đội này, tôi sẽ cố gắng hết mức có thể để bảo toàn mạng sống của tất cả các bạn. Đó là lý do chúng ta phải cố gắng để vượt qua cuộc chiến này. Thế thôi.

Cuộc gặp gỡ sau đó kết thúc khá nhanh và cả đội cũng được giải tán. Tuy nhiên đến chiều, có vài thành viên cũng tề tụ lại trong xưởng để mà trò chuyện. Dan cũng ở đó, anh xin được Isara trong việc phụ giúp cô bé bảo trì chiếc Edelweiss. Ngồi đợi bên ngoài để tiếp dụng cụ vào trong, anh có thể nghe rõ tiếng nói chuyện của các đồng đội đằng xa rõ mồn một, nhất là Largo.

-Hắn nói rằng "Không cần biết tình hình thế nào, miễn là còn sống thì vẫn còn hy vọng" đấy. Nghe có tuyệt không nào? Đối với mấy thằng choai choai ra từ đại học cũng chỉ được cái to mồm mà thôi.

-Đúng thế.-kế đến là của Rosie-Hắn chỉ đang cố đánh bóng bản thân với cái bài phát biểu ngu ngốc ấy thôi.

Sự bất phục này rõ ràng nhất là hai ở người được xem là có kinh nghiệm nhất.

-Thật là một sự may mắn khủng khiếp. Xét cho cùng, hắn cũng là đội trưởng của chúng ta.

-Nhưng vẫn còn thứ tồi tệ hơn đấy.

Xem ánh mắt của Rosie nhằm về mình cũng vừa lúc Isara đã hoàn thành việc bảo trì bên trong xe tăng. Đợi ngoài đã lâu, Dan hỏi.

-Có cần sửa thêm chỗ nào nữa không?

-Không ạ.-Isara lắc đầu-Cảm ơn anh Dan đã giúp em một tay.

Dan gật gù cười, một nụ cười để cố gắng giấu một cảm xúc tiêu cực trong lòng. Sau đó, anh quay sang chỗ mấy người bất mãn với sự có mặt của Welkin khi là đội trưởng, nhìn thái độ của Rosie thì cô ta đang nhìn anh lẫn Isara với cặp mắt rất hằn học. Cái nhìn đó với anh chả lạ gì, nhiều năm lưu lạc khắp Châu Âu với tư cách là một lên lính đánh thuê người Darcsen đã nhận đủ sự khinh bỉ rồi kể cả từ chính những đồng đội cũ ngày đầu gặp mặt. Đáp trả lại, Dan cho Rosie một lời cảnh báo qua ánh mắt để buộc cô ta chuyển hướng thù địch ra khỏi Isara.

"Liệu hồn đấy. Đừng nghĩ rằng vì chúng tôi là Darcsen là tự cho mình quyền lăng mạ người khác đấy nhé!"

Cái nhìn sắc lạnh lóe lên cả ý nghĩ giết chóc ẩn đằng sau đã khiến Rosie phải làm theo sắp xếp của Dan. Ánh mắt đó...cô ta có thể cảm giác đó không phải là của một tên tay mơ lần đầu mới biết cầm súng bắn người là gì, bởi ẩn sâu trong ánh mắt của Dan có gì đó đang chực chờ nanh vuốt để có thể xổ ra tiêu diệt mọi thứ dám cản đường anh. Sự căm ghét đã tạm thời bị trấn áp, nhưng thay vào đó là ánh mắt nghi ngờ về lòng trung thành, Rosie sợ rằng Dan sẽ thừa lúc sơ suất để bắn vào lưng cô ta à?

Không còn gì nấn ná lâu trong xưởng, Dan cùng Isara rời khỏi nơi đây trong những cặp mắt hằn học của những người trong chính đội của mình. Sợ cô em của Welkin đi một mình không tiện nên Dan theo chung luôn, về đến trại anh mới tách ra. Trước khi về căn chòi của mình cách trại của Isara chỉ vài bước chân, anh dặn.

-Nếu đám cùng phòng có bắt nạt gì em, cứ báo anh.

Cô bé cảm thấy lạ lẫm vì tại sao một người chỉ mới gặp không lâu như Dan mà anh lại đối xử quá tốt với cô như thế; thậm chí còn ân cần và chu đáo hơn cả ông anh Welkin của mình? Không lẽ là anh ấy cảm tình với Isara chăng? Cô bèn hỏi.

-Sao anh lại tốt với em quá vậy?

Dan nhún vai xem câu trả lời chẳng quá to tát gì.

-Vì chúng ta đều là người Darcsen mà. Anh đã có 23 năm sống trong những cái nhìn khinh bỉ và phỉ nhổ của cuộc đời chỉ vì một điều vớ vẩn là người Darcsen. Darcsen thì sao cơ chứ? Anh chưa bao giờ tin vào những chuyện cổ tích, bởi vậy dù bất cứ giá nào thì anh không thể đứng nhìn những người đồng bào của mình bị hiếp đáp. Và em là một trong số đó. Thôi, vào phòng nghỉ đi, đã tối rồi đấy!

Isara cũng cảm ơn tấm lòng của người đồng bào, cô cúi chào anh rồi trở vào trại. Trở về căn chòi, Dan trông thấy Alicia đang đứng ngắm nghía tại đó, trông như cũng vừa mới đến thôi. Cô gái coi bộ trầm trồ lắm, thấy chủ nhân của căn nhà nhỏ đến bèn hỏi.

-Này, Dan. Căn chòi này là do anh tự dựng lên sao?

Dan gật gù.

-Có một ông bác tốt bụng từng làm mộc đã chỉ tôi cách cưa gỗ và lắp ráp các mối lại với nhau nên mới dựng được nó lên đấy. Cũng may mắn là xung quanh Randgriz toàn là đại thụ nên chỉ cần hạ một cây là đã dư gỗ ván rồi.

Vừa nói, anh vừa mở cửa đón vị khách đầu tiên.

-Mời vào. Chòi của tôi hân hạnh được đón vị khách đầu tiên đấy.

Alicia cũng vui vẻ bước vào. Bên trong tuy nhỏ nhưng bày trí thật tươm tất, nhìn có khi còn rộng hơn cả vẻ bề ngoài. Dan thậm chí có cả hai cái bàn, một để bày biện những bản vẽ còn một có thể dùng để ăn uống và làm những việc viết lách. Rót một cốc nước ấm từ chiếc bình lạ, Dan mời Alicia.

-Mời. Nếu nóng quá cứ việc la lên nhé. Bình nấu nước này tôi vừa mới chế tạo đấy.

Cô gái đón cốc nước thiếc mà rất bất ngờ về việc này.

-Anh biết làm cả bình nấu nước ư?

Dan chép miệng.

-Chỉ là thú vui cho qua thời giờ khi tôi còn là một tên đánh thuê mà thôi. Các đồng đội của tôi nhiều lúc ở trong tình trạng rất thiếu thốn, mùa đông lạnh cắt lại không có nước ấm để sinh hoạt. Tôi đã chế ra chiếc bình này để đảm bảo việc nước nôi, nhưng chỉ để uống thôi; loại lớn hơn tôi không làm trừ khi Welkin...à nhầm, đội trưởng yêu cầu.

-Thế sao.-Alicia vừa ngây ra trước những gì Dan nói vừa nhấp môi cốc nước. Hơi nóng, cô giật mình.

-Nóng lắm sao?-"nhà phát minh" hơi lo nên hỏi.

-À không.-cô lắc đầu. Nghĩ đến một chuyện, Alicia bèn chuyển sang nó-Tôi có thể hỏi anh một câu được không?

-Cô cứ hỏi đi.

Được phép của Dan, trợ tá của Welkin hỏi điều mà cô đã muốn hỏi từ lúc còn điểm danh trong xưởng.

-Tôi thấy anh lúc điểm danh tâm trạng không được vui, có chuyện gì đã xảy ra à?

"Chuyện không vui à…", người lính Darcsen bỗng nhìn đăm chiêu vào khoảng không. Anh thuật lại.

-Lúc sáng, tôi đã gặp lại thằng em của mình.

-Gặp lại em mình sao anh lại buồn?-Alicia chưa hiểu cho lắm.

Dan lưỡng lự hồi lâu không biết rằng anh nên có kể chuyện này ra hay không. Ngắt ngắt sóng mũi mấy cái, hít một hơi thật sâu, sau đó anh mới kể.

-Tôi đã nghĩ rằng nó đến Amatriain với bố tôi nên hỏi ông ở đâu. Nó đã kể lại rằng, bố hy sinh rồi.

-Sao cơ?-Alicia sửng sốt-Bố anh hy sinh rồi sao?

Dan lại ngừng tiếp một lúc, trong óc anh dần tái hiện lại đầu đuôi câu chuyện, sau đó thì thuật lại.

"Bọn Đế Quốc đã đến khu mỏ của chúng tôi ngay khi Van vừa lên xe khởi hành đến Randgriz được ít lâu. Nó kể rằng, bố đã cùng người dân tại đó chiến đấu đến hơi thở cuối cùng quyết không để khu mỏ rơi vào tay bọn chúng. Nhưng rồi, nó cũng giống như Bruhl vậy, thậm chí còn tồi tệ hơn vạn lần. Khi đến Amatriain, nó nghe các trinh sát báo lại rằng bọn Đế Quốc đã san bằng nơi ấy...

Nhà cửa của tôi, của bao người bị chúng đốt sạch; họ còn thấy cả những cái xác chết cháy đen nằm chất thành đống, mùi khét bốc xa đến cả mấy dặm cũng ngửi được; trên nhiều cây cọc gãy thì treo đầy những cái xác lỗ chỗ đạn bắn và lúc nhúc giòi bọ chui trong những vết thương.

Họ không thấy xác bố tôi đâu cả, nhưng có thể tìm thấy tấm ảnh mà ông luôn mang theo trong người, là ảnh chụp của gia đình khi mẹ tôi còn sống, trong đống đá vụn chôn vùi hoàn toàn cả bên trong khu mỏ. Khu mỏ ấy vỏn vẹn chưa tới một ngàn nhân khẩu, tất cả đều là người Darcsen, chỉ trong nháy mắt đã bị xóa sổ khỏi bản đồ của Gallia, không một ai ở đó sống sót dưới bàn tay của Đế Quốc, dẫu cho đó là những người già, đứa trẻ vô tội."

Alicia bần thần ngồi nghe hết câu chuyện đau thương của Dan, vậy đây chính là nguồn cơn khiến anh cố gắng che giấu nó bằng vẻ mặt hơi gượng gạo lúc điểm danh. Cô hỏi lại.

-Sao anh không nói với chúng tôi ngay từ đầu? Biết đâu chúng tôi sẽ có thể chia sẻ với anh mà.

-Sao mà chia sẻ được cơ chứ?-Dan quay mặt đi-Ai có thể tin lời một tên Darcsen như tôi, đến cả đội trưởng cũng đang chịu sự bất tín thì liệu tôi có cơ hội không? Nhưng mà…-anh quay lại Alicia-...tôi cũng cảm ơn cô vì đã hỏi han điều này với tôi? Tôi có thể thấy rằng cô hỏi thực bụng chân thành, không phải những tên khốn đã dùng họ "Hansen" của tôi để châm chọc. Có được người đồng đội như cô, tôi đã thấy vui lắm rồi!

Dan hơi quá khen, còn Alicia thấy mình vẫn có phần chưa xứng đáng đâu. Thấy đã tối quá rồi, Alicia đành phải nói lời từ biệt.

-Hẹn gặp lại anh vào sáng mai nhé!

Dan gật gù rồi tiễn khách ra cửa. Đứng ngoài cửa, thấy trên bầu trời có những vì sao sáng lấp lánh nên anh bắt thang leo lên mái nhà nằm thưởng ngoạn. Bất chợt,...

-Đang ngắm sao à, anh giai?

Nghe tiếng người quen, Dan ngoái trông xuống thì thấy đồng đội, hỏi đáp lại.

-Oscar và Emile đấy à?

Hai cậu thiếu niên trong bộ quân phục ấy là đồng đội của Dan, anh em sinh đôi đấy. Tụt xuống để tiếp chuyện, hai cậu nhóc cũng khá ngạc nhiên trước căn chòi đang đứng một cách kỳ lạ biệt lập với những doanh trại nằm san sát nhau, chỉ đối diện một con đường. Oscar - cậu có thẹo trên trán với mái trước vuốt cao - nói.

-Bọn em thấy anh có lườm mắt chị Rosie nên muốn đến xem tình hình anh thế nào.-cậu cứ xuýt xoa trầm trồ căn chòi-Mà anh cũng cừ thật. Có thể tự dựng nhà cho mình luôn đấy.

-Nịnh tôi hay là chửi khéo đấy?-Dan cười gượng hỏi.

-Nịnh thật lòng, nịnh thật lòng.-cặp sinh đôi cười giả lả-Bọn em phục anh thật đấy.

-Hai cậu không nghĩ tôi là người Darcsen à?

-Bọn em không như chị Rosie đâu.-cậu sau là Emile đáp-Với tụi em thì có là Darcsen hay không cũng chẳng quan trọng, nhưng nghe hai chị Alicia và Susie kể anh đã chiến đấu tại Bruhl thế nào thì bọn em phục sát đất. Đến cả bác Largo cũng không dám tin vào những gì mình được nghe kể nữa cơ đấy.

-Hai cậu mượn người thứ ba để khai thác thông tin của tôi à?-Dan tiếp tục hỏi với bộ mặt nửa đùa nửa dọa ấy.

-Anh phải dạy cho bọn em đấy!-Oscar bắt người lính Darcsen này hứa với cậu-Bọn em cũng muốn được như anh để có thể đá đít bọn Đế Quốc ngoài chiến trường khi xuất quân.

Ra thế, mới ngày đầu nhập ngũ mà có kẻ tự vác xác đến xin bái Dan làm "sư phụ" rồi sao? Cười phì bởi hai cậu nhóc này ngây thơ quá, Dan vỗ vai Oscar, nói.

-Tôi mất 8 năm trời lăn lộn trên khắp chiến trường của Châu Âu này, khi chỉ mới bằng tuổi hai cậu; mà bây giờ các cậu muốn tôi dạy cấp tốc sao? Muốn tôi dạy chứ gì? Có thể hít đất được không?

-Bao nhiêu cái ạ?-Oscar hỏi ngay, trong lòng cậu rất háo hức.

Dan ra giá ngay.

-Năm chục cái.

Thấy giá không lớn, cậu lập tức bắt đầu ngay mặc cho Emile khuyên là đừng cố sức quá. Nhìn cậu nhóc thừa năng lượng kia cố gắng, Dan thêm lời.

-Đó chỉ mới là khởi động thôi. Cứ hít năm chục cái một lần quen đi rồi tôi sẽ vào bài sâu hơn. Đương nhiên muốn qua được sẽ phải hít nhiều hơn thế đấy.

-Bao nhiêu ạ?-vừa thở phì phò, Oscar vừa cố gắng hỏi với sự tự tin.

Dan dửng dưng ra giá tiếp theo.

-Năm trăm cái.

Nghe xong, cậu nhóc nằm bẹp ra đất luôn, nhìn điệu bộ Oscar thế thì Dan biết còn phải cố gắng rất nhiều nếu muốn chiến đấu tốt. Thấy "người xin sát hạch" không ngồi dậy nổi, anh bảo Emile.

-Còn chú em? Muốn thử hít đất không?

-Cho em xin, anh ạ.-cậu này thì nhát hơn anh mình.

-Thế thì phiền hốt thằng anh của cậu về nhé. Bảo nó tập luyện vừa phải thôi, cố sức quá sẽ viêm cơ đấy.

Cậu em cảm ơn Dan vì lời khuyên và kéo anh mình lên, cả hai dìu nhau trở về doanh trại.

HỒI 2: NHIỆM VỤ ĐẦU TIÊN

Một buổi sáng như thường lệ, trong khi Welkin đang họp ở phòng chỉ huy để nghe phổ biến tình hình thì đội 7 vẫn làm những công việc của mình. Tại căn chòi của Dan, anh đang nghiên cứu những bản vẽ tay về cấu trúc của chiếc xe tăng Edelweiss, nhân mọi người đã ngủ say anh đã chui vào xưởng và vẽ suốt cả đêm qua. Mọi chi tiết đều có chú thích rõ ràng, những bộ phận lạ thì không dám làm đại mà để trống, khi nào có dịp hỏi Isara sẽ có câu trả lời. "Hoàn hảo...'', người thanh niên này phải thốt lên trước những đường nét của chiếc xe tăng trên bản thiết kế. Bố trí giáp, thiết kế góc nghiêng cho phép nó có thể bảo vệ gần như hoàn toàn trước đạn bắn thẳng từ hỏa lực của mọi xe tăng mà Châu Âu đang sử dụng, cả Liên Bang, Đế Quốc hay Gallia. Sự tò mò về vũ khí đã thúc đẩy Dan bắt đầu vẽ một bản thiết kế mới, là một thứ vũ khí để chống lại chính chiếc Edelweiss này. Phòng nghiên cứu tại đồn Amatriain cũng rất sửng sốt khi xem xét những thông số của chiếc tăng đó khi ngày đầu ra mắt, họ muốn được tháo nó ra để nghiên cứu nhưng Welkin không đồng ý, thế là phải nhờ một người am hiểu về việc nghiên cứu và cơ khí để giúp họ, còn ai khác ngoài binh nhì Dan nữa.

Ở trong chòi mãi cũng thấy nóng, anh bật công tắc chạy một cỗ máy treo bên góc tường đối diện trông hệt như một cái tủ lạnh nhỏ. Một lúc sau, căn phòng đã nhanh chóng mát lạnh và Dan không còn bị cái nóng quấy rầy nữa. Nghỉ tay một chút, anh chợt thấy Alicia gõ cửa ngoài cửa sổ, gọi.

-Này, Dan. Đội trưởng đã về rồi.

-Cảm ơn, tôi ra ngay.

Anh bèn tắt điện bước ra, tuy nhiên hơi lạnh trong phòng vẫn còn đấy, một ít rỉ ra ngoài khiến Alicia rất tò mò.

-Anh vừa làm cái máy gì mà nó phả ra hơi lạnh thế?

Dan đáp.

-Chỉ là cái tủ lạnh bị hỏng của nhà bếp ấy mà. Tôi đã lấy bộ làm lạnh ra và sửa chữa, biến tấu nó lại thành cái máy làm mát phòng.

Alicia nghe thế thì thấy phục lăn người đồng đội Darcsen, còn có thể chế tạo được cả máy móc mới, nếu thế thì rất có thể khi ra chiến trường anh cũng sẽ giúp đỡ mọi người bằng những phát minh mới. Không có nhiều thời gian nói chuyện, cả hai tập hợp trở lại nhà xưởng để nghe Welkin thông báo.

-Mọi người.-tiểu đội trưởng bắt đầu-Chúng ta đã được phân nhiệm vụ đầu tiên, mục tiêu chính là cầu Vasel.

-Cầu Vasel à?-Dan chợt nhớ ra một điều bèn hỏi Welkin-Chẳng phải quân chính quy đã được điều đến đó trước rồi sao?

-Đúng vậy,-Welkin thừa nhận sự nhạy bén của cấp dưới-...nhưng có một vài lý do khiến họ chưa thể chiếm lại được nó từ tay Đế Quốc, cho nên chúng ta được lệnh tiến đến Vasel để hỗ trợ cho họ chiếm lại cây cầu ấy.

Dan chau mày, khuôn mặt anh hiện rõ sự lo lắng. Mấy ngày trước, tin Vasel thất thủ đã lên mặt báo, nay mà cả quân chính quy với trang bị tốt hơn còn thất bại tức là Đế Quốc nay đã có một lực lượng đồn trú khá lớn và tinh nhuệ, tương quan sức mạnh giữa dân quân Gallia và bọn chúng là rất lớn. Về mặt chiến thuật, anh có đến nơi này vài lần nên cũng biết chút ít. Vasel có cây cầu treo lớn không chỉ là biểu tượng của Gallia mà còn là tuyến đường huyết mạch, là đường độc đạo để những luồng hàng Ragnite chuyển về Randgriz, bởi thế có ý nghĩa chiến lược vô cùng quan trọng. Mất Vasel, Gallia sẽ bị "bỏ đói" ngay, bọn Đế Quốc cũng biết thế nên quyết chiếm và chắc chắn đồn trú một lực lượng rất mạnh đóng nút cổ chai ở cây cầu này. Hẳn quân chính quy có thể đã liều mạng vượt qua cầu và bị đánh tan nát, vậy còn Welkin thì sao? Dan nhìn về phía đội trưởng và mong sẽ sớm có câu trả lời thỏa đáng.

Không dây dưa nữa, toàn đội bắt đầu cuộc hành quân đến Vasel rất khẩn trương. Trong khi Welkin thì đi bên ngoài cùng các đồng đội thì Edelweiss không thể nào thiếu xạ thủ, bởi thế nên Dan tạm thời ngồi trên ghế lái. Mọi chuyện vẫn êm ru như vậy nên nhìn mãi một hướng qua kính ngắm cũng chán, Dan hỏi Isara hiện đang cầm lái.

-Lần đầu tham gia trận đánh lớn em thấy thế nào?

Em gái của Welkin đáp.

-Em cũng hồi hộp lắm. Nhưng vì anh hai và đội, em sẽ cố gắng hết mình.

-Đừng có thành quá cố luôn nhé.-Dan cười-Anh thì thấy, các đồng đội không tin tưởng vào đội trưởng lắm. Em thấy sao?

Isara vẫn giữ nguyên niềm tin vào anh của cô.

-Em vẫn luôn tin rằng anh hai sẽ vượt qua mà.

Anh em thì hiểu nhau là chuyện thường, và Dan cũng mong rằng sẽ duy trì được tinh thần như thế. Đi được thêm một đoạn nữa, anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng của dân quân bên ngoài.

-Thấy rồi! Đằng kia chính là Vasel!

Đứng lên khỏi tháp pháo, Dan có thể thấy nhiều cột khói đen bốc đằng xa. Dùng ống nhòm, anh trông thấy trên nhà cửa có nhiều dấu hiệu đã từng xảy ra một trận chiến nảy lửa tại nơi này. Quanh đây chắc an toàn, Dan rời khỏi xe tăng để xem cảnh quan xung quanh. Có lẽ xác chết và người bị thương đã được đưa đi hết, quanh quẩn chỉ toàn là những ngôi nhà vỡ nhiều mảng to tướng bởi đạn pháo, chốc chốc lại thấy một hai xác xe tăng Gallia bỏ bên vệ đường. Rút một quyển sổ con trong túi ra, Dan vừa quan sát những chi tiết tại Vasel vừa ghi chép lại rất tỉ mỉ, tai anh có thể nghe câu chuyện giữa Alicia và Welkin.

-Chắc hẳn cuộc chiến sắp tới sẽ kéo dài đây.

-Ừ.-đội trưởng cũng đồng ý với suy nghĩ đó-Nếu chúng ta liều mạng tấn công sẽ chỉ thêm thiệt hại mà thôi.

Hành quân đến đầu cầu bên này, toàn lực lượng dừng lại để chuẩn bị tấn công nếu có lệnh.

-Đúng là thảm sát mà...

Dan đã phải thốt lên khi trông thấy nhiều xác xe tăng cháy rụi nằm dọc con đê. Cánh cổng bên kia cầu đã bị đóng chặt, anh có thể cảm nhận rằng cả một tiểu đoàn xe tăng của Đế Quốc đang chờ sẵn đằng sau. Những cây cầu nhỏ hơn đều đã bị phá sập hoặc không đủ để xe tăng vượt qua, mà nếu có được thì quân Đế Quốc sẽ không để lọt vào dễ dàng như thế đâu.

Trong lúc đang ngồi phác thảo sơ đồ tấn công dựa trên những gì mình nhớ về Vasel, Dan chợt nghe tiếng ầm ĩ trong khu phố.

-Tôi không muốn nhìn thấy thứ này nữa! Mau biến khỏi đây ngay!

Là nơi mà chiếc Edelweiss đang đậu bên trong, Dan chợt lo cho Isara bèn chạy đến. Quả nhiên anh đã đúng, em gái của Welkin đang bị chính những đồng đội mình bắt nạt, kẻ đầu têu không ai khác chính là Rosie.

-Tại sao?-Isara bình tĩnh hỏi lại.

-Cái gì? Có muốn tôi nói to lên không?

Vừa lúc ấy thì cả Alicia và Welkin đã chạy vào trong. Thấy chuyện không hay, phụ tá của đội trưởng hỏi.

-Này, mọi người đang làm gì vậy?

-Đúng lúc lắm.-Rosie cũng chẳng thân thiện gì hơn ngay cả khi trước mặt chính là cấp trên của mình-Này, ngài đội trưởng, cho phép tôi nói thẳng.

-Ý cô là sao?-Welkin không hiểu.

-Chẳng phải rành rành đây rồi à?-kẻ khơi mào ném cái nhìn khinh bỉ trở lại Isara-Tôi không muốn chiến đấu bên cạnh người Darcsen.

-Khoan đã, các người...

-Tôi cũng vậy đấy. Đám người Darcsen, từ lâu chỉ gây ra tai họa mà thôi.

Alicia chưa kịp thanh minh thì Largo đã hùa một phe với Rosie, chứng tỏ hai tay này đã âm mưu làm loạn từ trước. Dan chau mày, khẩu tiểu liên đã rời khỏi vai anh và lạch cạch rất nhẹ nhàng, kín đáo. Trong khi đó, Welkin đang cố làm dịu tình hình.

-Này, mọi người...

-Vô ích thôi.-Largo vẫn thách thức quyền chỉ huy với anh-Không ai muốn nghe theo lệnh của mấy thằng nhóc hỉ mũi chưa sạch đâu.

-Trông gai mắt quá đi.-Rosie tiếp lời-Cái khăn choàng Darcsen vừa liếc qua đã khiến tôi khó chịu lắm rồi.

Rõ ràng là âm mưu đảo chính, tuy Dan chưa chính thức vào cuộc nhưng bên ngoài con hẻm, anh đã phòng đến một thứ khả thi để trấn áp - những băng đạn đầy ắp vắt bên hông thắt lưng. Anh bình tĩnh dõi theo phản ứng của Isara.

-Đúng vậy, tôi là một người Darcsen, nhưng cả tôi với cô đều là con người cả. Và việc chúng tôi có mang tai họa đến chỉ là điều mê tín, không có cơ sở khoa học nào cả.

-Nói gì cơ, ranh con?-Rosie liếc mắt-Ý cô nói là tôi dựng chuyện à?

*Roạt...*

Cô ta lập tức sửng người và ngậm miệng của mình lại, cả những người xung quanh đều không thốt được tiếng nào khi trông thấy Dan. Mặt đằng đằng sát khí chĩa súng thẳng vào bụng Rosie, miệng nhoẻn cười.

-Ý của tôi thì là, cô rắc rối quá rồi đấy.

-Là sao đây?-Rosie đã nhanh chóng bình tĩnh trở lại để lăng mạ-Một tên Darcsen thối tha khác muốn bắn vào chính đồng đội của mình à?

Dan đã bị như thế nhiều nên chẳng lạ gì, anh vẫn bình thản.

-Tôi chẳng có thứ đồng đội nào lăng mạ chính đồng đội của mình như vậy, chỉ vì đó là Darcsen hay không. Loại đồng đội như cô, tôi cứ tự hỏi sao cô không làm mồi cho làn đạn của bọn Đế Quốc quách đi chứ nhỉ?

-Cái gì...?

*Bộp...*

Rosie bị phản pháo không kiềm chế được sự tức giận định đấm cho Dan một cú nhưng bàn tay kia của anh đã chặn lại dễ như không. Anh không ngừng chế nhạo.

-Khá đấy, nhưng rất tiếc cô chưa phải là đối thủ của tôi đâu. Tôi hỏi thế này, nếu muốn bắt nạt một người Darcsen nào đó, tại sao cô không nhằm vào một người ngang ngửa hoặc hơn cô, như tôi chẳng hạn? Cô không dám? Hay là, cô chỉ là một kẻ hèn nhát muốn tìm những người yếu đuối đơn độc để hiếp đáp, thỏa mãn một điều gì đó bẩn thỉu trong lòng mình chăng?

-Thằng khốn...

Định tiếp tục sấn tới thì họng súng đang lăm lăm trước rốn Rosie nhắc nhở cô chớ manh động, bởi ánh mắt và điệu bộ của tên Darcsen này chất chứa căm thù - như thể hắn ta sẵn sàng bắn thủng bụng cô ngay tức khắc. Thấy vậy, Alicia bảo ngay.

-Ngừng lại đi, Dan! Anh không được làm vậy với đồng đội của mình!

-Chẳng phải tôi đã nói rồi sao?-Dan điềm nhiên quay sang trả lời-Loại thối tha này không bao giờ có trong định nghĩa của tôi về đồng đội. Với ả, tôi chỉ muốn bóp cò một phát xong đời mà thôi.

-Dan, mau dừng lại đi.

Welkin từ phía sau đã lên tiếng, anh tiếp tục.

-Tôi nghĩ mọi người đừng quá căng thẳng như thế. Tại sao chúng ta không đánh cược một ván nào?

-Cái gì?-tất cả sửng sốt.

-Mọi người không muốn nghe lệnh của tôi, trong khi đó tôi lại cần điều đó. Bởi vậy cách nhanh nhất để giải quyết vấn đề này là đánh cược.

-Đừng có giỡn nữa.-Largo phản bác-Cậu nghĩ chúng tôi muốn chơi trò sấp ngửa vào lúc này sao?

Đội trưởng vấn tiếp tục giải thích.

-Tôi nghĩ mọi người hiện đang quan tâm đến một điều là tôi có thể đảm đương nổi chức vụ này không. Vậy hãy cho tôi hai ngày, chỉ với từng ấy thời gian, tôi hứa chỉ cần cả đội chúng ta thôi, ta sẽ giành lại được cây cầu.

Mọi người ai ai cũng đều khó tin trước những gì Welkin hứa hẹn.

-Cậu đùa đấy sao?-Largo toát mồ hôi trước ý định có vẻ liều mạng của cấp trên.

-Nếu tôi không làm được điều mình đã hứa, tôi sẽ nhường lại chức đội trưởng cho người khác. Còn nếu tôi làm đúng những gì mình đã hứa, thì mọi người phải theo lệnh của tôi. Đồng ý chứ?

-Cậu không nuốt lời đấy chứ?-Rosie hơi nghi ngờ, vừa hỏi nhưng mắt không rời họng súng mà Dan vẫn còn chòng chọc trước bụng.

-Cậu chớ ân hận đấy nhé.

-Thỏa thuận rồi nhé.

Màn cá cược này coi bộ thông qua thật nhanh chóng khiến Alicia trong cương vị trợ tá cũng không kịp trở tay. Thấy không khí đã bớt căng thẳng và Rosie không còn bắt nạt Isara nữa, Dan mới thôi chĩa súng dọa cô ta. Mọi người đã đi hết chỉ còn người binh nhì và Isara, anh mới nói.

-Anh xin lỗi vì đã rời khỏi xe tăng. Nếu anh còn ở gần Edelweiss, chắc chắn cô ả kia sẽ không thể làm gì em được.

Isara thì lo lắng một việc khác.

-Em cảm ơn anh vì đã bảo vệ, nhưng mà, anh đã chĩa súng vào đồng đội của mình. Nếu cô ta tố cáo, anh có thể sẽ phải ra tòa án binh đấy.

Dan cười, coi bộ anh đã lường trước khả năng này nên muốn cho em gái của Welkin xem một thứ. Tháo băng đạn ra khỏi súng, anh đưa nó cho cô.

-Em xem đi.

Isara rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy những gì bên trong, không hề có một viên đạn nào...

Nhìn Rosie đang ở xa xa ngoài phố, trông cặp mắt vừa e dè vừa thoắt ẩn hiện một sự sợ hãi, Dan trở lại câu chuyện với người đồng tộc.

-Cô ta khá đấy, anh cũng đã từng rất hứng thú để làm quen cho đến lúc này. Anh có thể cảm thấy cô ta đang giấu một sự sợ hãi nào đó rất sâu trong lòng, đó có thể là một câu chuyện không tốt đẹp gì đã trải qua trong quá khứ. Có khả năng, việc cô ta hiếp đáp người Darcsen cũng bắt nguồn từ nó. Nhưng thôi, nếu có chiến đấu thì anh cũng sẽ để cô ta tự bảo vệ mình, hạng người như thế thì cần gì một Darcsen như chúng ta giúp đỡ chứ?

-Anh sai rồi, Dan ạ.-Isara lắc đầu-Em nghĩ trong tình huống như thế, chị ấy lại rất cần đến chúng ta. Nếu người với người ai cũng đối xử với nhau bạc bẽo như vậy, thế giới này sẽ thật khủng khiếp. Ôi trời!-cô bỗng bối rối-Em xin lỗi. Em hình như đã lỡ lời với anh rồi.

-Em nói không sai.-Dan nhún vai cười-Anh cũng đã từng bị gọi như thế rồi. Khi còn là lính đánh thuê, đồng đội luôn xem anh là một kẻ tự phụ, ngoài chỉ huy và bản thân ra, anh chưa hề nghe lời bất cứ một người thứ ba nào khác cả. Tuy nhiên, anh đã có những khoảng thời gian rất tuyệt vời bên nhau, cho đến khi một tai họa khủng khiếp ập đến đội của anh.

-Đó là gì vậy ạ?-Isara hỏi.

Dan chỉ đứng dậy, xoa đầu cô theo cách của một người anh trai, dám cá rằng cả Welkin cũng hiếm khi làm thế với cô. Anh đáp.

-Anh sẽ kể cho em một lúc nào đó. Thôi, hãy chuẩn bị Edelweiss đi nhé. Anh nghĩ là đội trưởng sẽ có một ý tưởng điên rồ nào rồi đấy. Mà này,-Dan không quên dặn dò-...nếu có kẻ nào khác gây sự, cứ gọi cho anh.

Isara trông rụt rè hẳn khi nghe điều đó, buộc binh nhì thêm vào nốt đoạn nữa.

-Để nói chuyện cho tử tế.

Đến lúc này cô mới yên tâm gật gù cảm ơn. Xong việc, Dan trở ra bờ sông, với cặp ống nhòm trên tay anh liên tục quan sát mọi động tĩnh phía bên kia cầu và hoạch định sơ đồ cho riêng mình.

...

Đến chiều, mọi kế hoạch tác chiến đã được phác thảo sơ bộ, tất cả phương án chiến đấu đều phù hợp cho ngay cả chỉ với một mình người tổ chức, không ai khác chính là Dan. Vượt qua cầu là tự sát, đám chính quy đã là ví dụ hiển nhiên rồi, vì vậy phương án đột nhập bên mạn sườn thành phố là khả thi. Qua sông không phải là một vấn đề to tát, thuyền con tại bến dọc bờ sông nơi quân Gallia chiếm giữ còn vài chiếc đủ cho cả tiểu đội vượt qua. Nhưng vượt sông rồi lỡ đụng đầu với xe tăng của Đế Quốc thì thế nào? Đội 7 chỉ có Edelweiss là chỗ dựa lưng, người qua sông được mà xe ở lại thì cũng chẳng xong.

Tạm thế đã, Dan trở ra bờ sông, anh trông thấy Welkin và Alicia đang ngồi ngoài ấy, chắc là để xả hơi. Ngồi xuống bên cạnh, binh nhì mở lời.

-Đang nghỉ xả hơi à, cấp trên?

-Dan đấy à?-không phải vào nhiệm vụ nên có thể gọi tên nhau được-Cậu đã đi đâu từ nãy giờ thế?

Dan trả lời.

-Tôi đi dọc bờ sông để phác họa chiến thuật.-anh đưa nó cho Welkin xem thử-Đội trưởng xem thử nếu có thể áp dụng được không?

Đội trưởng đội 7 đón lấy tấm sa bàn Dan đã vẽ, trong khi Alicia thì hỏi lại chuyện cũ.

-Sao anh lại làm thế?

-Tôi làm gì cơ?-binh nhì vẫn chưa hiểu ý cho lắm.

-Chĩa súng vào Rosie ấy.-Alicia đáp-Dù cô ấy có thể độc mồm đi chăng nữa, anh cũng không được chĩa súng vào đồng đội như vậy. Nhỡ mà súng cướp cò thì sao?

Có lẽ chuyện băng đạn rỗng tuếch Dan không cần phải khoe khoang nhiều, anh thay bằng một câu trả lời khác.

-Chỉ là buộc cô ta ngậm miệng lại thôi. Ít ra thì một khẩu tiểu liên còn gài cứng khóa an toàn vẫn có thể dọa được cả một hạ sĩ cơ đấy.

-Nhưng anh cũng sai rồi.-Alicia không cho thế là phải-Dù Rosie có ghét người Darcsen như thế nào đi chăng nữa, việc anh đe dọa cô ấy bằng vũ lực là khó chấp nhận được. Ngày mai, anh sẽ ra sao khi phải chiến đấu một mình, và không một ai sẽ ở sát cánh cùng anh cơ chứ?

Dan im lặng một lúc, rồi anh đáp.

-Dù sao thì tôi cũng quen thế rồi. Phải làm nhiệm vụ đơn độc, đó là một phần của những lính đánh thuê chúng tôi mà.

Vừa dứt câu chuyện, cả ba trông thấy có một con chim én bay qua dọc theo con sông, chỉ cách mặt nước những sợi lông dài nhất của nó nửa đốt ngón tay. Linh tính mách bảo một điều gì đó, Welkin chợt quan sát chú chim thật kỹ, và Dan đã nhận ra điều khác thường ở đội trưởng lẫn cả đối tượng đang bay giữa sông kia.

Người binh nhì thoảng một nụ cười, miệng thì thầm.

-Đêm nay chắc sẽ phải đắp thêm mấy lớp chăn rồi...

HỒI 3: CÂY CẦU KHÔNG XA

Tờ mờ sáng hôm sau...

Bên kia bờ sông là nơi quân Đế Quốc đang chiếm giữ, trên bờ đê có hai quân nhân đang tuần tra, hai bóng đen nhỏ bé dò dẫm bước đi dưới màn sương trắng xóa che kín tất cả dù chỉ cách trước mắt có vài bước chân.

*Bõm...*

Có tiếng nước động, một người đứng lại xem. Thấy đồng đội không đi theo, người trước quay lại hỏi.

-Này, cậu bị sao thế?

-Tớ nghe có tiếng gì đó.

-Ôi dào, chắc là tiếng cá đớp mồi ấy mà.-tay đó cười xòa.

-Cậu có nghĩ rằng bọn Gallia có thể vượt sông tập kích chúng ta không?-người lính đó vẫn chưa hết nghi ngờ.

-Không thể có chuyện đó đâu.-anh bạn phía trước vẫn không chút mảy may lo lắng-Nếu bọn chúng có qua được, chúng cũng không thể nào mang xe tăng băng qua sông đâu. Ta có gần cả chục chiếc thì làm quái gì sợ bọn đánh lén ấy cơ chứ?

-Cậu nói cũng phải.

Xong, tay đó trở lại với đồng đội và tiếp tục đi tuần, cả hai cũng vừa trò chuyện vui vẻ về việc thay ca sẽ làm gì - chơi vài ván bài và bù khú với mấy tay khác trong trại, ai cũng nghĩ rằng mình sẽ còn đóng ở Vasel dài dài. Nhưng họ đã quên mất, tại chính nơi mà cá vừa "đớp mồi" ban nãy, Dan đang ẩn mình dưới dòng nước lạnh muốn cắt da. Kẻ địch đã đi xa, anh mới từ từ bơi trở về bờ bên mình, nước không chảy xiết, cứ bơi với tốc độ mà không làm gân cơ nó giãn ra thì vẫn có thể xem như là tắm sông giải trí ấy mà.

Bên kia bờ, đội 7 đã sẵn sàng cơ động, mọi người đều tập hợp đông đủ theo lệnh của Welkin. Được một lúc, Alicia trông thấy bóng Dan bơi trở về, cũng không quá lâu nhỉ. Bước lên bờ với khẩu tiểu liên đeo ngang vai cùng tấm ngực trần và độc một chiếc quần con - điều mà hầu như mọi cô gái trong đội trông thấy là đỏ mặt - anh không kịp mặc áo mà vẫn báo cáo tình hình với đội trưởng, với tấm thân trần phơi trong sương lạnh buổi sớm.

-Bọn chúng đưa gần hết xe tăng ra án ở giữa cầu, xung quanh chỉ có vài toán bộ binh tuần tra thôi.

-Tức là,-Welkin hài lòng trước thông tin mà cấp dưới thu thập được-...bọn chúng chỉ phòng thủ nếu bộ binh của ta vượt sông bằng thuyền thôi phải không?

-Chính xác là như vậy.-Dan gật gù.

-Cậu đã vất vả rồi, Dan ạ.-đội trưởng Đội 7 sau đó quay sang các đồng đội và phổ biến-Mọi người, hôm nay, đội chúng ta sẽ tấn công chốt phòng ngự của địch ở bờ phía Đông.

Rosie - như thể nhận thấy mình đang bị đẩy vào chỗ chết - lập tức phản bác.

-Cậu nói cái gì vậy? Ngay cả khi có chúng ta được sương mù che lấp, thì qua cầu với một tiểu đội thôi là điều hoàn toàn không thể...

-Chúng ta sẽ không qua cầu.-Welkin đáp, tất cả đều rất ngạc nhiên-Cái chúng ta cần là vượt qua sông mà thôi.

Largo cảm thấy nghi hoặc.

-Vậy là cậu muốn cả đội chiến đấu mà không có xe tăng yểm trợ sao? Cậu muốn chúng tôi lao vào chỗ chết à?

-Không sao đâu. Chúng ta có một chiếc ở đây cơ mà.

Rosie không tin vào mấy chuyện có phần viễn vông này từ chỉ huy.

-Vậy, cậu định làm cho nó bay qua ư?

-Gần như vậy đấy.-đội trưởng quả quyết-Nhưng mà không phải là bay, chính xác là ta sẽ cho nó lội dưới nước. Nói tóm lại, Edelweiss sẽ vượt sông mở đường cho cả đội tấn công.

-Cậu đùa đấy sao?-Largo thêm vào-Chưa có chiếc xe tăng nào chạy dưới nước cả. Hoặc là chạy trên đất, hoặc là tất cả đều chìm nghỉm cả thôi.

-Hắn loạn trí thật rồi. Tôi chưa từng nghe có xe tăng chạy dưới nước cơ đấy.

-Bởi vậy,...-Welkin không chút nao núng trước những lời dè bỉu đó-...chúng ta sẽ biến điều đó thành sự thật ngày hôm nay.

Xong rồi, Alicia bắt đầu phổ biến kế hoạch tác chiến.

-Lúc này, Edelweiss sẽ vượt sông trong khi bộ binh chờ sẵn trên thuyền con. Ngay khi có pháo hiệu, ta sẽ lên bờ và triệt hạ chốt phòng ngự của chúng. Dan sẽ là hướng đạo cho Edelweiss tiếp cận bờ và mở đường cho cuộc tấn công. Mục tiêu là buồng điều khiển cây cầu, chúng ta sẽ chiếm lấy nó và thu cầu đẩy toàn bộ lực lượng trấn giữ của chúng xuống sông.

Kế hoạch đã phổ biến xong mà tâm trạng của mọi thành viên trong đội nó cứ nặng nề ra sao ấy, ngay cả Alicia cũng không phải là ngoại lệ. Xong việc phổ biến, Dan nói với Welkin.

-Vậy tôi xin phép xuống nước trước. Phải có một bãi đẹp để đón Edelweiss ở bờ bên kia cơ chứ.

-Ừ. Cậu hãy cẩn thận nhé.-đội trưởng đồng ý.

Lần này với thêm một khẩu súng trường mang trên vai cùng một miếng giẻ khô buộc chặt trên đầu để không bị nước làm ướt, binh nhì Dan lại nhảy tõm xuống sông - lần này anh không kịp cởi quân phục. Trong lúc ấy, Welkin đang nói chuyện với những công binh của đội, anh cần họ giúp một chuyện.

Với sự giúp đỡ của các công binh, chiếc Edelweiss đã được bọc những lớp vỏ chống thấm nước ở các vị trí quan trọng, bản thân nó cũng đã sẵn sàng xuất phát khi có lệnh. Ngồi trong xe, Isara nói.

-Anh hai à, cho em xin lỗi. Chỉ vì em mà anh và anh Dan phải phiền phức...

-Không sao đâu.-Welkin động viên em-Ngược lại, nhờ có em mà mọi việc đang thuận lợi đấy chứ. Để mọi người trong đội có thể đoàn kết lại, chúng ta còn cần phải làm nhiều việc lắm. Và nếu không có cả em và Dan, mọi chuyện sẽ không bao giờ được như thế này đâu.

Nghĩ đến chiếc Edelweiss, cô nói.

-Chúng ta cũng chưa rõ lớp chống thấm này có thể hiệu quả đến đâu, trừ khi đây là lần thử cuối cùng.

Welkin cũng nhận ra những rủi ro tiềm ẩn nếu lớp vỏ bọc ấy không giữ được nước bên ngoài chiếc xe tăng.

-Là lỗi của anh. Anh đã lôi em vào kế hoạch liều lĩnh này.

-Không đâu,-kỳ lạ thay, lần này chính Isara lại động viên anh mình-...em tin rằng cả anh và Edelweiss đều sẽ làm được, hệt như anh Dan đã tin vào anh vậy.

Chợt nghĩ đến Dan - người binh nhì nay chắc chắn đã ở bên kia bờ và sẵn sàng hành động - trong hàng ngũ mà được một người đồng đội dẫu không có quan hệ thân thích gì như Isara lại ủng hộ anh hết mình cũng làm cho anh an tâm phần nào trên cương vị đội trưởng của mình. Nghĩ đến em gái cứ nhắc Dan suốt, Welkin hỏi.

-Mà, Isara. Em cứ nghĩ đến Dan như thế sao?

-À, không ạ.-cô bé đỏ mặt-Chỉ là anh ấy cũng như một người anh khác của em mà thôi.

Welkin cười, sau đó thì hỏi.

-Sẵn sàng chưa nào?

-Rồi ạ.

-Tốt lắm. Ta bắt đầu thôi.

Đó cũng là mệnh lệnh và Isara cho chiếc xe tăng chạy xuống sông, vừa lúc ấy Alicia cũng bảo mọi người.

-Được. Giờ chúng ta cũng bắt đầu thôi.

...

Ở bờ Đông, một tốp hai lính Đế Quốc cũng đang đi tuần gần đấy, mọi chuyện như không có gì xảy ra cả. Nấp sau những bụi cỏ cao ven bờ đê, Dan đã phục sẵn tại đấy với khẩu súng trường có quấn giẻ rất chặt ở đầu nòng.

*CHÍU...*

Một tiếng súng nhỏ như sáo thổi nhưng kết quả là tên lính phía sau gục ngã. Quay lại trông thấy xác đồng đội, chưa kịp hoàn hồn, tên đi đầu cũng chỉ có thể ú ớ một tiếng rồi ngã lăn ra đất chết, bởi viên đạn thứ hai đã găm vào hắn. Nhanh chóng trồi lên, Dan giấu hai cái xác vào trong bụi rậm và ra tín hiệu cho chiếc Edelweiss, khi ấy cũng đang vượt sông.

Trong xe tăng, nước bắt đầu tràn vào và ngày một nhiều thêm, tuy nhiên những thiết bị quan trọng vẫn còn hoạt động tốt. Thấy đằng xa là một đốm sáng lấp lóe, Isara báo với Welkin.

-Đã thấy tín hiệu.

Tín hiệu của Dan gửi cho đội trưởng rất đơn giản. Kiếm một mảnh kính đặt nó dưới nước và dùng đèn pin con chiếu vào, khúc xạ ánh sáng sẽ tạo thành tín hiệu cho chiếc Edelweiss chọn chỗ thích hợp nhất để trồi lên. Hai chiếc xuồng với những người còn lại trong đội cũng bám sát chiếc xe tăng đang lội qua sông, lúc này chỉ còn có một phần nhỏ của anten là có thể thấy được. Dõi theo, Alicia vừa thầm mong là kế hoạch sẽ thành công.

Ở bờ Đông, sau khi đã ra tín hiệu xong, Dan bắt đầu chuẩn bị những thứ cần thiết cho kế hoạch đột kích mà anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn. Rút một quyển sổ con không thấm nước, anh ghi lại những gì vừa xảy ra và khoanh tròn những bước tiếp theo cần phải thực hiện. Trên bờ đê có một chiếc xe tăng với tên xa trưởng đang nhô trên tháp pháo, nếu bắn hạ hắn thì lát nữa sẽ bảo vệ cho chiếc Edelweiss nhưng anh cũng sẽ bị lộ, thế thì khó mà sống được dưới hỏa lực của bọn Đế Quốc.

*RÀO...*

Mặt nước bỗng xao động dữ dội khiến vài tên lính trên đê rất ngạc nhiên. Một lúc sau, từ dưới sông trồi lên cả một chiếc xe tăng của Gallia làm bọn chúng hoảng sợ bỏ chạy. Đã vượt sông thành công, Isara báo.

-Tháo bỏ phụ kiện.

*TÁCH...*

Các bộ chống thấm đã tự động bật tung ra khỏi xe tăng để bắt đầu cuộc chiến. Chớp lấy lúc tên xa trưởng đằng kia chưa kịp chui vào, Dan vùng dậy từ chỗ nấp, và bắn.

*CHÍU...*

Hắn đổ gục xuống, và tháp pháo xe tăng giờ không còn ai điều khiển nữa. Nhân cơ hội ngàn vàng, Edelweiss quay nòng pháo về phía mục tiêu và...

*BÙM!*

Tiếng đạn pháo inh ỏi mở màn cuộc chiến bằng việc chiếc xe tăng Đế Quốc ban nãy bốc cháy. Tiếp tục, chiếc Edelweiss leo dọc theo bờ đê mà đã lên được mặt đường nhựa - một điều mà cả Dan trông thấy cũng sửng sốt - nhưng vì nhiệm vụ anh phải gạt nó sang một bên để cầm tiểu liên vào cuộc. Chạy thẳng từ dưới đê, anh bắn nhàu vài loạt đạn.

*RATATATA!*

Súng nổ giòn giã, hạ gục những tên trước mũi mình để mở đường cho các đồng đội phía sau - tất cả đều đã vượt sông an toàn. Thuyền vừa chạm mũi đến bờ, Alicia cùng các đồng đội tiến lên, sau mấy loạt đạn đã hạ gục toán lính Đế Quốc vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng vì bị tấn công. Trong khi chiếc Edelweiss đã thọc sâu vào thành phố để thu hút sự chú ý của xe tăng bên địch, Dan đã liên tục men theo các con hẻm để hạ từng toán lính Đế Quốc một. Đến bên giao lộ nơi anh và toán quân chính gặp nhau, gặp ổ kháng cự mạnh, nhân lúc chúng đang mãi chống trả bên phía của Rosie và Largo thì anh đã lẳng lặng rút ra một quả lựu đạn. Rút chốt, Dan ném ngay...

*BÙM!*

Một tiếng nổ vang, người thét thất thanh và cuối cùng phòng tuyến đã bị phá hủy, chỉ còn lại mùi thuốc súng, vết nám và máu thịt vung vãi của những tên Đế Quốc kém may mắn. Tuy nhiên, Dan không theo mũi tiến công của các đồng đội, anh ngoặt ra hướng khác, sâu hơn nữa, nhờ lợi dụng được tốt sương mù và quân địch đang hoảng loạn nên có thể cơ động dễ dàng. Chẳng mấy chốc, anh đã rất gần máy phát điện, nơi mà Đế Quốc đang tập trung lực lượng lại hòng tạo thế đóng nút chai cố thủ.

*RẦM!*

Một chiếc xe tăng khác đã bị Edelweiss bắn hạ làm quân lính xung quanh kinh hãi, chúng chỉ còn biết co cụm mà bắn loạn xạ. Thừa thế, Dan áp sát vị trí của chúng.

*RATATA!*

Thêm một loạt đạn nữa bắn gục đám gần đấy, binh nhì nương nhờ xác xe tăng đang cháy làm chỗ dựa mà tấn công kẻ địch phía bên kia. Chúng bắn trả rát quá, tiếng đạn kêu rít lanh canh trên xác xe nghe muốn điếc cả tai.

*ĐÙNG!*

Lại thêm một tiếng nổ lớn gần đấy nữa, cùng với đó là tiếng kêu gào đau đớn, hoảng loạn của quân Đế Quốc, tuy Edelweiss đã lập công nhưng vì nó mà suýt nữa Dan đã thành gã điếc mất rồi. Các đồng đội phía sau thừa thắng khép chặt vòng vây, và sự phân tâm này hoàn toàn cần thiết cho binh nhì Hansen.

-LỰU ĐẠN!

*BÙM!*

*RATATATA!*

Trong tích tắc, một tiếng thét của lính Đế Quốc, kéo theo sau là một tiếng nổ lớn cùng nhiều tiếng nhỏ hơn của tiểu liên. Bên cánh của quân địch lúc này đã tan nát, bên đối diện thêm phần hoảng sợ, trước mũi là xe tăng và quân Gallia mà bên hông cũng bị đột kích, chúng phân tán hỏa lực và nhanh chóng đã có kết quả: bị tiêu diệt gọn không một tên sống sót. Đám lính trên cầu không thể vào được, cánh cổng sắt dày đóng chặt, đến đạn pháo cũng không tài nào phá nó nổi. Phong tỏa xung quanh buồng máy phát điện, Dan bảo những đồng đội vừa mới đến nơi.

-Landzaat, Peron, theo tôi. Tôi cần hai cậu vào để chạy máy móc. Những người còn lại hãy bám sát chiến lũy, bọn Đế Quốc trong thành phố chắc chắn sẽ liều mạng lắm đấy.

Rosie hứ một tiếng, điệu bộ khinh thường, một tên binh nhì Darcsen mà có tư cách dạy dỗ cô ta sao? Dan cùng hai công binh - một tóc đen cắt sát đầu, cận thị và một tóc vàng hoe - bắt đầu đột nhập vào trong buồng máy. *RATATATA!* tiếng tiểu liên trên tay Dan đã khiến cho lẫy khóa tời ra và có thể mở ra dễ dàng với một cú đá. Trong căn phòng nhỏ tối om, Dan dẫn đầu với đèn pin tay phải còn ngón tay trái thì lăm lăm cò súng, đến khi cả nhóm đến cuối phòng với đèn sáng lên, mọi người mới tạm yên tâm vì không có địch trốn trong. Chỉ tay về phía bảng điều khiển, Dan lệnh.

-Hai cậu chạy máy phát điện đi. Ta sẽ cho bọn Đế Quốc ngoài kia tắm sông.

*RATATA! ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG! ĐÙNG!*

Tiếng súng bên ngoài hỗn loạn, tức là đã có giao tranh hệt như suy đoán của Dan ban nãy, anh lập tức chạy ra để tăng cường hỏa lực. Đột ngột...

*CHÍU! KENG!*

Vài phát đạn lạc cắm ngay vào tường gần mép cửa ra vào buồng máy, may mà Dan kịp ngã người ra sau. Định thần lại, anh chạy ra nấp sau bao cát gần đấy, phía bên kia bọn Đế Quốc đang dồn toàn hỏa lực hòng giành lại buồng máy khỏi tay đội 7, ở nhiều hướng thì tuy có Edelweiss dựa lưng vào cánh cổng sắt bất khả xâm phạm, nhưng Welkin cũng không thể giải quyết tất cả bằng súng máy và đạn pháo.

*RATA! RATATA!*

Dan bắn trả, hai tên trước mắt anh gục ngã trong nháy mắt. Hết đạn rồi, anh tựa lưng vào lũy để nạp đạn, Rosie chỉ mới chớp mắt một tí đã thấy tên binh nhì cao ngạo bất trị kia nạp xong một băng mới. Không đứng lên bắn vội, Dan rút chốt một quả lựu đạn và ném chéo về phía toán lính Đế Quốc đang chế áp các đồng đội của anh...*BÙM!*, tiếng nổ thật giòn giã, cùng với một cái xác địch bị thổi bay mất một khúc chân văng ra vệ đường. Đến lúc này, anh mới thật sự nổ súng. Ngắm bắn tựa như một khẩu súng trường, bắn ghìm từng loạt hai đến ba viên và luôn nhằm vào giữa ngực nơi mà đạn sẽ luôn chạm đến tim phổi, nó hữu hiệu hơn việc Rosie cùng vài đồng đội sử dụng tiểu liên kẹp báng vào nách mà xả đạn như một lũ mất trí, hai anh em Oscar và Emile cũng nhanh chóng bắt chước đàn anh và các cu cậu cũng đã bắt đầu bắn khá hơn rồi đấy. Tuy nhiên, Rosie không thèm đếm xỉa đến kỹ thuật ấy mà vẫn tự chiến đấu theo cách của mình. Cầm cự được thêm một lúc, hai công binh trong buồng máy đã nói vọng ra.

-Đã chạy máy!

Những tiếng rầm rầm của động cơ máy, và tiếng lịch kịch của bánh răng đang quay vòng báo hiệu rằng ngày tàn của bọn Đế Quốc giữa cầu sắp đến rồi. Bên ngoài, hai thanh giầm cầu đang được rút lên, kéo theo là vô số tiếng la hét đầy sợ hãi của quân thù cùng tiếng như những khối kim loại lớn đang trượt trên mặt đường. *RÀO! RÀO! TÕM!* những tiếng nước động lớn kèm với nhiều tiếng tương tự nhỏ hơn từ xa phát lên, tuy nhiên vì quân địch vẫn còn đang cố sống cố chết hòng chiếm lại cây cầu nên Dan tạm thời phải tập trung vào chiến sự trước mắt.

Bên kia bờ sông, vài tên lính Đế Quốc may mắn hơn các đồng đội xấu số - phần lớn đã ngủ yên hoặc mắc kẹt trong những chiếc xe tăng chìm sâu dưới lòng sông, đằng nào cũng khó mà sống, ai nấy cũng đều ướt mẹp và run rẩy. Bất thần, trên đê xuất hiện dân quân của Gallia, vài tên chĩa súng định chống trả nhưng chưa kịp bóp cò đã bị bắn gục tại chỗ, những kẻ còn lại không còn cách nào khác phải buông súng, quỳ xuống và đưa tay ra sau đầu. Đứng trên đê nhìn các đồng đội đang áp giải tù binh, đại úy Varrot nhìn về phía cầu Vasel, vẻ mặt trông rất hài lòng với kết quả mình trông thấy.

*RATATATA!...RATATA...*

Sau vài loạt đạn tiểu liên từ Gallia, toán lính Đế Quốc cuối cùng kèm với chỉ huy của lực lượng trấn thủ phải giơ tay đầu hàng, trận đánh giành cầu Vasel đã kết thúc thắng lợi. Có thể thư giãn được rồi, Welkin bảo các công binh.

-Hai cậu hãy hạ cầu xuống để cho quân ta bên bờ kia vào Vasel nào.

Họ làm theo lệnh của đội trưởng, và mất thêm vài phút để thanh cầu treo có thể nối lại đôi bờ. Đường đã thông trở lại, quân Gallia bên bờ kia bắt đầu vào tiếp quản Vasel. Trông thấy đại úy Varrot, Welkin báo cáo.

-Nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành. Đội 7 chúng tôi đã chiếm lại được Vasel.

Chỉ huy của lực lượng dân quân rất hài lòng vì đã chiếm lại được câu cầy này trong thời gian nhanh nhất, nhờ thế mà cả dân quân lẫn quân chính quy đều sẽ đỡ thương vong, nếu những tay kém cỏi khác thì hẳn việc cầm cự như thế sẽ không hay chút nào. Bà có lời khen ngợi.

-Cậu và đội của mình đã làm tốt lắm. Tôi tin rằng đây sẽ là khởi đầu tuyệt vời cho cậu cùng các đồng đội đấy.

-Chúng tôi vẫn còn nhiều thứ phải làm lắm ạ.-Welkin không dám nhận lời khen-Nhưng đội 7 sẽ cố gắng hoàn thành mọi nhiệm vụ được giao.

-Tôi kỳ vọng vào tinh thần đấy của cậu.-Varrot nhìn sang phía Dan, đang ngồi nghỉ dưới tán cây, cùng làn đường nhưng lại đối diện với các đồng đội, đang cặm cụi ghi chép thứ gì đó trong một quyển sổ con bèn đi tới hỏi-Cậu đang ghi chép điều gì à, binh nhì Hansen? Nhật ký chăng?

Thấy thượng cấp, Dan lật bật đứng dậy chào nghiêm, sau đó mới đưa quyển sổ con cho đại úy Varrot. Bên trong ghi lại toàn bộ quá trình chiến đấu, hai lần xuống nước, vượt sông, đánh chiếm buồng máy,...mọi chi tiết đều được ghi lại rất cẩn thận, cộng thêm cả phác họa mũi tấn công dưới cuối quyển sổ, mà ngạc nhiên là chỉ một mình binh nhì Hansen thực hiện tất cả nhiệm vụ trong đây. Người lính này quả thật đầy tiềm năng, đại úy Varrot khi xem hồ sơ của Dan đã để ý kinh nghiệm 8 năm làm lính đánh thuê của anh, vì vậy khả năng tác chiến sẽ còn tiếp tục bộc lộ trong thời gian sắp tới. Nghiền ngẫm mọi thông tin trong quyển sổ con xong, bà trả lại cho cấp dưới và bảo.

-Hãy cố gắng tiếp tục phát huy nhé.

Còn nhiều việc phải làm, đại úy Varrot tạm biệt đội 7. Đến bên các đồng đội đang ngồi dưới tán cây, Welkin nói.

-Như đã thỏa thuận rồi nhé, tôi vẫn sẽ tiếp tục chỉ huy đội 7. Mọi người từ bây giờ sẽ phải tuân theo lệnh của tôi.

Largo cười xòa.

-Được thôi. Dù sao tôi cũng phải nhận xét, cậu đúng là tên đội trưởng kỳ quặc đấy.

-Tôi cũng không phản đối gì nữa.-Rosie tán đồng-Nhưng, tôi vẫn sẽ không bao giờ chiến đấu cùng người Darcsen đâu.

Rồi cô ta bỏ đi một mạch, không đợi người khác nói một tiếng nào. Đã viết xong nốt đoạn cuối của báo cáo, Dan gửi lại cho Welkin.

-Đây là báo cáo của toàn bộ kế hoạch tác chiến của tôi, gửi lại cho đội trưởng đây.

-Cậu chu đáo thật đấy, Dan ạ.-thật ra thì đội trưởng cũng không cần nó lắm nên chuyền lại cho Alicia. Nghĩ ra một chuyện, Welkin-Mà tôi có ý này, cậu chiến đấu rất cừ và thậm chí có thể hành động độc lập, thế cậu nghĩ sao khi lập ra một nhóm riêng để chiến đấu song song với mũi tiến công chính? Đó là cách mà loài sói thường hay làm đấy.

-Cứ để việc đó sau đi.-Dan vui vẻ khoát tay-Đồng ý là tôi có chút kinh nghiệm, nhưng hiện giờ ai có thể tin tôi rằng tôi sẽ là nhóm trưởng tốt cơ chứ? Vì vậy, dù cho tôi có trở thành nhóm trưởng, tôi vẫn sẽ tuân theo mọi mệnh lệnh của đội trưởng, chỉ cần là nó đúng đắn.

Thái độ nhất nhất tuân theo mệnh lệnh của Welkin từ đầu đến cuối, nó khiến người khác không khỏi dị nghị về Dan. Ban đầu, ngay cả Largo cũng xem đây là một tên lập dị, phá cách chẳng kém gì cấp trên của mình, bởi những chiến thuật có phần điên khùng kia mà chỉ mình hắn ủng hộ. Giờ được mở rộng tầm mắt, ông phải công nhận là tên này không phải tên tân binh tầm thường. Không có Rosie, Dan có thể trở lại ngồi chung với các đồng đội, Largo nói ngay.

-Có lẽ tôi nợ cậu một lời xin lỗi đấy nhóc.

-Vì việc gì cơ chứ?-binh nhì chưa hiểu.

-Là chuyện mà tôi không tin rằng cậu có kinh nghiệm ấy mà.

Nghe Largo nói thế, Dan cười phì.

-Thật ra thì ông nghi ngờ tôi cũng đúng thôi. Một thằng nhóc 23 tuổi thì làm quái gì hơn được một cựu binh đã từng bước ra cuộc Đại chiến trước? Nhưng bây giờ đã thấy tôi đánh đấm rồi phải không? Hết ý kiến rồi chứ?

-Cậu ngang ngạnh chẳng khác gì bố cậu cả.-Largo lắc đầu cười khà, một nụ cười lộ cả hàm răng trắng.

-Ông biết bố tôi sao?-Dan hơi ngạc nhiên vì điều này.

-Tôi và ông ấy đã cùng chung chiến lũy cơ mà.-người cựu binh kể lại chuyện ngày xưa-Aaron là một tay cự phách, tuy không được cấp xe tăng bởi xuất thân là Darcsen, nhưng quân Đế Quốc cũng nhiều phen táng đởm, những đòn tấn công bằng bộ binh của ông ta khiến cho ngay cả những chiếc xe tăng hạng nặng cũng phải khiếp sợ. Tuy nhiên, ông ấy cũng là tay bất trị và hay bật lại cấp trên, bởi vậy cho đến khi chiến tranh kết thúc cũng chỉ là trung sĩ quèn mà thôi.

-Có vẻ ông và bố tôi hẳn phải có nhiều kỷ niệm lắm nhỉ?-Dan gật gù, quả thật Largo kể không sai một chữ với quyển nhật ký chiến trường của bố anh - thứ duy nhất mà anh đã mang theo bên người trong suốt 8 năm lưu lạc khắp Châu Âu.

Ông bạn già kể tiếp cho con trai của trung sĩ Hansen quá cố nghe về thời gian ấy.

-Tiểu đội của Aaron thường hay chiến đấu chung với bọn tôi, toàn là những người Darcsen tứ xứ đổ về, khi ấy Gallia quan niệm phải tách biệt họ thành những đơn vị riêng để làm bia đỡ đạn - thứ quân thứ ba mà chúng tôi hồi đầu cứ ngỡ rằng dân quân đã là mạt hạng lắm rồi. Ông ta là một đội trưởng nghiêm khắc, sẵn sàng gạt mọi kẻ chống đối mình sang một bên để tập trung vào nhiệm vụ, nhưng các đồng đội cũng yêu quý Aaron lắm; đối đãi rất công bằng, sẵn sàng nhảy ra bênh vực đồng đội nếu họ bị bắt nạt, thậm chí có lần ông ta nện cả đại đội trưởng vì tay này dám xúc phạm một nữ dân quân trong đội của ông. Tôi rất nể Aaron, nhiều trận cùng ông ta chiến đấu mới thấy rõ tài, một bậc thầy sử dụng bộ binh và tác chiến không quy ước. Suốt mấy năm Đại chiến, đội của tôi đã cùng ông ấy đánh cả trăm trận lớn nhỏ, đốt trụi bao nhiêu kho tàng, tiêu diệt hàng trăm khí tài và không biết bao nhiêu lính Đế Quốc phải phơi thây, mà điều kỳ lạ là tiểu đội của Aaron vẫn không mất dù chỉ một người. Mười lăm chiến sĩ tính cả ông, họ đã trải qua những năm khốc liệt nhất, cũng như huy hoàng nhất, có lẽ đó là một vinh dự lạ kỳ dành cho người Darcsen các cậu đấy.

Nghe Largo kể, Dan thấy nó khác xa với một ông bố Aaron mà anh biết. Trong óc của anh, ký ức ấy là những đêm ông già chuệch choạng về nhà, hơi thở nồng nặc mùi rượu ba xu - có khi vác luôn cả một chai về chung với mình. Uống lấy uống để, xong rồi thì lôi hai anh em Dan và Van ra mà quật - cứ sẵn thắt lưng trên người rút ra mà quật lấy quật để. "Lũ chó chết! Lũ Hansen chó chết!", Dan nhớ bố mình đã gào thét trong khi đánh như thế đấy. Đã tay rồi thì lại bò lên giường mà ngủ đến sáng thì đi làm - công việc quản đốc khu mỏ mà phần lớn là dồn sự tập trung vào cái đít chai trong văn phòng. Cũng vì không cam chịu cứ bị ăn đòn mãi như thế mà Dan mới bỏ nhà đi làm lính đánh thuê mấy năm trời như vậy, những nghĩ lại thì anh có chút hối hận vì đã bỏ thằng em - không biết khi đó ở nhà nó có bị quật không? Thường ngày nó là đứa ngoan ngoãn cơ mà.

-Kìa nhóc.-thấy Dan ngồi lặng chẳng nói năng gì, Largo vỗ vai hỏi-Chẳng lẽ cậu không tự hào với những gì bố mình đã làm được sao? Hay là...-ông quá hiểu tâm trạng sầu thảm ấy, chỉ còn biết thở dài-Chiến tranh là thế đấy. Dù là anh hùng, cuối cùng cậu cũng sẽ về với cát bụi thôi. Nhưng mà,...

Một cái vỗ vai thật mạnh cho Dan bừng tỉnh, ông bạn già động viên anh.

-Tôi tin rằng trước khi chết, Aaron đã gửi gắm tất cả những niềm kiêu hãnh của dân tộc mình, của chính bản thân mình vào cậu rồi đấy.

-Đó là gì cơ chứ?

Nghe câu hỏi của Dan, Largo chỉ cười tươi.

-Cậu tuy là cựu binh, lăn lóc trên khắp chiến địa có thể là nghề của cậu nhưng cậu vẫn là người trẻ tuổi. Có những chuyện, đến một lúc nào đó, cậu sẽ hiểu được.

-Chẳng phải ông mới hôm qua đã từng nói, bên cạnh người Darcsen chỉ toàn gặp tai họa thôi sao?

-Còn nhớ à? Thù dai thế, anh bạn? Mà đúng là thế, lúc mới chuyển đến chiến đấu chung với đội của bố cậu, tôi đã từng nghĩ đó là cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất trong đời mình mà.

-Và cái tai họa ấy di truyền cho cả tôi sao?-Dan đã bắt đầu có nụ cười trên môi.

-Đúng thế.-Largo bông đùa xác nhận ngay-Cậu chĩa súng vào Rosie là tai họa cực, cực kỳ lớn luôn đấy. Tôi biết là cậu chỉ đang muốn giải vây cho cô bé lái xe tăng, nhưng cậu cũng nên thông cảm cho cô ta. Tất cả đều có lý do cả.

-Và liệu tôi có cần khui nó ra để mình không phải ra tòa án binh không?

-Chả sao cả, nhóc ạ.-Largo cười khẩy-Cô ta không có hứng thú với mấy chuyện quân luật đâu, nhưng tôi tin cậu sẽ mất khá nhiều thời gian để làm hòa với Rosie đấy.

-Tạm quên cô ta đi.-Dan chuyển đề tài-Mà hình như tôi chưa có làm quen nhiều với mọi người trong đội phải không?

Hầu hết thành viên trong đội đều hào hứng được làm quen với Dan, anh cũng một phần có lỗi vì chỉ biết chăm chăm vào sáng chế và sửa xe tăng. Cả đội quây quần dưới tán cây, không khí ấm cúng đang dần được nhen nhóm.

"Ngày đầu tiên ra trận chẳng dễ dàng gì. Nghi ngờ, bất tín, thậm chí có dấu hiệu tranh giành quyền chỉ huy với Welkin. Tuy nhiên, việc giành lại Vasel bằng một kế hoạch điên rồ đã phần nào đưa tất cả xích lại gần nhau hơn.

Đội của tôi, 14 đồng đội, mỗi người một tính, thậm chí có người còn khiến tôi khá khó chịu. Welkin, một đội trưởng vô tư và hơi lập dị; Alicia thì lúc nào chỉ biết đến hai thứ: cấp trên và bánh mì; Karl thì quả đầu chẳng còn gì gọi là ngố hơn nữa, trong khi Homer và Jann thì cùng một hội gà mái; Largo thì đơn giản và thậm chí tôi phải nói là hơi ngốc, còn hai anh em Oscar và Emile thì lúc nào cũng một cặp với nhau - một cặp cùng đu bên cạnh để muốn tôi huấn luyện cho hai đứa chúng nó. Còn hội con gái, tôi nói thật cũng chả hiểu cho lắm về phụ nữ. Rosie à? Đanh đá, chơi trội và đặc biệt ác cảm với Darcsen, hẳn cô ta phải có gì khó nói nhưng không phải việc của tôi; Edy, một cô nàng luôn muốn được "bằng chị bằng em" và đối thủ chính không ai khác là hạ sĩ Stark - cái cách mà tôi gọi những kẻ tôi chả ưa; Aisha, cô em út có thể "vượt rào" gia nhập dân quân ở cái tuổi mà phải 3 năm sau tôi mới dám cầm súng, nghe đồn hồi còn ở trường lớp cô bé là thần đồng đấy; Susie thì tiểu thư, nghe tiếng súng đã sợ hoảng nhưng không dám bưng tay khi làm nhiệm vụ; Isara thì cũng chả khác gì Alicia, chỉ quan tâm hai thứ trên đời: anh mình và chiếc Edelweiss; cuối cùng là Marina - tôi biết được tên cô ta nhờ đọc trong danh sách, chứ hỏi chuyện thì tôi chỉ nhận lại toàn sự im lặng, có lẽ bản năng thợ săn không cho phép cô ta ồn ào.

Nhưng mà, tôi đã có lại cảm giác ngày xưa mình đã mất...một gia đình, một gia đình trong quân ngũ."


	3. Chapter 3 - 1

TẬP 3: ĐỘT KÍCH RỪNG KLODEN

HỒI 1: NHIỆM VỤ TRINH SÁT

Doanh trại Amatriain, tại văn phòng của đại úy Varrot.

Nữ chỉ huy đang xem lại báo cáo của Dan đã viết khi trước - dù rằng ở Vasel đã có đọc một lần - bên cạnh là đối chiếu với báo cáo chính mà Welkin đã gửi sau đó. Mọi chi tiết đều trùng khớp, diễn biến của trận đánh đều được cả hai ghi chép chính xác, cho thấy họ hợp đồng tác chiến rất ăn ý; dù rằng trong báo cáo của Dan, chỉ có một mình anh chiến đấu ở cánh đột kích. Đó chỉ mới là báo cáo cũ thôi, trên bàn còn một xấp báo cáo được ghi chép rất vội vã, và nét mực trông còn khá mới. Đó là báo cáo kết quả trinh sát tại rừng Kloden - một khu rừng nguyên sinh nổi tiếng của Gallia, cũng là một nơi đầy ắp những loài động thực vật sinh sống, cả những loài quý hiếm, hoặc có thể sẽ sớm được phát hiện và đặt tên. Theo báo cáo này, quân Đế Quốc đang đóng một trạm trung chuyển lớn để tiếp tế Ragnite; từ đây, mọi mặt trận của chúng sẽ có thể chiến đấu trơn tru với nguồn cung cấp ổn định. Vì vậy, cấp trên đã thông qua một chiến dịch lớn hòng nhổ bỏ cái gai này trong mắt quân đội Gallia, và nhiệm vụ trinh sát được giao cho lực lượng dân quân; bản thân đại úy Varrot đã tranh thủ cơ hội này để tìm hiểu thêm về một nhân vật mà bà đã để tâm đến: người phụ tá "tình nguyện" cho thiếu úy Gunther.

Theo báo cáo của Dan ghi lại, thì căn cứ này được tăng viện hai lần, có lẽ Đế Quốc lo lắng là Gallia có thể đánh úp nơi này nên mới gia cố lực lượng đến thế. Bố trí một lực lượng xe tăng để phòng thủ nơi này, cùng với bộ binh và công sự dày đặc, đủ đã thấy được vai trò chiến lược của nó rồi; nếu dân quân đánh trực diện thì chỉ có mà tự sát. Trong khi chờ đợi phương án từ cấp trên, bà nói với binh nhì.

-Chuyến này cậu làm tốt lắm, binh nhì Hansen. Với những tin tức báo cáo này, chiến dịch Kloden sắp tới sẽ khá thuận lợi đây.

Dan khiêm tốn không dám nhận lời khen đó.

-Chiến đấu vì Gallia là vinh hạnh, cũng là nghĩa vụ của tôi mà, thưa đại úy.

Đại úy Varrot nói tiếp.

-Cậu đã vất vả suốt mấy ngày qua rồi. Hãy về trại và nghỉ ngơi trước khi chiến dịch mới bắt đầu, Hạ sĩ Hansen.

Dan rất ngạc nhiên trước việc cáp trên gọi mình là "hạ sĩ", anh đáp.

-Thưa đại úy, tôi chỉ mới là binh nhì thôi ạ.

Đại úy Varrot lý giải.

-Cậu giờ là hạ sĩ, tôi thăng chức cho cậu. Qua trận đánh tại Vasel, cùng với nhiệm vụ trinh sát đều đã hoàn thành xuất sắc, cậu xứng đáng được thăng lên hai bậc. Tôi tin rằng nó sẽ là điều kiện để cậu có thể phát huy tối đa khả năng của mình trong những trận chiến sắp tới.

-Xin cảm ơn đại úy đã chiếu cố đến!-Dan tuy không muốn nhận phần thưởng này nhưng vì đây là từ đại úy nên không dám cãi.

-Hạ sĩ Hansen,-Varrot đưa ra một đề nghị-...tôi có một ngỏ ý với cậu.

-Là việc gì, thưa đại úy?

-Tôi muốn cậu lập ra một đội phụ trách những nhiệm vụ đặc biệt. Cậu có thể làm được không?

Dan giật mình khi nghe ngỏ ý đó, anh nhìn lảng đi chỗ khác. Thấy phản ứng trên nét mặt của cấp dưới, Varrot hiểu chắc người hạ sĩ đó đang có điều chi khó xử trong lòng. Nghĩ rằng anh ta đang phân vân không biết có nên từ chối nhiệm vụ này hay không, bà đệm thêm một câu nữa.

-Cậu có thể trình bày rõ ràng quan điểm của mình cho tôi nghe.

Được phép, Dan tươi tỉnh lại ngay, và anh bắt đầu trình bày những gì mình đang giấu trong lòng.

-Thưa đại úy, việc lập một đội như thế không thể là chuyện một sớm, một chiều là làm xong được đâu ạ. Muốn thế, ta phải lựa chọn thành viên, sau đó còn phải huấn luyện kỹ thuật chiến đấu cho họ. Với tình hình chiến trường như lúc này, sẽ rất khó để đưa được các tân binh vào cuộc kịp lúc.

-Cậu ước tính cần bao nhiêu thời gian để huấn luyện các thành viên mới?

-Hai tuần, thưa đại úy. Tuy nhiên, đó chỉ mới là kỹ thuật sơ bộ thôi ạ. Cần phải thêm thời gian thực chiến để họ có thể hoàn thiện được ạ.

-Vậy sẽ cần thêm bao lâu nữa?

Dan suy nghĩ hồi lâu; sau đó thì hỏi lại.

-Bên dân quân chúng ta sẽ tham chiến tại Kloden phải không ạ?

-Đúng vậy.-đại úy Varrot đáp.

Như đã lóe ra một lời giải cho bài toán khó kia, Dan nói.

-Vậy, chỉ cần hoàn thành chiến dịch đó thôi là đủ rồi ạ.

Một canh bạc khá liều lĩnh, bởi thời gian bắt đầu chiến dịch tấn công căn cứ Kloden đã gần kề rồi, chọn lựa thành viên và huấn luyện còn chưa xong, thì tham chiến ngay sao có thể đảm bảo hiệu quả được? Tuy nhiên, đại úy Varrot tin tưởng Dan sẽ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ mà bà đã giao cho hệt như với Welkin và tiểu đội 7 của anh ta vậy. Bà trả lời.

-Tôi mong sẽ có kết quả tốt từ phía cậu.

Chào cấp trên, Dan rời khỏi văn phòng để trở về khu nhà lính. Nhưng mà...đi được nửa đường, có một thứ đã níu chân anh lại...mùi gì thơm quá, nó bốc ra từ chỗ rất gần căn chòi của mình, thơm không thể cưỡng lại nổi. Như bản năng, đôi chân của Dan bước đến chỗ phát ra mùi hương đó. Là trong nhà ăn, ở giữa bàn là những ổ bánh mì mới nướng còn nóng hổi, mùi thơm đó không thể lẫn vào đâu được. Nhìn quanh thấy chẳng có ai, Dan vì bị những chiếc bánh làm mê hoặc nên giở trò ăn vụng, bèn nhón tay với lấy một ổ...

*BỐP!*

Một tiếng đập mạnh nghe đúng chất gỗ đặc, rất gần đấy vang lên và hạ sĩ Hansen chợt tỉnh trí, anh cảm giác mu bàn tay trái của mình đau tê tái, đến nỗi đũng quần cũng thấy thốn lây. "ÚI TRỜI ƠI!", anh chàng ăn vụng đó rú lên khi nhận ra bàn tay tính "nhón" bánh của mình đã bị đập cho sưng tấy cả lên, đứng đối diện anh là Alicia đang cầm cây chày lăn bột giơ lên trước mặt. Thấy đồng đội của mình nhăn nhó, cô hoảng hốt hạ chày xuống mà hỏi.

-Chết rồi, Dan! Anh có sao không?

Dan miệng vừa cố rặn một nụ cười mà lại vừa trông mếu máo, đáp rằng.

-Tính "nhón" có ổ bánh mà cô nỡ lòng nào đập què tay tôi mất tiêu!

-Xin lỗi nhé.-Alicia xoa nhẹ lên bàn tay bị đập của đồng đội-Tại tôi cứ tưởng ai đó định ăn cắp bánh, không ngờ lại là anh. Mà anh đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ rồi phải không? Có bị thương chỗ nào không?

-Có!-Dan cố cười thật tươi, mu bàn tay bị đập vẫn còn tê tê-Què tay rồi đây này!

-Tôi xin lỗi rồi mà.-Alicia tỏ vẻ nũng nịu.

-Ngoài cái đó ra thì những phần còn lại của tôi vẫn nguyên vẹn cả.

-Thế thì tốt quá.-cô lấy mấy ổ đã nguội bớt đưa cho Dan-Này, anh ăn vài ổ đi. Làm nhiệm vụ chắc vất vả lắm phải không?

-Cảm ơn nhiều nhé, Alicia!-được miếng ăn thì anh chàng này tươi tỉnh hẳn ra-Nhưng mà, còn các đồng đội khác thì sao?

Cô trung sĩ cười.

-Tôi còn nướng nhiều lắm, có dư cho mọi người nên anh đừng bận tâm.

Mùi bánh thơm phức giục Dan phải về chòi ăn cho mau, anh cười.

-Thế thì, tôi không khách sáo đâu nhé.

Mang chỗ bánh đó rời khỏi nhà ăn, trên đường trở về chòi, anh tình cờ bắt gặp Largo - đang xắn tay áo vác cuốc đi đâu đó. Trông thấy Dan, ông ta gọi to.

-Này, Dan! Làm nhiệm vụ về rồi đấy sao?

Thấy đồng đội mang trên tay mấy ổ bánh mì, Largo đến gần hít hà mấy cái và đã nhận ra người đã làm ra chúng.

-Mùi bánh này thì chỉ có do Alicia nướng mà thôi.-ông bèn đùa-Hay là cậu vừa ăn vụng trong nhà bếp đấy?

Dan cười, anh trưng ra cái mu bàn tay còn sưng đỏ của mình, đáp rằng.

-Vừa bị đánh què tay đây này!

-Đáng đời nhé, nhóc!-Largo cười to-Thôi, tôi có việc, hẹn gặp lại sau nhé.

-Ông vác cuốc đi đâu thế?-Dan hỏi lại-Đi đào hố à?

-Có nói cậu cũng không tin đâu. Từ từ rồi tôi sẽ cho cậu xem.

Xong ông ta thủng thỉnh vác cuốc đi tiếp, Dan cũng quay về chòi của mình. Đặt mấy ổ bánh lên bàn, anh chưa kịp ăn thì...linh tính mách bảo có thứ gì đó rất lạ quanh đây. Nhẹ nhàng nhấc mông khỏi ghế, anh khẽ với thanh cờ lê trong thùng đồ nghề giấu sao lưng quần rồi sau đó bước ra khỏi chòi. Được một lúc từ dưới giường, có một bóng người chui ra, trên tay cầm một thứ gì đó dài dài. Mở cửa nửa chừng và rất khẽ, người bí ẩn đó nhìn quanh cảnh giới, thấy không có ai thì mới chịu bước ra ngoài. Tuy nhiên vừa định đóng cửa lại thì,...cờ lê đã kề cổ người ấy, hóa ra là từ đầu Dan đã nấp sau bản lề, anh đã đợi giây phút này để bắt kẻ khả nghi, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng nhận ra, thốt lên.

-Sói có việc chi mà tìm đến hang cáo đây?

Người đó quay mặt đối diện với Dan, là một cô gái với mái tóc đen ngắn, phía trước rũ xuống che một bên mắt trái và mặc quân phục có phù hiệu của đội 7. Trên tay cô ta là một bản thiết kế, dù chưa mở ra xem nhưng Dan đã đoán ra cái gì bên trong, anh nói.

-Tôi đã nói với cô rồi, bản vẽ đó chưa hoàn thiện. Tôi không thể nào cho phép cô hay bất kỳ một đồng đội nào khác đi săn với một khẩu súng còn lỗi trong thiết kế được.

Nghe vậy, nữ quân nhân đó lặng lẽ trả lại bản thiết kế cho Dan. Cô nói.

-Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền anh.

Nhà phát minh của đội 7 nhắn nhủ đôi lời.

-Nếu thật sự cô cần khẩu súng và bộ kính ngắm này gấp đến thế, tôi có thể làm riêng cho cô. Nhưng thiết kế này sẽ khá rủi ro đấy. Cô đồng ý không?

-Không sao,-cô ta lắc đầu-...anh cứ thong thả mà chỉnh sửa lại cho kỹ lưỡng. Tôi không có ý làm phiền anh đâu. Hẹn gặp lại.

Nói xong, nữ quân nhân đó đi một mạch, Dan chỉ có việc ngó theo, sau đó chỉ biết lắc đầu trở vào chòi. Vừa ăn bánh, anh vừa kiểm tra lại bản vẽ mà cô gái kia định "mượn" ban nãy, vừa suy nghĩ về cô ta. Marina Wulfstan, chỉ biết có mỗi cái tên qua lời giới thiệu - nhưng cách nói chuyện thì có thể đoán ra được trước đây cô ta từng là thợ săn, chắc tại sống trong rừng lâu quá nên không quen xã giao ấy mà. Khẩu súng trong bản thiết kế của Dan là một khẩu súng trường Gallian, nhưng vì là phiên bản cho lính bắn tỉa nên không thể bắn tự động như bình thường được, và mục tiêu của anh đã được ghi rõ ràng trên góc bản vẽ rồi: chế độ bắn bán tự động với hộp đạn 8 viên. Bản thiết kế này của Dan vẫn chưa giải quyết được những yêu cầu mà anh đã đặt ra, trong đó vấn đề tìm một giải pháp hữu hiệu để hãm độ giật của khẩu súng xuống một nửa cũng như phân bố trọng lượng sao cho hướng tâm để cố định nòng khi ngắm bắn mà không cần chân kiềng, vẫn đang là bài toán hóc búa dành cho Dan. Theo thiết kế, anh đã gia cố nòng súng lên, đồng thời sử dụng vỏ đạn làm bằng thép cán mỏng - nhưng độ bền chắc chả kém gì mấy viên kẹo đồng cũ - để tăng lượng thuốc súng nhồi bên trong theo một hỗn hợp thuốc súng-Ragnite ở tỷ lệ nhất định cho phép chúng thành những khối dẻo có thể định hình được, và bên trong khoang chứa liều nổ cũng được thiết kế lõm. Với loại đạn thế này, đến xe tăng của Đế Quốc cũng phải khóc thét nếu bắn trúng những chỗ được bọc thép mỏng manh, quá phù hợp để phục kích từ trên cao.

Tuy nhiên, với cách chế tạo nòng súng bằng gang dập như hiện giờ thì với liều nổ có năng lượng quá lớn như vậy, sẽ chắc chắn sẽ xảy ra trường hợp nổ ngay trong khóa nóng, và điều đó tức là gây nguy hiểm cho người sử dụng, hoặc là tốc độ mài mòn nòng súng, khương tuyến bên trong sẽ nhanh một cách khủng khiếp. Muốn chế ngự được sức mạnh của đầu đạn này thì phải dùng nòng bằng hợp kim thép cán-Ragnite, nhưng loại này không hề rẻ, nói thẳng ra là rất đắt đỏ, so với túi tiền của một hạ sĩ quèn xuất thân Darcsen như Dan, anh không dám mơ tới chuyện đó. "Tức thật...", anh chàng lầm bầm, muốn làm cho đồng đội một khẩu súng tốt mà khó khăn thật...

...

Cùng thời gian đó, ở bên kia chiến tuyến, tuy đã mất Vasel nhưng về tổng thể quân Đế Quốc đang giành lợi thế chiến thuật, các cánh quân khác của Gallia đều bị đánh tan. Tại văn phòng chỉ huy, có hai người đàn ông trung niên, trông quân phục rất có vai vế. Một người bị cận chống gậy đi đi lại lại cạnh chiếc bàn lớn, miệng không ngớt cằn nhằn.

-Đám đồn trú của chúng ta ngủ gật hết rồi hay sao? Để một toán dân đen ấy chiếm lại được cây cầu đó dễ như không.

Một người khác thì ăn mặc phóng túng hơn: để tóc dài, lại gắn thêm một nửa cái đầu lâu của dê núi lên bên vai. Trái với thái độ nghiêm nghị đăm chiêu của người đối diện, ông ta từ tốn.

-Nhưng cũng phải công nhận là kẻ địch của chúng ta thú vị đấy. Có thể vượt qua sông bằng một chiếc xe tăng, chẳng phải đó là một sự ngạc nhiên rất thú vị dành cho ta sao?

-Thú vị ư? Đừng tự biến mình thành trò cười như thế. Để bị một lũ súc vật hạ đẳng ấy giành lại một vị trí trọng yếu như vậy, đó là một nỗi nhục cho quân đội của Đế Quốc.

-Thôi nào, ông bạn. Nếu chiến tranh mà quyết định thắng thua qua phẩm cấp thì chẳng còn thú vị chi nữa.

Cũng trong phòng ấy còn một người khác nữa, là một phụ nữ với mái tóc trắng như tuyết, cô ta chen vào cuộc nói chuyện này.

-Đó chỉ là trò tháu cáy mà thôi. Gallia đang ở thế thất bại, và chúng cần một chiến thắng để vực dậy tinh thần lên. Việc giành được Vasel, chúng sẽ cảm thấy rằng mình có thể tiếp tục chiến thắng, và chúng ta sẽ sớm tận dụng sơ hở trong sự lạc quan của bọn chúng.

-Nói hay lắm!

Một giọng nói khác từ ngoài cửa cất lên khiến tất cả im bặt. Trước mặt các tướng tá của Đế Quốc, đó là một thanh niên khoác bộ áo trắng toát, uy nghi đường bệ không còn từ nào để miêu tả được thêm về vẻ đẹp của người này nữa. Ngay lập tức, các tướng đứng lên cúi chào, người đó đến bàn chỉ huy, nói tiếp.

-Selvaria nói rất đúng, bọn Gallia đang thèm khát một chiến thắng, và chắc chắn chúng sẽ không ngồi yên đâu. Theo tình báo của chúng ta, bọn Gallia đang có ý định uy hiếp Kloden, vì thế ta cần phải củng cố vị trí này. Gregor.

-Có thần!-vị tướng nghiêm nghị khi nãy đáp.

-Hãy đến đấy kiểm tra tình hình và củng cố phòng tuyến tại trạm trung chuyển. Jaeger, hãy hỗ trợ ở tuyến sau.

-Xin tuân lệnh.-cả hai người đó đồng thanh, rồi cùng rời khỏi phòng. Chỉ còn lại nữ chỉ huy, người đó quay sang bảo.

-Cô tạm thời hãy ở lại đây, Selvaria. Ta đang cần sự có mặt của cô.

-Luôn luôn bên ngài, thưa Điện hạ!

Xem cung cách cúi chào của Selvaria, chứng tỏ người đó phải có vai trò rất quan trọng với cô ta.

...

Trở lại đồn Amatriain, Dan đang ở phòng nghiên cứu - chính đại úy Varrot đã cấp phép cho anh tự do ra vào khu vực này. Dưới chiếc bàn làm việc, bản thiết kế đã qua chỉnh sửa của Dan đang được tham khảo bởi anh, bên cạnh là hai kỹ sư khác. Một người tóc xanh bị cận sau khi xem xét một hồi thì nói với người chủ bản vẽ này.

-Hạ sĩ Hansen à, anh tự thiết kế mẫu súng này luôn à?

-Vâng, có ký tên tôi đấy.-Dan chép miệng-Nhưng vấn đề là các cậu xem nó có khả thi không?

-Mẫu này tuyệt quá.-anh bạn bên cạnh trầm trồ-Tôi muốn thử nó ngay khi ra mẫu đầu tiên ngay mới được.

-Chưa thử sao cậu biết nó đã tuyệt rồi?-Dan lấy làm lạ.

-Tại tôi phỏng đoán thế thôi, anh bạn ạ. Này, Kreis. Cậu nghĩ thế nào?

-Mẫu này có được thông qua cũng đắt lắm, Leon ạ.-anh kỹ sư bốn mắt tỏ vẻ ái ngại-Vật liệu thép cán và đạn sử dụng liều nổ hỗn hợp này không rẻ, với lại tớ không cam đoan rằng dây chuyền sản xuất ở quân xưởng lớn sẽ kịp sẵn sàng đâu.

-Thế, nếu chỉ để trang bị cho tiểu đội của tôi thôi thì thế nào?-Dan gợi ý.

Hai cậu kỹ sư phải tính toán. Vật liệu, công nghệ sản xuất, chi phí phát sinh,.v.v. sau một hồi thì Kreis mới có câu trả lời cho hạ sĩ Hansen.

-Giá thấp nhất là 70000 Ducats, thưa hạ sĩ Hansen.

-Nó có bao gồm tất cả phụ kiện không?-Dan hỏi.

-Với chất lượng tốt nhất đấy, anh bạn ạ.-Leon đáp.

-Vậy các cậu làm được bao nhiêu khẩu là hết khả năng?-Dan hỏi tiếp câu nữa.

-Năm khẩu, thưa hạ sĩ.-Kreis trả lời-Đó là cái giá kỷ lục cho một khẩu súng bộ binh rồi đấy ạ.

Dan đứng lặng hồi lâu để suy nghĩ. Sau đó, anh quyết định.

-Làm trước cho tôi một khẩu để thử nghiệm. Trăm sự nhờ hai cậu đấy.

-Chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức thôi, hãy chờ đón nhận tin tốt nhé, anh bạn.

Trong nhóm nghiên cứu mà có một anh lạc quan như Leon thì không khí đỡ nặng nề hơn, và Dan có thể tin rằng họ sẽ hoàn thành khẩu súng đó sớm, để anh có thể tự mình thử nghiệm nó trên chiến trường trước khi giao cho các đồng đội. Xong việc, anh trở về phòng khách nơi đội mình thường tụ hội. Nhưng dọc đường, đại úy Varrot cũng đang đi tới, Dan lập tức chào như một bản năng.

-Tôi đang tính đi tìm cậu đây, hạ sĩ Hansen. Thật may là ta tình cờ gặp nhau tại nơi này.

-Có điều chi, mong đại úy chỉ bảo.

-Tôi nghĩ cậu nên đến văn phòng của tôi thì hơn.

-Tuân lệnh.

...

Tại văn phòng của đại úy Varrot, bà đưa cho Dan xem một tập tài liệu mới mang tên là "Chiến dịch Kloden", được xác nhận bởi quân chính quy của Gallia. Nhưng mà, tại sao đại úy lại đưa cái này cho Dan? Chẳng phải cứ để quân chính quy làm việc của mình sao? Ngay lập tức, hạ sĩ đặt một số câu hỏi.

-Không lẽ quân chính quy sợ rằng ta sẽ giành hết vinh quang của họ sao?

-Tôi không dám cam đoan gì về vấn đề này, nhưng rõ ràng là họ đã loại dân quân chúng ta ra khỏi lực lượng tham chiến sắp tới tại Kloden.

-Thưa đại úy, thế chẳng phải là quân chính quy đã gạt dân quân ra khỏi chiến dịch này rồi sao? Vậy đại úy còn cần phải gửi người đến làm gì nữa?

Đại úy Varrot đứng nhìn ra cửa sổ, một hồi sau thì quay lại trả lời.

-Tôi cảm thấy rất lo lắng cho cánh quân đó. Vì vậy, trước khi chiến dịch chính thức bắt đầu, tôi muốn cậu lại trở ra Kloden thám sát một lần nữa. Tôi linh cảm rằng Đế Quốc đã được tăng viện, cậu nên trở lại đó. Hãy xác thực rằng nghi ngờ của tôi là đúng hay sai và báo cho tướng Damon, thuyết phục ngài ấy hoãn cuộc tấn công nếu tình hình không khả quan. Tôi không muốn những người lính phải đổ máu vô ích chỉ để chuốc lấy thất bại.

Sự quan tâm của đại úy Varrot thật đáng khâm phục, bà lo lắng cho sinh mạng của tất cả quân nhân dù rằng có thể họ không có thiện cảm với đơn vị bà đang chỉ huy; Dan rất kính trọng những tấm lòng như thế, cho nên dù chỉ mới nghỉ ngơi được có vài bữa thôi, anh vẫn sẵn sàng cho nhiệm vụ này.

-Dan Hansen, luôn sẵn sàng cho mọi nhiệm vụ, thưa đại úy!

-Tôi trông chờ vào tinh thần đó của cậu đấy.-đại úy Varrot hài lòng-Và hãy bảo trọng nhé, hạ sĩ Hansen.

-Tuân lệnh.

Nhận xong nhiệm vụ, Dan đã có thể trở về phòng khách để báo cho mọi người về nhiệm vụ mới mình sắp nhận. Mọi người cũng đã có mặt đông đủ nhỉ? Nghe những gì mà Dan thuật lại xong, Alicia rất ngạc nhiên.

-Anh bảo sao? Anh lại phải một mình đến Kloden để thám sát nữa ư?

Rosie nghe thế thì cảm thấy nực cười, một tên Darcsen thối tha lại đang muốn khoe mẽ khả năng của mình như hồi Vasel và mấy lần tập luyện đấy sao? Cô ta bĩu môi.

-Coi bộ con chó săn lại được chủ vất khúc xương đi để sai tìm nhặt về rồi.

-Rosie.-Largo ngồi bên cạnh gắt-Sao cô lại nói thế với đồng đội của mình cơ chứ?

-Tôi không có đồng đội là Darcsen!

Mặc kệ hai người kia cãi nhau, Dan trả lời câu hỏi ấy với những người chân tình quan tâm anh, mà trước mắt chính là Alicia và Welkin.

-Đại úy Varrot bảo rằng, bà ấy muốn cho chiến dịch có thể được suôn sẻ, vì tôi đã có kinh nghiệm trong lần thám sát trước nên muốn tôi tiếp tục nhiệm vụ này lần nữa, để đảm bảo cho cánh quân chính có thể chiến đấu hiệu quả.

-Đúng vậy, đúng vậy, để một lần nữa có thể khoe khoang chút tài nghệ của mình đấy mà.-Rosie tiếp tục bĩu môi chế giễu.

Những gì cần nói, Dan đã nói xong rồi, anh xin phép Welkin được về phòng sớm để chuẩn bị cho ngày mai lại lên đường đến Kloden. Về phần đội 7, Largo hỏi.

-Giờ, phần chúng ta phải làm gì đây, đội trưởng?

Như nghĩ ra một ý này, Welkin hỏi ngay.

-Hay là chúng ta tổng vệ sinh nhé?

-Cái gì?-cả phòng há hốc mồm vì kinh ngạc.

...

Tờ mờ sáng hôm sau, Dan đã dậy để kiểm tra quân trang lần cuối trước khi lên đường. Trên bàn anh là một khẩu súng trường Gallian, với thiết kế khác xa so với những phiên bản thường thấy: trên súng có lắp thanh ray trượt gắn kính ngắm xạ thủ, trước nòng được bọc hai đai làm bằng hợp kim, bên dưới có thanh ray để lắp súng phóng lựu và đai cố định để vừa lắp được cả dao làm lưỡi lê, vừa có thể lắp chân càng đặt súng; chưa kể đến hộp đạn dài hơn lẫn nơi trích đạn cũng được bố trí khác hẳn. Lắp những viên đạn mới cáu vào trong những băng đạn rất cẩn thận, Dan kiểm tra súng một lần cuối.

*Lạch cạch...*

Tiếng lên đạn rất nhẹ và đều, không có dấu hiệu bị kẹt, chưa kể khi áp má anh còn ngửi thấy mùi dầu rất mới nữa. Trọng tâm của nòng súng rất ổn định, Dan gật gù hài lòng, sau đó anh khoác những thứ cần thiết lên và rời khỏi căn chòi. Vừa đi một đoạn, anh đã nghe giọng nói quen thuộc.

-Vậy ra đây chính là khẩu súng trong bản vẽ đấy sao?

Dan quay sang chỗ ấy và phát hiện ra Marina. "Cô gái này...", anh thầm nghĩ, giữa anh và cô ta hệt như cuộc đi săn, và Dan mặc nhiên thường trở thành con mồi trong tầm ngắm của cô ta. Nán lại ít phút, anh trả lời câu hỏi kia.

-Nó đấy, nhưng tôi phải thử nó trước đã. Nếu có xảy ra sự cố, tôi không mong là nó cho một trong số những đồng đội của tôi.

-Thế đến khi nào tôi có thể được cầm nó?

Dan không nói gì thêm, anh khóa an toàn khẩu súng lại và ném cho Marina đang đứng đằng xa, cũng là một cách thử súng thế nào khi chịu đựng va đập. Đón lấy rất chuẩn xác, cô ngắm nghía khẩu súng ở mọi chi tiết. "Sẽ không con mồi nào thoát được.", Marina lầm bầm khi ngắm thử khẩu súng, cô mân mê những tính năng mà chưa có một khẩu súng nào trước đó có được và ước rằng mình sẽ sớm được tự tay bóp cò nó. Tuy nhiên đồng đội còn nhiệm vụ phải làm, cô trả nó lại cho Dan, chỉ nói một câu.

-Đừng bận tâm.

Xong, cô ấy bước đi qua con hẻm giữa hai nhà chứa để về trại. Chỉ còn một mình người quân nhân với sứ mệnh đặc biệt, anh bước đi trong sự lặng im.

...

Đêm hôm ấy, căn cứ trung chuyển của quân Đế Quốc tại Kloden được vinh dự đón tiếp một nhân vật vô cùng quan trọng; không ai khác chính là người đã được cử đến đây: tướng Gregor. Gặp người chỉ huy căn cứ này, ông ta hỏi.

-Tình hình thế nào rồi?

-Mọi việc đều đã được chuẩn bị, thưa tướng Gregor. Các tuyến trung chuyển vẫn thông suốt đến khắp các mặt trận.

-Còn Ragnite thì sao?

-Luôn được đảm bảo ạ.

-Thế còn việc phòng bị?

-Những phòng tuyến đang được gia cố rất khẩn trương, quân sĩ và vũ khí đều sẵn sàng chiến đấu, thưa ngài. Nhưng mà, có một chuyện...

Thấy cấp dưới có vẻ lưỡng lự, vị tướng đó quay lại hỏi.

-Chuyện gì thế?

Viên chỉ huy bèn ghé vào tai để nói ra điều mà ông đang lo lắng.

-Bên tình báo của chúng ta báo rằng, có một lực lượng lớn quân Gallia do tướng Damon đích thân chỉ huy đang kéo đến đây ạ. Chúng ta phải làm thế nào đây?

Mặc cho cấp dưới đang lo rằng liệu căn cứ này có thể chống đỡ được một đạo quân lớn do đích thân một vị tướng bên địch chỉ huy, Gregor mỉm cười quay lại, và đáp.

-Anh chớ phải lo.

Cùng lúc ấy, bên ngoài những hàng rào lưới sắt và những nhà kho còn sáng đèn để đón tiếp nhân vật cấp cao của Đế Quốc, thì trong bụi rậm, có một cái bóng đang thập thò trong ấy. Một lúc sau, nó đứng dậy, ánh đèn tuần sát rọi lướt qua đã phần nào lộ ra khuôn mặt, mái tóc, còn ai khác ngoài người dân quân - hạ sĩ Dan Hansen - đã được biệt phái đến đây nữa? Cẩn thận di chuyển sang những vị trí khác, anh mượn ánh sáng của kẻ thù để quan sát và kiểm đếm quân số của chúng đang đóng tại nơi này. Nhiều xe tăng và xe tải chở quân quá, Dan ghi lại từng vị trí bố quân rất kỹ lưỡng, thậm chí vẽ cả một bản đồ con mô tả các vị trí mà Đế Quốc đang đóng giữ. Căn cứ Kloden...có hai vị trí phòng thủ, một nằm sâu trong vùng địch đang kiểm soát, còn lại là tiền đồn chống giữ những cuộc tấn công có tổ chức mà quân Gallia có thể tung ra. Vị trí phía sau có thể sẽ ít chuẩn bị hơn, nhưng vì nằm quá sâu trong phần sân của Đế Quốc nên đánh chiếm nó gần như không khả thi, trong khi với lực lượng tăng viện kia, chắc chắn đồn tiền tiêu sẽ có thêm rất nhiều hỏa lực. Tấn công vào một vị trí kiên cố như thế này theo cách trực diện gần như là tự sát, mà nếu có thắng thì thương vong sẽ vô cùng khủng khiếp.

Phân tích xong sa bàn của mình, Dan toát mồ hôi hột, anh lầm bầm.

"Đại úy Varrot đã đúng..."

Không nên nấn ná lâu, anh bèn thu dọn và định chuồn nhanh khỏi nơi nguy hiểm này, để kịp báo động cho quân của mình trước khi có chuyện đáng tiếc. Nhưng rồi...

-KẺ NÀO?

Có hai tên Đế Quốc trinh sát quanh đây đã phát hiện ra Dan, và rất nhanh chóng, người hạ sĩ buộc phải giương cao họng súng của mình.

*ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG ĐOÀNG!*

Tiếng súng vang lên, xé toạc cả màn đêm tĩnh lặng, khiến cho quân trong căn cứ lẫn chỉ huy của họ phải giật mình cúi người phòng bị, duy chỉ tướng Gregor là bình chân như vại, nét mặt ông ta đanh lại. Rất nhanh chóng, những toán lính lập tức ập đến nơi có nổ súng trong khi chỉ huy la lối.

-Xác minh tiếng súng cho tôi!

Một quân nhân bèn báo cáo.

-Thưa, là tiếng súng của quân Gallia!

*ĐOÀNG ĐOÀNG! RATATA RATATATA!*

Tiếp sau đó là súng trường, tiểu liên gầm rú một loạt; nhưng lác đác vẫn có tiếng đì đùng lẻ tẻ vang lên, sau đó lại là tiếng kêu nhốn nháo của quân lính. Một lúc sau, súng đạn đã lặng im, thấy quân lính của mình trở về cùng với những người bị thương, chỉ huy lo lắng hỏi.

-Đã hạ được tên đó chưa?

Người đội trưởng rất lấy làm tiếc, chỉ lắc đầu.

-Chúng tôi đã mất hai người và bị thương ba anh em khác, nhưng tên đó vẫn chạy thoát được.

-Sao có thể như thế được?-ông ta lo rằng chắc còn phải nhiều tên lính Gallia khác phục quanh đây mới có đủ hỏa lực gây thiệt hại cho vài tiểu đội của mình trong thời gian ngắn như thế-Các cậu có chắc là chỉ một tên không?

-Tôi chắc chắn ạ.-đội trưởng quân Đế Quốc cam đoan-Tiếng súng như một, không thể nào có chuyện thêm kẻ thứ hai hay thứ ba có mặt quanh đây đâu ạ. Mà ngài hãy nán lại một chút, chúng tôi có cái này muốn cho chỉ huy và tướng quân xem.

Xong, ông ta giục các cấp dưới khẩn trương lên, và đám lính khệ nệ cáng về thi thể hai đồng đội xấu số của họ. Đưa đến trước chỉ huy và tướng Gregor, ông ta chỉ vào những vết đạn loang lỗ máu me của một cái xác và nói.

-Cả hai cậu ấy đều bị giết bằng súng bắn tỉa, các ngài xem. Điều làm quái lạ là, tên trinh sát đó đã bắn liên tục những sáu phát đạn mà không có một quãng ngắt để kéo khóa nòng như mọi khẩu súng bắn tỉa thường thấy. Thêm nữa, những viên đạn này để lại vết xuyên có dạng xoáy trên áo giáp, các ngài thấy không?

Chỉ huy xem kỹ theo ngón tay của viên đội trưởng, đúng là vết đạn này khác hẳn bất kỳ loại súng nòng trơn nào mà Đế Quốc sử dụng, hoặc từng thấy kẻ địch dùng trong chiến đấu. Để có một vết đạn xoáy buộc phải có khương tuyến, nhưng đó là công nghệ chế tạo cho pháo chống tăng mà, tại sao quân Gallia lại có được một khẩu súng bắn tỉa như thế cơ chứ? Lo lắng rằng quân Gallia có thứ vũ khí mới lợi hại hơn hẳn, ông ta bảo.

-Cho vài tiểu đội bắt tên khốn ấy ngay! Sống hay chết, phải đem được xác của hắn cùng khẩu súng kỳ quái đó về đây!

-Không cần thiết đâu.

Đột ngột tướng Gregor lên tiếng. Sửng sốt, viên chỉ huy biện bạch.

-Nhưng, tên lính đó có một mẫu súng chúng ta chưa thấy bao giờ mà?

Ông tướng nghiêm nghị điềm tĩnh đưa ra lý do tại sao không nên đuổi theo.

-Hắn cũng chỉ là một tên trinh sát, những ngày sắp tới giáp mặt với quân Gallia, ta sẽ hiển nhiên có được chúng thôi. Thêm nữa là, anh không nghĩ tới việc nghi binh sao? Rất có thể, quanh đây có quân Gallia phục kích. Nếu ta đem người rời trại, chúng sẽ lợi dụng để đánh úp. Đó là chưa kể, chiến đấu ban đêm không có lợi cho quân của ta.

Lời của vị tướng rất có lý, phần cũng lại là cấp dưới nên chỉ huy căn cứ không dám cãi. Ông ta hỏi tướng Gregor.

-Vậy, chúng ta sẽ làm gì đây?

-Chôn cất tử sĩ và chữa trị cho thương binh đi. Những người còn lại, hãy củng cố phòng bị và tuyệt đối không được rời mắt khỏi những vị trí khả nghi.

-Tuân lệnh!

Cách rất xa, rất xa trạm trung chuyển đó, Dan đang ngồi tựa lưng vào một gốc cây đại thụ mà thở hổn hểnh; từ nãy đến giờ anh đã chạy bán sống bán chết để thoát khỏi sự truy sát của lính Đế Quốc còn gì. Kiểm tra lại đạn dược, người quân nhân này đã bắn tổng cộng sáu viên, trong băng đạn dính trên súng chỉ còn cho thêm hai phát bắn nữa thôi. Phen nãy vì bị bất ngờ, thêm phần trời tối nên Dan chiến đấu kém hẳn khi sáng, phải mất những hai viên đạn mới bắn gục được một tên địch, một tên bị hạ tại chỗ và chỉ làm bị thương ba tên khác. Nhưng phải công nhận một điều, khẩu súng này đã phần nào chứng tỏ khả năng chiến đấu tuyệt vời của mình, chỉ cần ngắm bắn đúng từ bụng trở lên là đảm bảo mất mạng; khi nãy vì hai tên Đế Quốc kia đứng quá gần nên anh phải bắn chết chúng; trong lúc hoảng hốt đã bắn vào đùi khiến tên thứ hai ngã xuống, buộc anh phải bắn thêm phát nữa vào ngực cho hắn chết, còn đám phía sau chỉ việc bắn vào tay, chân là chúng sẽ không thể tiếp tục tấn công nữa, cũng như làm phân tâm đồng bọn. Độ giật hậu hầu như dao động rất nhẹ nhờ hai đai thép hướng tâm trước nòng, cho nên bắn được một vẫn có thể tiếp tục bắn thêm viên thứ hai mà độ tụ đạn tại cùng một điểm trúng đích vẫn tối ưu, cũng như giãn cách mỗi lần bắn gần như là một số thập phân nhỏ hơn một giây đồng hồ. Kèm theo là khi đẩy đạn, thiết kế của khóa nòng cho phép khí và vỏ đạn phóng ở góc dưới cánh tay thay vì nảy bật ra ngang mặt như thường thấy, nên người thuận tay trái cũng có thể sử dụng được - vốn dĩ Dan thiết kế như vậy do anh thuận tay trái mà trừ việc cầm bút. Ban nãy không tiện sử dụng những món phụ kiện đem theo ngoài kính ngắm được thiết kế đặc biệt: ốc chỉnh mặc định cuối cùng là dã chiến, nhưng đồng thời cũng có thể tăng độ phóng lên theo chuẩn của xạ thủ bắn tỉa; còn nếu không tiện ngắm qua ống thì có thể gắp nó sang một bên súng rất dễ dàng và sử dụng đầu ruồi đã được thiết kế là để ngắm bắn thoải mái trong bán kính 500m, bởi mọi viên đạn trong khoảng này đều bay thẳng - theo Leon và Kreis khoe với Dan như vậy đấy.

Nạp băng đạn mới xong, anh rút sổ ra mà ghi chép thêm những chi tiết mới phát sinh. Một loáng đã xong, giờ Dan phải tìm một vị trí nào tương đối kín đáo và an toàn trong khu rừng này để đánh một giấc. Chờ ngày mai đại quân của tướng Damon tới, anh sẽ báo động cho họ về việc căn cứ này được tăng viện.

...

Sáng hôm sau, đội 7 hôm nay đã bắt đầu thực hiện tổng vệ sinh chỗ ở của mình, trong khi cánh đàn ông thì hì hục lau dọn các nơi, các cô gái của đội cũng không ngồi nhàn, họ tranh thủ giặt giũ và phơi phóng quần áo của mình. Cùng dọn dẹp với các cấp dưới, Welkin đang bận lau chùi bồn rửa trong nhà vệ sinh thì Largo đứng bên cạnh hỏi.

-Đội trưởng, chẳng lẽ chúng ta phải cứ làm việc này mãi sao?

-Đừng lo, ông Largo.-Welkin cười-Chúng ta chỉ làm bữa nay thôi. Sau đó, tôi tin là quân chính quy sẽ sớm cần đến sự có mặt của ta đấy.

-Tôi tin cậu mà, đội trưởng.-ông bạn già chép miệng, rồi lại chợn nghĩ đến Dan đang thực hiện nhiệm vụ-Cậu nghĩ Dan sẽ hoàn thành được nhiệm vụ này không?

-Việc này...-đội trưởng im lặng một hồi-...nếu một chú chó đã thuộc đường về nhà rồi, thì dù có bị gửi đi xa cả ngàn dặm, nó cũng sẽ trở về được thôi.

Largo biết là Welkin rất quý mọi người trong đội và Dan cũng không ngoại lệ, cho nên cách nói ví von đấy chắc là do "thói nghề" thôi, ông tạm dẹp đi sự lo âu ấy để tiếp tục hì hụi chà cái bồn tiểu.

Cùng thời gian đó, đại quân của Gallia đã dàn trận trước bìa rừng Kloden, ai ai cũng hừng hực khí thế muốn được vào trận. Tại nơi mà quân chủ lực đang đóng giữ, một quân sĩ đang báo cáo với cấp trên.

-Thưa đại tướng Damon, có một trinh sát muốn được gặp ngài.

-Trinh sát à?-bên cạnh người sĩ quan là một người đàn ông lùn râu quăn, với quân phục, mũ mấn và áo choàng rất đẹp, ra dáng một vị tướng-Ta có cho trinh sát trận địa này sao?

Người sĩ quan đứng cạnh chỉ lắc đầu, viên tướng đó hỏi lại.

-Hắn ta thuộc đơn vị nào?

-Thưa, người đó bảo rằng mình là người của tiểu đội 7 thuộc lực lượng dân quân, được biệt phái đến Kloden để thu thập tin tức cho chúng ta. Hạ sĩ Dan Hansen.

"Hansen?", "Hansen à?", những người lính khác nghe được thì rì rào to nhỏ, nhưng tiếng gằn giọng của chỉ huy phó bên cạnh đại tướng Damon đã chấn chỉnh họ lại. Cảm thấy thuyết phục rằng đó không phải là gián điệp, ông ta bảo rằng.

-Cho hắn đến đây.

Dưới sự dẫn giải của quân chính quy, Dan đã có thể trình diện được với tổng chỉ huy của toàn quân đội Gallia, đương nhiên là mọi vũ khí phải để lại trên bàn để đảm bảo an toàn cho cấp chỉ huy, họ lục soát cả những đồng đội của mình. Đến trước mặt đại tướng, Dan nghiêm chào, miệng anh dõng dạc.

-Hạ sĩ Dan Hansen thuộc tiểu đội 7 dân quân Gallia, xin chào đại tướng Damon!

Tuy nhiên, đại tướng vào thẳng vấn đề luôn, ông ta cảm thấy có gì đó rất bực bội.

-Chẳng phải ta đã bảo với mụ Varrot là không cần sự có mặt của bọn dân quân ngốc nghếch tại Kloden rồi sao? Cậu chả nghe đội trưởng của mình báo lại à?

Dan bèn biện giải.

-Thưa, vì vinh quang của ngài và đảm bảo cho thắng lợi của chiến dịch này nên đại úy Varrot mới cử tôi đến thám sát khu vực này. Tôi đã thu thập được đầy đủ tình hình của quân Đế Quốc cùng vị trí của chúng bố quân, thưa đại tướng.

Nghe có vẻ bùi tai, Damon giục.

-Mau nói đi!

Dan bèn vào thẳng vấn đề luôn.

-Thưa đại tướng, ngài nên rút quân đi trước khi quá muộn ạ.

-Cái gì?-đại tướng của Gallia bừng bừng nổi giận trước những lời mà tay dân quân vừa nói-Cậu dám nói rằng bọn ta nên rút đi sao?

Hạ sĩ Hansen vẫn bình tĩnh đưa ra những lý do để anh khuyên tướng Damon điều đó.

-Theo tin tức tôi thu thập được, quân Đế Quốc đã được tăng viện rất lớn. Nếu tấn công trực diện như vậy, quân của ta sẽ gặp nguy hiểm.

Tướng Damon lại cảm thấy như lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu. Làm thế nào mà một tên hạ sĩ quèn, lại còn xuất thân là tên Darcsen hạ đẳng dám lên tiếng phản bác kế hoạch tấn công mà ông ta đã mấy bao đem để suy nghĩ, bèn hỏi lại.

-Thế cậu muốn ta phải làm gì đây hả?

Dan liền đưa ra kiến nghị.

-Thưa, nếu giờ đại tướng cho một bộ phận đánh luồn trong rừng trong khi sườn sắt nhử hỏa lực địch ở vòng ngoài, ta có thể đánh úp căn cứ của bọn chúng.

-Chỉ đơn giản thế thôi sao?-tướng Damon gặng hỏi.

-Đơn giản thế thôi ạ.-người quân nhân quả quyết.

Ông tướng đó suy nghĩ, nhưng rất nhanh chóng đã có quyết định.

-Ta sẽ cân nhắc điều đó sau. Giờ cậu không cần phải có mặt ở đây nữa, hãy trở về Amatriain đi.

-Nhưng, thưa đại tướng.-Dan lo lắng thật sự-Nếu ngài không quyết định sớm, sẽ không còn cơ hội thứ hai sau đó đâu ạ.

-Ta đã quyết rồi!-ông ta nghiêm giọng-Giờ hãy về đi và đừng bén mảng đến Kloden trong khi chiến dịch đang diễn ra.

"Ông ta đuổi mình sao?", người dân quân chết trân trước những lời mà đại tướng vừa nói. Không muốn đôi co, Dan nhận lại quân trang và lầm lũi bước đi, trong khi Damon ra lệnh cho cấp dưới của mình.

-Bắt đầu chiến dịch đi.

-Toàn quân, xuất kích!

Sau hiệu lệnh của chỉ huy phó, đại quân của Gallia rầm rầm tiến lên, họ đi theo con đường mà Dan đã cảnh báo khi nãy có thể khiến cho binh lính gặp nguy hiểm. Đứng khuất tầm nhìn của hậu quân, trông thấy cảnh tượng đó, người trinh sát đã có một quyết định táo bạo: cãi lệnh của tướng Damon và kiếm một vị trí kín đáo trên những thân cây đại thụ để bắn tỉa. Kiểm tra lại đạn dược lần cuối, anh lầm bầm.

-Dù gì đi nữa, mình cũng phải cố hết sức để bảo vệ tính mạng cho những người lính này...

Tiếng bánh xích xe tăng nghiến lên nền đất cùng nhiều tiếng bước chân liên tục phát lên, Dan hít thở thật sâu và đếm từng giây chờ khoảnh khắc nổ súng.

...

Tại đồn Amatriain, công việc dọn vệ sinh của đội 7 về cơ bản đã xong, trên đường trở về văn phòng, Welkin đã gặp một chàng thanh niên tóc vàng, ăn mặc ra vẻ cũng là tiểu đội trưởng hệt như anh, khác biệt là nằm ở phong thái lãng tử có thể dễ dàng hớp hồn các cô gái đến lạ kỳ. Trông thấy thiếu úy Gunther, người đó gọi.

-Chào Welkin. Cậu vẫn chưa được giao nhiệm vụ mới sao?

-Faldio đấy à?-Welkin tươi cười-Ừ, tớ chưa được giao nhiệm vụ mới nào cả.

Cách nói chuyện của hai bên chứng tỏ phải có quen biết nhau, chàng trai tên Faldio kia nói.

-Nhưng thật lạ đấy. Chẳng phải tớ có nghe, đại úy Varrot nói rằng đã cho đội của cậu đến Kloden để thám sát tình hình rồi cơ mà?

Welkin bèn phân bua.

-À, không phải cả đội đâu. Chỉ là một người thôi, đại úy đích thân chọn và đề cử cậu ta thực hiện nhiệm vụ này.

-Chỉ một người thôi sao?-Faldio có một chút ngạc nhiên-Hẳn đó phải là một quân nhân cừ khôi đấy nhỉ?

-Có thể cho là vậy, nhưng tớ tin tưởng vào cậu ta.-đội trưởng đội 7 gật gù-Trận đánh tại Vasel diễn ra được suôn sẻ, cũng có sự đóng góp không nhỏ của Dan đấy.

-Người đó tên Dan à?-Faldio hỏi.

Welkin cười, đáp rằng.

-Tớ nghĩ sẽ tốt hơn nếu cả hai có thể trực tiếp nói chuyện với nhau đấy.

Nhưng mà có một việc mà Faldio chợt lo. Hôm nay chiến dịch tấn công Kloden đã chính thức bắt đầu rồi, tại sao đến giờ này mà người tên Dan đó vẫn chưa về? Nếu không phải trinh sát trực chiến thì việc ở lại trận địa quá lâu cũng rất đáng lo, anh bèn thăm dò thái độ của Welkin bằng câu hỏi.

-Mà, cậu có lo lắng cho người tên Dan đó không?

Đội trưởng đội 7 gật gù.

-Không, tớ tin chắc chắn Dan sẽ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ thôi mà.

-Nói dối!-Faldio cau mày-Cậu thật sự đang khá lo lắng, Welkin ạ. Chiến dịch tại Kloden đã bắt đầu khá lâu rồi mà tại sao Dan vẫn chưa về? Nếu thu thập tin tức và báo lại cho tướng Damon thì trễ lắm là trước khi trận đánh được diễn ra, cậu ta đã có mặt tại đây rồi.

Chỉ có hai người với nhau, Welkin mới thôi vẻ ngoài lạc quan của mình, thay vào đó là nét mặt đăm chiêu không giấu được sự lo âu. Anh đáp lại.

-Cậu nói đúng. Tớ thật sự đang lo cho Dan. Cậu ta đã liên tục thực hiện nhiệm vụ trinh sát này rồi, một chút nghỉ ngơi thật sự cũng không hề có. Tớ lo lắng liệu không biết là cậu ta có thể trở về được không nữa.

Faldio hiểu sự lo lắng của bạn cho thuộc cấp của mình, anh động viên Welkin. Mở đầu bằng một câu hỏi.

-Cậu có tin tưởng vào Dan không, Welkin?

Welkin rất ngạc nhiên.

-Sao cậu hỏi kỳ vậy? Tớ đương nhiên rất tin tưởng vào Dan rồi!

Faldio cười.

-Nếu cậu đã tin tưởng vào Dan, thì tớ nghĩ cậu đừng nên quá lo lắng như vậy! Tớ cũng chỉ mới biết Van trong đội của tớ là em trai của Dan bên cậu thôi, qua cách nói chuyện thì cu cậu ngưỡng mộ anh trai của mình lắm, nhất là khoe kinh nghiệm chiến đấu phong phú không ai có thể bì được. Cho nên cậu cứ bình tâm, Welkin ạ! Tớ cam đoan với cậu, sớm muộn gì thì Dan cũng sẽ trở về thôi!

Có người bạn san sẻ và động viên lúc khó khăn là vô cùng đáng quý, Welkin cảm ơn người bạn thân của mình và có thêm niềm tin rằng Dan sẽ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ trở về. Bất chợt...

-TƯỚNG QUÂN DAMON TRỞ VỀ RỒI!

Tiếng lố nhố bên ngoài đã cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện nhỏ ấy. Trước cổng chính doanh trại Amatriain, các quân nhân ai nấy cũng sửng sốt khi thấy chiếc xe jeep của tướng Damon cầm lái đang chạy về, nhưng trên xe hay phía sau không còn một ai khác nữa. Chiếc xe chạy thẳng đến tổng hành dinh, nơi mà đại úy Varrot đã chờ sẵn để đón cấp trên sau khi nhận được tin. Sau những phép tắc xã giao cơ bản, đại úy mạo muội hỏi.

-Thưa đại tướng, tình hình chiến sự tại Kloden ra sao rồi ạ?

Đại tướng Damon - mồ hôi nhễ nhại, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu - song vẫn đường hoàng nghiêm giọng trả lời lại thắc mắc của đại úy Varrot.

-Cô không cần phải bận tâm! Tình hình mặt trận hoàn toàn do chúng ta làm chủ, bởi thế ta mới giao phó công việc chỉ huy cho tại đó tự phụ trách.

Nghe cấp trên nói thế, đại úy Varrot càng lúc càng lo, bà hỏi.

-Thưa, đại tướng bỏ mặt trận cho mọi người ở đấy giải quyết thật sao?

-Cô đang hỏi thách ta đấy hả?!-Damon gằn giọng-Là tổng chỉ huy toàn quân đội Gallia, ta không cần phải mạo hiểm bản thân quá lâu như thế được. Công việc chỉ đạo của ta đã xong, giờ mọi chuyện hoàn toàn có thể trông cậy vào việc chờ nghe tin chúng ta đá đít bọn Đế Quốc thế nào thôi! Cô hiểu rồi chứ hả?

-Thưa đại tướng, tôi hiểu rồi ạ!

Thấy phản ứng của Varrot như vậy, Damon hài lòng, sau đó ông ta quay sang nghiêm nghị nói với những dân quân đang tụ tập hóng chuyện.

-Còn các người nữa! Lính tráng gì vô kỷ luật, không tập luyện, bảo dưỡng quân trang mà tụ lại hóng hớt như một bọn đàn bà! Sự hiện diện của các người, thật đúng là nỗi hổ thẹn cho quân đội của Gallia mà!

Nghe tiếng trách móc như thế, các dân quân vội vã nghiêm chỉnh chào đại tướng và như sẵn sàng chờ bất cứ mệnh lệnh nào, kể cả việc ra trận đối đầu với bọn Đế Quốc. Hứ một tiếng, Damon đi thẳng vào trong tổng hành dinh; đợi cấp trên đi khuất rồi, đại úy Varrot mới lệnh.

-Giải tán!

Mệnh lệnh đưa ra, không ai dám cãi bèn giải tán, song lời dị nghị không vì vậy mà giảm bớt. Là hai người cùng chứng kiến vụ việc, nhân lúc này Welkin bèn hỏi đại úy Varrot xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

-Thưa đại úy, liệu những gì mà đại tướng vừa nói là thật không ạ?

Đại úy Varrot, chỉnh lại gọng kính và trầm ngâm, song cũng không giấu được tất cả sự lo lắng của mình, bà đáp.

-Tôi không dám chắc chắn tất cả, mọi việc còn phải đợi Hansen trở về đã!

Vừa được ít phút, từ ngoài cổng doanh trại có một chiếc xe gắn máy đã trở về và vội dừng ngay trước cổng. Người ngồi trên xe, không xa lạ gì mà đó chính là người đang khiến cả Welkin và Varrot lo lắng nhất hiện tại đây: Dan Hansen. Với khẩu súng trường đã hết sạch mấy băng đạn cùng thân thể ám đầy mùi thuốc súng lẫn máu tanh, ai trông thấy cũng đã có thể đoán được chuyện gì xảy ra với người lính đặc nhiệm này. Đến chỗ đại úy Varrot, Welkin và Faldio đang đứng, Dan báo cáo.

-Dan Hansen, xin phép báo cáo đã trở về từ Kloden...!

Bộ dạng của Dan khác hẳn với Damon ban nãy, và điều này khiến Varrot tin tưởng vào những gì mà anh ta sẽ báo cáo cho mình hơn. Đại úy bèn hỏi.

-Tình hình ở Kloden thực hư ra làm sao? Ban nãy tướng quân Damon trở về nhưng tôi không dám chắc những gì ngài ấy nói cho lắm.

Bình tâm trở lại, Dan từ từ thuật lại những gì đã thật sự xảy ra tại khu rừng đó. Một câu chuyện khủng khiếp...


End file.
